Room 52
by Andrina
Summary: AU. Kaoru, a young nurse, somehow ended up in a big mess named Kenshin. To forgive, to forget, and to move on. That was all they asked for.. KxK, SxM, AxM.
1. Chapter 1

_Standard disclaimers apply to each and every chapter of this story._

A/N: The last time I did Rurouni Kenshin Fanfiction, I was very sad to say that well… it sucked. Ehehe. But now I've a new story and though I dare not say that it's very good, I hope that I will definitely write better than _last_ time. *cringes* Enjoy, and all reviews are very, very, _very_ greatly appreciated!! But you already knew that… ^^*

On with the story!

*~*~*

Room 52

By Andrina

Chapter 1

           She stepped out of the car and gazed worriedly at the tall white building, biting her lip self-consciously. The place intimidated her, to speak the truth, with its clean sharp corners and sterile surroundings. _Fake._ The thought jumped unbidden into her mind.She glanced down at her crisp pale blue nurse uniform, and almost as an afterthought, reached down hesitatingly to smooth away an imaginary wrinkle. 

She liked the color of the uniform though. It was the palest shade of blue, making her eyes seem nearly ten times as azure. She scanned herself critically from head to toe in a small clear puddle of rainwater, before allowing a tiny smile of satisfaction to grace her smooth young face. "Okay," she whispered, more to herself than to her sister. "Let's go in." Fixing a confident smile on her face, she strode boldly into the hospital.

Megumi smiled faintly to herself. Kaoru needed to learn how to walk nicely. 

Minutes later, Megumi stepped into her office, pausing to give her sister a small smile. "Good luck," she said quietly. Kaoru smiled back. "Thanks," she murmured gratefully, stepping past Megumi and squeezing her hand quickly. "Bye." Her voice seemed to falter for a split second before her eyes brightened and she walked off swiftly, her heels clacking away noisily. Suddenly, she made a sudden right turn; nearly slipping on smooth floor and a loud 'oops!' flew from her mouth before she could stop. Turning a deep shade of red, she clasped a hand onto her mouth, looking around guiltily if anyone had seen her. Finding no one in the corridors, she quickly straightened and disappeared into the Children's Ward.

Megumi closed the clinic door and laughed knowingly to herself. _Some things never change, do they?_

*~*~*

           A new nurse who recently completed her studies, Kaoru was posted to Room 23 of the Children's Ward, to take care of the four kids inside: Ryoko Andrews, 9, Maria Wolfe, 14, Terence Zhang, 12, and Myoujin Yahiko, 11. They sounded harmless enough, she thought. Shouldn't be much of a problem. 

           Two hours later, Kaoru really wanted her bokken.

           Oh, the girls were good enough. Ryoko was a sweet shy child of mixed blood, with dark brown eyes and long black hair. She appeared to enjoy hiding under the blanket very much, curled up in a ball very much if she wasn't being entertained. She was waiting for an operation to be done on a hole in her heart. Maria, the older girl, was more outspoken, but she wasn't as bad as the boys. Kaoru raised a hand to massage her forehead. Terence. That kid was a terror. All he knew was to fake some pain somewhere and grin stupidly as she hurried over, trying to find out what was wrong.

           Ah, and then there was Yahiko.

           For someone who was paralyzed from waist down, it was amazing how much energy he had, always calling her 'busu', 'hag' or 'old witch'. Her fist tightened. Why, if she had her bokken, and he wasn't injured, she'd teach him a lesson or two about politeness, that little brat… "Oi! Hag!" There he was again. Stupid, good-for nothing little punk… she buried her face in her hands mentally. Why didn't they send her to take care of some less irritating people? Why this brat? 

It was going to be a long day.

*~*~*

"Oh, so that's the new nurse? She looks a bit young, don't you think?"

"Shhh… she'll hear you. But she is young. Only twenty-two. Such a sweet thing. She'll probably find another job soon…"

Kaoru stiffened. Sweet thing? _Look, lady, I may be young, but I'm qualified!_ She raised her head dignifiedly, saying a soft "Good afternoon" to the two head nurses in charge of the children's ward. They had laughed a little and nodded, and one of them even commented on how nice her hair ribbon was. She smiled coolly and continued down the hall and into room 23. Her shift would be ending soon, and she could then go home with Megumi. Kaoru yawned discreetly, covering her mouth. She should check on those kids now. 

She slid the door open silently and looked in. Ryoko was fast asleep, curled up in a tight ball so that only the top of her head was showing. Maria was sound asleep too. Though it was only nine-thirty, she guessed they must be extra drained, since they _were_ sick children. Hm. Children. She found it hard to think of Terence and Yahiko as _children. _Perhaps _demons_ would be a better choice of words. In the yellow glow of the night-light, she saw Terence's chest moving up and down as he took deep breaths. And Yahiko...  Kaoru frowned slightly. Something wasn't right. He was curled up, his back facing her, but his back was rising up and down unsteadily, a sharp contrast to Terence's deep breathing.

She stepped forward silently, shutting the door. Reaching his bed, she leant down slowly. "Brat?" she whispered softly, her voice nearly inaudible. "Hey, brat, you awake?" she saw him stiffen slightly, giving her an answer. But instead of turning to face her, he turned his face away even more. 

"Go away…" he mumbled, his voice coming out tearful and desperate. Her eyes widened in surpriseas she bent over the young boy. 

"Look at me. Yahiko, are you hurting somewhere?" she asked urgently. He shook his head fiercely, mouthing an angry "No!" She sighed. It was obvious that he wasn't even going to look at her. Reaching out, she pried him onto his side, so that she could see his face.

Almost at once, her eyes widened at the tears on his cheeks. "What's wrong?" she asked him kindly, again and again. But he clammed himself up tightly, refusing to tell her anything. It hurt… it hurt too much. She gave up after a while, knowing it would be useless to try and convince this stubborn mule of a boy. "Come here…" she murmured, drawing him into her arms almost automatically. He stiffened at once, but she wouldn't let go, but held him the way she held her younger sister when they were young. She smiled faintly at the memory. This was how she used to comfort Misao when her sister was upset and started crying. He gave in after failing to break away and his hands came up to clutch her sleeves helplessly as he took deep shuddering breaths and buried his face in her shoulder.

She held the crying boy in her arms motherly. He had been such a little horror this afternoon, but now, he seemed no more than a helpless, scared little boy. Finally, he pulled away and wiped at his face. "I'm fine," he said brusquely, trying to hide his flaming red face. Kaoru smiled. 

"You can tell me when you're ready to. Good night, Yahiko-chan," she spoke calmly. Standing up, she gave his head a pat and left the room.

Despite his tears, Yahiko seethed.

She walked down the hall quickly. What had happened to Yahiko? He seemed like such a brat, yet he was so… so vulnerable just now. Kaoru sighed, a hand coming up to brush a stray lock of ebony hair away form her face. She had known the boy for less than 24 hours, yet she had felt such a strong urge to take care of him. To mother him and stop him from crying. She shook her head. Well, at least he had stopped crying for now.

She found herself at Megumi's clinic and stood outside, waiting. Her sister would be out soon, since her shift had ended too. Raising her head, she saw a tall gangly man leaning against the wall outside the room, his head bowed. He was dressed casually in a black tee and jeans, with spiky brown hair. _Like a rooster, _she mused absent-mindedly, giggling to herself. Was he a patient then? But he didn't make a move to go in, or to leave. Finally, her curiosity had the best of her, and she spoke to this stranger. "May I help you?"

He cracked open an eye and glanced at her with a friendly smile. "Nah. I'm waiting for the fox." He jerked a finger towards the closed door. "You must be new here, aren't you? Otherwise you'd know who I am." She nodded stiffly, thinking privately how arrogant he sounded. 

"Why are you waiting for Megumi?" she asked politely. He avoided her question, a grin forming on his face.

"The fox's pretty, don't you think?"

Kaoru allowed a small proud smile to grace her lips. "Yes, my sister is pretty." She paused for a moment and mischief crept into her face as she looked at the towering man. "You like her, don't you?"

He made a loud snort. "Maybe…" he shrugged evasively. Then he lifted his head, revealing startled eyes. "Sister?" he said incredulously. "Did you say that Megumi's your sister?"

Kaoru laughed and held out her hand. "Kamiya Kaoru," she said pleasantly. "Younger sister of Kamiya Megumi. And you are…?"

He took her hand and shook it heartily, smiling good-naturedly. "Sagara Sanosuke." He looked at her. "Hm. Megumi's the fox of the family; and you look like the raccoon," he mused thoughtfully, looking at her hard. 

"**Hey!!**"

He was rewarded with a loud smack as she reached up and hit him on the head. Hard. "Shut up, you stupid rooster-head," Kaoru muttered, fuming. "I'm not a raccoon, you rooster brain…" Sano simply grinned cockily. "Whatever you say, Jouchan," he said breezily, grinning at her. Ooh, the nerve of this guy. She was tired, and it had been a long day, and now she had to deal with insults fro this rooster guy who liked her sister? "I always knew Megumi had bad taste," she muttered, smoothing her skirt down.

"I do not."

She looked up and saw her sister standing at the door, looking as immaculate and neat as always. She was looking from Sano to Kaoru, with an oddly amused look on her face. "As you said, Kao, I do not go for rooster heads," she said coolly, raising a manicured hand to gaze at her nails. "Let's go, Kaoru." She tossed her hair over her shoulder and walked away abruptly, leaving the younger girl to stare after her. She knew Megumi could be harsh, but wasn't this a little too blunt and cold? After all, as rude and cocky as this Sanosuke guy was, he hadn't done anything to her. She hurried after her sister, leaving Sano to stand outside the now locked door, all alone.

"Megumi!" she panted as they entered the car park. Darn, it was kind of hard to run in high heels. "Megumi, why did you have to be so blunt?"

She never stopped walking. "Come, Kaoru. It wouldn't matter to him anyway. He's the kind of stubborn idiot who never gets hurt, no matter how much you reject or insult him." She paused in her words, seemingly considering something. "Come to think of it, he's getting irritating." She laughed a tinkling laugh, toying with her hair coyly. "No one can resist the Kamiya beauty, that is, if you know how to use it," she hinted, glancing at her sister. Kaoru fumed. "Are you implying something?" she accused. Megumi shook her head calmly, smiling demurely.

"Of course not, sister dear," she replied serenely, her eyes twinkling as they approached the car. "Why would I do something like that to my dearest raccoon sister?"

"Megumi!!"

*~*~*

_"Oh, does this look infected to you?"_

_"What happened, Anika? Who scratched you?"_

_"It was that guy in Room 52 again. He's a madman, I tell you. It's really a pity, don't you think?"_

_"Oh, I know what you mean. I've never been one of the unfortunate ones to drug him though. I met him only once. He's the red-haired one, with strange purple eyes and a scar on his cheek, isn't he? He had been so polite. Ah, if I were twenty five years younger, he'd be mine!"_

_The other nurse snorted. "He does have red hair, quite long and nice too. But his eyes… did you know that they turn into this horrible golden every time we try to make him take his medicine or drug him? Isn't that strange?"_

_"Aa… it is weird… such a pity that he is bent on dying of cancer. I hear that he has a tumor that cannot be operated on. Keeps on saying he wants to die. Madman, I tell you. Who wants to die?"_

_"I know what you mean. Look! Today Mandy and I had to take some blood samples from him, and he went crazy. He even scratched me! Oh dear, does this look infected?"_

Kaoru flipped onto her side, a small frown creasing her smooth face. She couldn't stop thinking about that little bit of gossip she had heard from two middle-aged nurses whom she passed by earlier that day. Who was this madman that they kept talking about? Why did he want to die so badly? It intrigued her, to speak the truth.

_Ah, none of my business. I'll meet him someday, I guess. I just wonder what's wrong with Yahiko._

She breathed in deeply and pulled the covers up to her chin, burying her face in the fluffy pillow.

Somewhere at the back of her mind, a faceless man with flaming red hair, eyes that alternated between amethyst and golden and a prominent scar lurked.

Somewhere more front, an image of a tearful Yahiko stood out boldly, imprinted in her mind.

Kaoru fell asleep.

*~*~*


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Whoa. I was hoping for some reviews, but I never expected them to come this fast. ^^ Thank you to all those who have reviewed. Your comments mean a lot. =) And now for the personal replies. 

**^^**: Thank you very much!! =)  
**Anaii**: Hm… you'll find out what's wrong with Yahiko soon enough… ;) Okay… maybe not for a few chapters to come.  
**Moonlight's Sorrow**: Thanks for the comments! And here, I _have_ updated…  
**Riverwood**: Kenshin, psycho? Well… depends how you see it. ;) But he's not _really_ crazy…   
**Robgirl**: I updated. =) Thank you for your review!  
**Thiss**: Similar? o.0 Hm… I haven't read all the RK fanfics out there. Which fic is it?  
**InuYasha+Kagome**: I updated. Thanks for your comments!!  
**Lolinia84**: I'm glad that you liked the fic!^^  
**Mika**: You'll find out more about Yahiko soon. =) Thanks for the comments.  
**Ramen**:I hope that the story turns out okay too. =) The story will pick up soon enough.  
**Anti [.] Poptarts**: I updated! *big grin* Thanks for the review that you left.   
**ShiNIchi**: Here you go. I updated! Thanks for reading!  
**vash-the-stampedes-gal13**: Glad that you like the story! Things will pick up soon... 

Room 52

Chapter 2

_Ring! Ring!_

Kaoru groaned irritably and reached out wildly. Stupid noisy alarm clock. It, unfortunately, could not dodge, and clattered onto the ground, still merrily ringing away. She swore to herself sleepily and raised an arm to block out the ever so cheerful sunlight streaming into the room through shutters. "Shut up, you fool," she muttered crankily, talking to her alarm clock. Reaching out again, she slammed the snooze button on the clock forcefully and rolled over; mumbling colorful muffled curses to herself.

Kamiya Kaoru was _not_ a morning person.

Finally she pushed herself off the bed, running a hand through her hair, trying to untangle the many knots caught in her usually smooth untangled locks. Stumbling past the vanity, she grabbed a hairbrush and ran it through her hair, wincing at the knots. Kaoru peered into the mirror and made a face of disgust at her messed up hair, dry, slightly cracked lips and puffy eyes.

She looked like the modern version of Medusa. Oh, what would Megumi say?

A head poked in from the door and Kaoru turned, smiling tiredly at Misao. "Hey, Misao," she greeted grumpily, wishing that she could resemble Misao. Comparing the bright-eyed, refreshed girl at the door, and the weary cranky girl at the mirror, it was very hard to imagine them as sisters. Kaoru sighed. Misao took one look at the alarm clock on the ground and smirked.

"Breakfast's ready. I'm leaving. See you tonight, Kao," she chirped, ignoring Kaoru's appearance. She waved and her head disappeared from the door. Kaoru sighed to herself and disappeared into the bathroom. Minutes later, she walked out, looking slightly more freshened up but still dressed in her baggy pink shirt and shorts. She sauntered out into the dining room, taking a deep breath. Ah. Pancakes. Misao made wonderful pancakes. She sniffed and felt a small smile appearing on her face. Megumi was already eating, looking up only to make a noncommittal sound at her appearance. Like a starved person, she collapsed down into the chair and dug into her food.

*~*~*

The first thing she noticed upon stepping into the room was that Yahiko was missing. She found out that he had actually gone to a therapist, to work his muscles, so that he could walk again. Apparently, according to Maria, Yahiko wasn't being very cooperative. She shrugged and went about, taking care of the other kids. Was it just her, or was Terence somewhat more subdued without the presence of Yahiko? 

When she came back in again to deliver lunch, Yahiko was back, loudly complaining about how hard the therapist was working him. She gave each of them their lunch silently, watching them eat with an almost fond smile.

It had been one week since she started this job. Hey, she was getting the hang of it! It wasn't so bad actually.

Later in the afternoon, Kaoru returned into the room after her own lunch. Terence was dozing off following his lunch and medication, while Ryoko was in the playroom down the hall. Maria had offered to go with Ryoko shyly, and Kaoru let her, knowing they would be back as soon as Ryoko became tired. Yahiko claimed he needed a nap too, and she let him sleep, reminding him that he need to wake up at four-thirty for another round of therapy.

Yet in less than fifteen minutes, as walked pass the room, Kaoru caught the briefest glimpse of a wheelchair disappearing around a corner and… dark messy hair. That couldn't be Yahiko, could it? He said he wanted to nap. She pursed her lips into a thin line and walked on quickly, following the wheelchair. Yep, it _was_ Yahiko. The little monster; he lied to her! _Where is he going, _she thought absent-mindedly as they passed the playroom. Finally, he arrived at his destination and pushing opened the door of a room, he entered, grinning cheerfully.

Kaoru paused, staring the room number on the door. Room 52. Wasn't that the room of that redheaded madman those gossiping nurses had been talking about? She took a deep breath. She didn't like the stupid brat, but she didn't want him to be in trouble either. Taking another deep breath, she pushed open the door curiously and poked her head in.

*~*~*

Kenshin liked Yahiko. He was a good kid, and kept him company. He was sorry that the boy was temporarily paralyzed from waist down, but he never seemed to lose his zest and enthusiasm at all. No, that he did not. 

On the other hand, he didn't like nurses. Oh, he knew what they said about him. Madman. Raving mad. He _knew_. He knew that the food was drugged too. Every single plate of harmless-looking food they brought into his room was drugged, so that they could give him his medicine in the night, through a tube down his throat. Nurses never meant anything but trouble. Why wouldn't they just understand that he wanted to die? They wouldn't let him leave the hospital, and force him to take medicine. He disliked them so much.

So when one afternoon, shortly after Yahiko arrived, and the door opened to reveal a petite young nurse, it was no wonder he felt apprehension. Yet, he found it amusing to see the fear flickering faintly in her eyes. Ah, obviously she was a new one, and had just heard the rumors. It was strangely entertaining to see her looking in timidly, as if she was expecting to meet some monster.

She was quite attractive, this young girl. Long ebony locks tied up away from her face, except for two long locks framing her face, contrasting with the milky white skin while her two large blue eyes gazed hesitantly around the room, gradually coming to a rest on Yahiko. Almost at once, her eyes narrowed and her lips pulled into a thin line, changing her from a frightened meek-looking girl into a more confident and outspoken one. She walked, or rather stormed forward, her shoes making angry clacking noises on the floor.

"Myoujin Yahiko!"

She raised a hand and whacked the boy on the head, whose eyes had widened considerably at the sight of this nurse. It wasn't hard enough to cause real pain, but he yelped anyway and clutched his head. "Hey! Why'd you do that for, Ugly?" he barked. Kenshin looked on, blinking. This was getting…interesting.

The black-haired nurse glared at the boy, and Kenshin had the odd feeling that these two could actually pass off as siblings. She drew herself to her full height, her high heels adding a few more centimeters to her height. "You lied to me, you little brat! Didn't you say you wanted to nap?" she cried accusingly, her eyes glimmering evilly, ah, I mean fiercely. "And don't you dare call me Ugly! I am more than twice your age, _Yahiko_," she bit out, stressing his name. Then, almost as an afterthought, she turned to Kenshin and bowed, more out of habit than of respect.

"Sorry that we disturbed your rest… uh… sir…" she apologized timorously, keeping her eyes on the floor, her voice faltering a little at the end. "We'll be leaving now," she continued, giving Yahiko a meaningful look as he opened his mouth. She turned, ready to lead Yahiko out.

"No."

That one-syllable word stopped her, yet she did not turn around to face him.

"Let him stay. Yahiko is a good kid," he said calmly, ignoring the boy's protests of "I'm not a kid!" 

She turned around now, and he saw confusion in those bright blue eyes. "Well, if you like. As long as he keeps out of trouble," she added, shrugging. "I'll be back at four then…" she gave the boy a one last look, as if uncertain about her actions. Then, as abruptly as she had come, she left.

*~*~*

Four o'clock.  Kaoru was looking forward to the time when she could walk up to Yahiko and yell at him for not going off for therapy. Thus, as soon as the clock struck four, she got up and was off in a shot, making her way down the long white corridor. She never liked the hospital corridors anyway. They were of this _sterilized _shade of white. Everything just seemed so sharp and cold, and well… so white. Well, it didn't matter. This was just her workplace after all, wasn't it?

She reached Room 52 and smirked, pushing the door open. Ooh, that little brat was so going to get it, she thought maliciously, giggling to herself. "Oi!" she yelled carelessly. "Yahik--"

 Then Kaoru halted.

She let out a loud 'oops' and clasped a hand tightly to her mouth, turning a bright shade of red. Dropping her eyes in embarrassment, she pulled her hand away and dropped it stiffly to her side.

"Sorry?" she offered, almost as an afterthought.

Kenshin regarded the pretty blue-eyed nurse he had seen earlier that day and smiled in acknowledgement at her apology. "It's okay, Miss," he said pleasantly. "Yahiko has gone to the therapist," he added, seeing her open her mouth with the intention of asking him something. She gave a small "Oh" and Kenshin couldn't help but feel as if she was a little disappointed at not having the chance to tick the boy off. She nodded silently. A moment of uncomfortable stillness developed. Finally Kenshin spoke, breaking the silence. "Ah, and Miss, please allow Yahiko to come and see me when he wishes. He is a lonely boy at heart, and I do not mind the company," he said to her placidly, giving her a small smile of reassurance.

Kaoru nodded in agreement. "Very well, Mr. … er… Mr. …" her eyes scanned the room for some idea of his name.

"Himura. Himura Kenshin."

"Oh! Okay, Mr. Himura, I won't stop the brat from coming then."

"The brat?" he questioned quizzically, raising an eyebrow. A peal of laughter bubbled up from her throat. He could sense her relaxing around him gradually.

"Well, he is a brat!" she said defensively, earning a low chuckle from the man lying on the hospital bed.

"Aa, perhaps he is," he paused. "Thank you Miss."

*~*~*

_Megumi will tell me. She should know. She's been working here for quite some time._

Kaoru simply couldn't stop thinking about the redheaded patient. He intrigued her, to say the least. He seemed nice and friendly enough, but… there was just something not right. His eyes. 

His eyes. They were guarded. Too guarded.

She sighed jadedly, tucking in a stray lock behind her ear. Her ponytail was in dire need of a retying, apparently. Walking down the corridor to Megumi's room, she stared down mindlessly, watching the glaringly bright lights reflect off the shiny floor. The hospital was so white. There were sterile whites, and dirty whites, and yellowish whites and bright chirpy whites… Even the ceiling was white. And the floor was some dirty looking ivory flecked with black specks. 

It reminded her of cookies and cream. 

Oh, she never did like cookies and cream anyway. 

She continued down the hallway. To flop down straight into bed would be nice. But first she needed a nice hot shower, and maybe hot cocoa… then a familiar voice broke into her thoughts.

Down the corridor, at the entrance of Megumi's clinic, was Sano. And Megumi. And from what she could see, they were happily bickering away.

Ah, young love.

"Megumi!" she called brightly, her mood perking up. It was time for her sister to get a boyfriend anyway. And besides, Kaoru liked Sano quite a lot, except for the fact that he was a freeloader. Her sister turned, fuming and a relieved smile broke out upon seeing Kaoru. But at the younger girl's next words, her face fell.

"Why don't you go out with Sano tonight? I'll take a cab home…" she grinned, a hand on her hip. Megumi felt beads of sweat forming. Oh dear, why was Kaoru acting like they were in high school again?

"Megumi, this is Jerome. You guys should talk a while, I think you'd be good friends," Kaoru giggled, shooting a sly look at her older sister. "Well, I, erm, I have to go to the washroom, so… you guys have fun, okay?" she laughed and sprinted away, ignoring Megumi's protests.

She opened her mouth to object, but Kaoru was gone.

"So, Megitsune? What'd you say?" He was pouting now, and it happened to be a very hopeful pout.

No one could resist the Sagara pout. Just ask Sano's sister-in-law. She's expecting her fourth child. 

Megumi sighed resignedly, giving in to the power of the pout. "Just tonight, okay, Rooster? Just tonight," she said firmly, waving her finger.

He merely smiled. "You'll see, Fox. You'll see." 

*~*~*

The pace is rather slow, no? *serene smile* All comments are greatly appreciated!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to those who've reviewed! =) Cookies for all! *throws cookies to any reader passing by* Just got back my end-of-year exam results. *cries* At least my Japanese and English weren't too bad… And my Geog. *sigh* 

And now for the personal responses…

**Super Sheba**: Heh… I rather like writing about Yahiko. He might seem a little OOC, but there's a reason for all this moody/crybaby behavior. You'll see!****

**Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet**: I updated (as you can very obviously see ^^) Here's the latest chapter…

**Shahrezad1**: I hope that I'll continue to keep them IC! The plot's coming out nicely. ;)

**Nikki**: Gee, cute? ^^ Aww… thanks for your review!

**Mika**: *bonks Kaoru* Of _course_ Kenshin isn't scary!! Err… I think anyway… 

**Friend of InuYasha+Kagome**: Good for you that you get to see the anime that you've been looking for… =) Which one is that? And thanks for the review!!

**Riverwood**: You'll find out what happened to Kenshin soon. *wink wink* =D Crapmuffin is such a cute word! LOL…

**Robgirl**: The plot is coming! *crazy cackle* thanks for the review you left!

**Fan4000**: Glad that you like the story… =)

**Tamakia'gss**: Thanks for your comments! Really happy that you like the story!

**Asuka-chan2**: I wouldn't forget about the other pairings, of course! I like them too much… ;) Glad that you didn't find the story too sucky or something…

**Aislinn6**: Thanks for your review! Sano/Megumi… heh… actually I find them kind of cute. *silly giggle*

**Insert catchy name here**: Gee… can I name you? Kidding…^^ Thanks, I'm happy that you found it funny.

**Lolinia84**: I've updated! Have fun reading… and don't forget to give me more comments. [ß Now isn't that a _big_ hint? ^^]

**No one in particular**: Oh dear… okay… that paragraph where Kaoru tried to set Megumi up with this Jerome guy was supposed to be sort of like a flashback thing. I remembered that I placed that entire paragraph in italics, but for some reason it didn't show up in FF.net. *kicks the computer* Stupid thing. Hope that clears things up a bit.

**Freckles**: And I've updated!! ^^ Glad that you liked my style of writing…

**CurlsofSerenity**: The plot will be coming out soon… okay… maybe not for a few chapters, but it'll slowly build up, you know. You'll see… ;)

**JoAnna**: The end's a long time away! ;) Till then, keep on reading…

**Tydye Girl**: LOL! I never liked hospitals myself anyway…

And before we move on to the story, I just wanted to say that this chapter is dedicated to a friend of mine affectionately known as Miss Liu, who has made herself known as _Andrina fanclub_. *eye twitches* I don't usually do dedications, but this is something that happens once in a while. *eye twitches some more* 

Note to above-mentioned person: *puts on a drawl* of course ya love me, darling. You can't live without me, remember? *COUGH COUGH* and my eyes are **not** red and snakey!! You just have a twisted sense of humor. Hmph.

And on with the story!

Room 52

Chapter 3

Kaoru stumbled out of the room and stretched luxuriously, imitating a cat. "Good morning," she yawned to her sisters. "Where did you go last night, Megumi? I couldn't find you, so I went home in a cab alone." She pretended not to notice the older woman's sudden faint blush and dropped into a chair. "Pass me the toast, Sao, won't you?"

Misao pushed a plate of toast to Kaoru, a small frown marring her features. "Don't call me that," she chided, more out of habit then of actual annoyance. "Megumi went out with some Sanosuke guy last night. Again," she informed Kaoru flatly, braiding her hair at the same time. "She came home at one in the morning."

Perhaps it wasn't such a good time to say this to Kaoru, who, up to that moment, had been happily munching on her toast. She started coughing uncontrollably and Misao reached over to thump her on the back casually, while Megumi stared at her nails in disinterest and continued sipping her orange juice. They could have been talking about picking daisies. Finally her coughing fit subsided and Kaoru grabbed a glass of juice hastily, slopping some over the table, which, in turn, caused Megumi to glare at her. She downed the juice in one big gulp and started heaving for air.

"You said you wouldn't go out with him anymore!" she cried, a look of mischief appearing on her face, as she took deep steadying breaths. Megumi coughed and gave her a pointed look. "He forced me. So I went along." 

Kaoru made a face. "You like him!" she teased good-naturedly. "Admit it, Fox."

Megumi refused to stoop to her level of teasing.

*~*~*

"Where's Yahiko? Has he gone to Mr. Himura's room again?" 

"I… I don't know, Miss Kaoru…"

Kaoru threw her hands up in exasperation. "Never mind dear," she added kindly, seeing the look of self-reproach on Ryoko's face. "It's not your fault, okay?" the girl nodded.

Kaoru closed the door of the room and pursed her lips. Honestly, Mr. Himura's room was like some kind of second home to Yahiko. Sometimes she wondered if they had been brothers in their past life or something. Yahiko practically idolized Mr. Himura. Well, most probably than not, he was in Room 52. Ever since Mr. Himura had requested for permission for Yahiko to enter and leave Room 52 as he pleased, the brat had made no effort to keep it quiet and sometimes Kaoru even wheeled him there.

She reached the door that had grown to be quite familiar over the past month or so and paused slightly. Yahiko, you watch out… With a determined glint in her eyes, Kaoru pushed the door open and prepared to yell.

Then she hastily crushed her hand to her mouth. Just in case, you know.

Yahiko wasn't in the room, as she had hoped. Instead, only Mr. Himura was in there, and what was more, he appeared fast asleep, an open book propped upon his chest. She glanced over him hesitantly, feeling the need to place the book on the side table for him.

_You're not in charge of him!_ Devil Kaoru whispered tantalizingly. _But you should do it anyway, since you have this growing crush on him…_

_But… you're still a nurse of this hospital!_ Angel Kaoru chided lightly. _And you might grow to like him, so you should place the book away and help him do a favor, right?_

Kaoru had a mad urge to strangle both the Devil and the Angel Kaorus. 'Shut up…' she thought fiercely. 'Anyway I shouldn't be talking to myself… and besides, I do not like Mr. Himura.'

_Yes you do!_ Came the two singsong voices. _Then what's that strange warmth in the pit of your stomach every time you see him? _

Kaoru told them to take a hike down the Grand Canyon.

She walked forward briskly, in a no-nonsense business way, yet, for some unknown reason, Kaoru found her palms turning a little sweaty. Mind you, just a little! But she set her jaw resolutely and reached out…

Kaoru let out a frightened cry.

His hand was gripping her wrist so tightly that she could feel the circulation being cut off abruptly. She twisted her wrist frantically, but he wouldn't release her and she grew more scared and angry. Finally, she gave up and slowly raised her gaze to meet his eyes.

Kaoru gasped.

Now she understood why all the other nurses were so terrified of Mr. Himura. He radiated cold fury from every pore of his body and his eyes were narrowed harshly, the friendly purple orbs now replaced with two feral golden eyes that reminded her oddly of murderers. His lips parted and her eyes were drawn to them instantly, staring in strange fascination.

            "I don't like nurses who sneak up on me in my sleep," he whispered, his voice sounding unmistakably feral and frosty to her ears. "What are you doing?"

His voice. It was so furious and cold. Regardless of herself, Kaoru felt a shiver running down her spine.

Wait wait wait. Why are you being scared of him? He's a dying man. Why are you so scared? 

"Let me go," she bit out firmly, sounding much less afraid than she really was and trying her best to hide the tiny waver in her voice. "I was just helping you place your book on the side table."

His eyes had narrowed even more at her response. Obviously he wasn't used to such a reply. He must think that the whole world is terrified of him, she thought, fuming privately as she allowed her anger to overtake her briefly. Then the reality came crashing back to her as she twisted unconsciously and was rewarded with a sharp stab of pain in her wrist. Oh, that was going to bruise badly. Kaoru always did bruise easily.

"No injections or tests?" it wasn't a question; it was a statement. She nodded truthfully, her eyes boring deep into his without fear this time, challenging him unknowingly. He released her and she let loose a breath that she not realize she had been holding. Quickly she cradled her wrist close to her and rubbed it, feeling the blood rushing back. Kaoru stole a small glance at him and was a little unnerved to see him staring hard at her. 

"Why are you in my room?"

"I was looking for Yahiko; is that a sin?" she complained, wringing her hands. Now this was getting a bit too much! He was only a patient anyway, and who cared if he could be violent at times? "Then I thought I could help you remove the book and you tried to break my wrist instead!"

Her cerulean eyes were flashing at him accusingly now and he felt the mistrust and hostility melting away from him like ice liquefying in the sun. This girl. She was just different, somehow. "Aa. I'm sorry then. I do not enjoy the company of most nurses, that I do not," he said, attempting to apologize. "You are not one of them, are you?" Kaoru shook her head emphatically and accepted the apology with a not so gracious snort but nodded smartly anyway, glad to see his eyes losing some of their amber hue. Then he spoke.

"Give me your hand."

"What!" she sputtered, her face turning red. "Why?"

He didn't reply but simply reached out and grasped her small slender hand before she could even pull away. Kaoru frowned and felt a faint blush creeping up. No man, no man had ever held her hand before without her trying to beat him up into a pulp. But now, she felt strangely complied to hold still with her held her small slim fingers in his own calloused hand and examined it in a no-nonsense way. She felt the heat rising in her face.

"It will bruise, Miss. But it will not be too serious."

She responded with a non-committal grunt and was surprised to find herself a little upset when he finished his examination and released her. "I… I will go now, Mr. Himura," she said hastily, backing up towards the door. "It's okay."

"Miss!"

His voice froze her instantly. "Yes, sir?"

She turned towards and was rewarded with an apologetic expression on his face. "You may call me Kenshin," he stammered, feeling a little foolish. "I am truly sorry for my actions."

In spite of herself, Kaoru smiled gently in return. "I… it's alright. You just gave me a little fright. I'm not seriously injured. Oh and Mr.… I mean, Kenshin?" she paused at the door. "You can call me Kaoru."

*~*~*

Kaoru would have much liked to stay away from Kenshin's room for the next few days or so, but it seemed like the gods had much different plans. First, it was Yahiko pestering her to push him there, since he claimed that the therapy had worn him out completely, to which Kaoru had snorted at most disbelievingly. Then it was that overbearing nurse Margery who ordered her to deliver Kenshin's meal to him while she herself went to the restroom to freshen herself up, to which Kaoru had snorted once again and called her a bimbo, while she was out of hearing distance, of course. 

And then, there was Yahiko again, which made Kaoru grit her teeth tightly and smile sweetly at him, to the point where one could almost hear the sarcasm drip. And lastly, there was Sano, who met her in the hall and asked in his oh-so-polite voice if he could see Kenshin since they used to be good friends. Kaoru had seriously doubted this, since when she opened the door for Sano, Kenshin's eyes widened considerably and he started choking on the soup that he had been drinking.

All this in the space of two short days.

It was after Sano had left to "grab a bite", which Kaoru suddenly realized was also during Megumi's tea break, did Kenshin speak to her.

"Ah… Miss Kaoru?"

"Yes?" she spoke, feeling funny but pleasant warmth spreading from deep inside her and frowned inwardly almost immediately. Why was she feeling this way? "What do you want, Kenshin?" she continued, her voice coming out more snappy than she would have liked.

"Ah… I only wanted to ask if your hand did bruise badly, that I did, Miss Kaoru."

This simple declaration melted down her walls quite a bit and Kaoru smiled warmly at him unconsciously. "It didn't bruise so badly," she lied lightly, flashing her hand at him quickly, hoping against hope that he would not notice. It appeared that Kenshin had better eyesight than she had credited him for, for his head bowed at the sight of the dark patches on her milky white hand. The room grew even quieter. 

"Miss Kaoru…" his voice was sorry and awkward, to the point where she actually started feeling sorry for him. "You do not need to lie to me. I am very, very sorry."

"Oh Kenshin…" she sighed and flicked that ever present strand of hair away from her face. "Never mind. What's past is past, right? Why do you hate nurses so much anyway? Can't you trust us?" she continued, almost as an attempt to lighten the mood, yet instead of replying, his eyes darkened and he looked down, refusing to meet her eyes.

"That, Miss Kaoru, is for me to know and you to find out."

She shrugged and turned. "I have to go, Kenshin. Try not to drown yourself in guilt, okay? I said it's okay."

And then she was gone.

*~*~*

Reviews are greatly appreciated!! Now you see that button down there, next to the drop-down menu? Good… will you click it for me? ^^ Thank you to all those who have reviewed so far!


	4. Chapter 4

Well... I'm back. =) Thank you so much to all those who have reviewed. Hope this chapter proves interesting for you guys. =D And now for the personal responses.  
**Lolinia84**: lol.. i thought that Kaoru should be the one who starts all the feelings stuff. :D Thanks for your review!  
**Tamakia'gss**: Hmm.. come to think of it, I haven't seen Kaoru's bokken anywhere.. ;P  
**Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmey**: Thanks a lot! I'll try to update as fast as I can...  
**Shahrezad1**: Thanks! I thought that it would be better if there's a bit of mix in the chapter, so that the whole thing wouldn't just be about Kenshin and Kaoru alone. Though i wouldn't mind that... ^___^  
**CurlsofSerenity**: Well... we're all *very* sure that Kenshin likes her... ;)  
**insert catchy name here**: lol... i can't think of any name for you. Yep...and so i've updated again.. you might not want to do the shrine thing though.. it frankly freaks me out.. ^^* Ehehe...  
**Dark Angel**: More? Here you go... a new chapter. =D Glad you liked the story. *breaks out in Megumi giggles*  
**Vixen1**: Thanks! I tried my best to make things IC. Really happy that you like this story so far, and I hope you'll continue liking the rest too!  
**Dove of Night**: Yay! Ooh.. that's a *blue* rose... *snaps out of silly trance for a moment* Thank you very much!!  
**Riverwood**: *chews on muffin thoughtfully* Yum! =) Thanks for your review!! Heh.. I'm pretty fond of S/M...  
**Kari**: Change pairings? *pauses and screws up face* Nahhh... i wouldn't. I like the chemistry between them too much. Glad you like the fic!  
**Mika**: *bonks Kenshin on the head* Of course Kaoru's an angel.. Come on... repeat after me you dummy, stop going 'oro'!!  
**codysoo2**: Thank you! I've tried my best not to mess up the characters, and I'm glad it turns out okay. I like Yahiko... in a way he's kind of cute, you know, in a bratty way? x)   
**Asuka-chan2**: Gee... maybe Megumi was out somewhere enjoying quality time with Sano? ;P It was a _date_, sort of... *breaks out in 2nd round of Megumi giggles*  
**Pen D. Fox**: o.O Ohh... then I better hurry up I suppose. Reviewers going crazy isn't a pleasant scene... Ehehe...  
**One black tear**: Whooops, haven't i mentioned it before? Hmmm... *scratches head* Well, anyway, he has brain cancer. Tumour in his brain.. you know... :D  
**Kitsune KeNsHiN**: Glad you liked it. I'll try to update as soon as I can for all my chapters, okay?  
**Friend of InuYasha+Kagome**: I've updated! Ehehe... Btw, thank you for reviewing on my GW story [Twisted Games] too!  
**Aislinn6**: Hehe... Thanks a lot. I hope that the Kaoru/Misao?Megumi scenes were alright.  
**Keiry**: Thanks!! =D Hope you'll continue liking the fic, and thanks for adding me! ^^  
**Califpinay3001**: Okay, so here's the latest chapter so far. Enjoy!!  
**TYDYE girl**: Glad you liked the last chapter! And I've updated, so here you go.  
**Jjah-Jjah**: Thanks... I'm really happy that you guys think this story is good. =) Enjoy this chapter then!  
**vegieslayer**: Okay okay... I'll try to update really fast!

Okay, and now on to the chapter!! 

Room 52

Chapter 4

Room 52. 

Room 52 held this strange fascination for Kaoru. Well, mostly because Kenshin was currently residing in that room. But… But… she liked its design. Well, sort of, she supposed. It was more… spacious and there seemed to be a soothing and secure atmosphere in it, partly, she suspected, because of Kenshin. And for some bizarre unexplainable reason, she found herself walking along the corridor outside it several times a day, but not once did she actually enter. Yahiko seemed to be paying less visits to Kenshin these few days and focused his time on his therapy, which Kaoru was not sure if it were a good thing, since when he returned the first thing he would do was to grumble like the world had done him a great wrongdoing. And of course, brought great discomfort to Kaoru's very sensitive ears. 

Maria had discharged about a week ago, since the doctors felt she was okay, now that her leg was healing nicely and she could use a crutch pretty well. Sano came as often as he usually did and to Kaoru's immense surprise and delight, Megumi had granted him two more late night 'dates'. Misao had recently gotten quite obsessed with this new lecturer of hers, whom she wouldn't stop calling 'Aoshi-sama' and constantly begged and groveled like a worm that they look out for him in the hospital.

Kaoru smiled. It was nice to see Misao hyped up over a guy, even though she doubted that her sister was really serious about him. But it was good to see Misao gushing and fooling around.

It had approximately two weeks since that little nasty incident with Kenshin. And everyday Kaoru found herself thinking more and more about him. Why, she did not know, but sometimes she could not be bothered anyway. He was an intriguing man, and seemed quite nice. Lucky her, she had never gotten to be on his bad side before; save for that glimpse she had of his evil persona. 

But she simply could not stop thinking about him. Well, first of all, she thought about what a strange person he was. Then eventually she would think about his medical condition, though she couldn't understand why she should care. And eventually, this would lead to her thinking about how nice and soft his flaming red hair was, what he was doing at that very moment… which would end up with Kaoru turning a bright pink and hurriedly changing her thoughts.

And besides Kenshin, Kaoru had grown to be quite 'affectionate' with dear little Yahiko, who seemed to have some sardonic delight in teasing her and making her flare up. It became common to hear them bickering and sometimes other nurses would intervene and tell them to keep the noise level down, which, of course, always ended up with Kaoru muttering insults under her breath and Yahiko making faces at that particular nurse, whoever she happened to be. Yet, no matter how much she tried, he always clammed up when she even came close to the subject of him crying. Kaoru had long given up trying. Besides, when he was ready, he would tell.

On the whole, Kaoru was quite pleased with her life the way it was at the moment. Well, except for the Kenshin part. 

*~*~*

Kaoru frowned. Something wasn't right. She just knew it, deep inside. Then she saw the warning signs. First of all, the door to Kenshin's room was open. And second of all, she could hear loud angry shouts from the room. Had something happened? She could feel a stir of worry deep inside her. Dear god, if something happened to Kenshin… she allowed the thought to trail off, trembling slightly. Taking large rapid steps, she closed the distance between her and the door and paused, finally sticking her head into the room.

Her eyes widened.

Now she knew why people were so frightened by Kenshin. She knew why they called him a demon; a freak of nature and whatnot. It was true; he was eerily scary. He was literally a ball of anger and hatred, his eyes narrowed down to lethal amethyst slits with plenty of bright harsh golden swirling amid the softer color, and his mouth twisted nastily in a vicious snarl. She could practically feel the fury radiating from him and unconsciously took a step back as she gazed blankly at him struggling with the handful of nurses, both male and female, fighting to restrain him. Her hands curled at her sides as she watched Melinda Ashton, a nurse well known for her obnoxiousness; approach Kenshin with a needle in her hands.

"You! Kamiya!"

She cursed silently. "Yes?" she forced herself to speak, surprised that her voice wasn't cowering.

"Are you blind or something? Come help restrain this patient! We need a blood sample!" Melinda barked out bossily. Kaoru muttered an insult under her breath. She took a step forward and froze when Kenshin rested his eyes at her. Betrayal, anger, confusion, wariness… his emotions, hidden behind his hateful golden and amethyst gaze, seem to flood to her and all of a sudden, she simply couldn't move. She blinked. There was no emotion on his face except for the pure livid anger… yet… she swore that she could just feel his emotions…

Whatever. What on earth was she talking about? She moved forward numbly, readying herself to restrain him. _Remember, Kaoru, you're a nurse. Nurse first, friend later._

Then she stopped abruptly.

_You are not one of them, are you? She shook her head._

Damn it, Kaoru! What are you doing? She screamed at herself mentally.

_You are not one of them, are you?_

"Hey Kamiya! Stop staring! Help us!"

She stepped forward numbly and walked over to Kenshin's side, resting her suddenly cold hand onto his arm. His skin was so hot, as if it were yet another sign of his rage. The truth was, she wasn't even applying pressure, yet the look that he gave chilled her to the bone. Then he turned his face away and suddenly stopping struggling.

Somehow that made Kaoru feel even worse than ever.

The entire procedure went along quite quickly after that, and when Melinda was finished, she haughtily left the room, leaving the other nurses to leave. Kaoru filed out dully with the others.

She didn't dare to look back.

*~*~*

"What's wrong, Kaoru?"

She wouldn't answer Megumi, but simply continued picking at her food with a look of utmost disinterest on her face. Finally she spoke. "I'm not in the mood to talk, Megumi." A long harrowed sigh issued from between her lips as she rested her chin on a propped up arm. "I… I don't know what to do anymore. I'm sorry," she added, seeing the look on her sister's face. Megumi made a face as she carefully placed a forkful of salad in her mouth. _A little teasing will get the raccoon back on track again, _she decided slyly. 

"Come on, Kaoru. Stop looking so listless. You look terrible enough already. A scowl will just make you look worse!" Megumi chuckled. Kaoru gave her an odd look. One could practically envision two fox ears popping out of the doctor's head. "Besides, you won't want me to have all the good men then, would you?"

Kaoru sighed. "Stop teasing. I know I'm not pretty, but you didn't have to rub it in, you know."

Megumi's jaw would have dropped if it were not for her self-control. Something was definitely wrong.

"Look Kao," her voice was quiet and serious now. "Looking at you has made me lose my appetite," she took another dig at ruffling the younger girl's feathers, but she just mumbled a distracted apology. Megumi sighed. "I'll see you after work today, all right?" Receiving no reply, Megumi placed a friendly hand on Kaoru's hand. "Cheer up, okay, Raccoon?" 

Kaoru smiled weakly. "Thanks, Fox."

As Megumi sauntered away from the table, she swore that a little color had returned to Kaoru's cheeks. Kaoru smiled faintly to herself. As snobby as Megumi appeared to other people, she really was a caring person at heart.

*~*~*

She knocked twice on the door gently and opened it, peering into the room in an almost frightened way. "Kenshin?" she whispered, wincing when her voice sounded especially loud in the darkened room. "Kenshin, you're not asleep, are you?"

"That I am not, Miss Kamiya. What do you want?" his voice was neutral and friendly, even, but the young nurse grimaced as if she had been struck. Kaoru tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, almost as a habit that arose when she was nervous. She could very clearly sense the apprehension in his voice, and that alone sent a chill down her back. She swallowed mentally, taking a deep breath and steadying herself.

"I…Do you mind if I come in?"

There was no answer, and Kaoru simply took silence as consent. She entered cautiously and sat down beside the bed. "Kenshin…" his name slipped out unconsciously as she struggled to adjust her vision in the darkness. He was sitting up, she could tell. "I… I'm very sorry for today. Please, don't be angry."

"I'm not angry, Miss Kamiya. I'm just disappointed. And being sorry doesn't help much." His words were cold, too cold in fact. They seemed to slice through the air without a second thought and she winced visibly. For a moment, Kenshin felt sad for her.

"But, Kenshin! Please, will you listen to me for a while?"

"There is nothing for me to hear, Miss Kamiya. I thought you were different from the other nurses, and that you would understand. Apparently I was wrong." He paused, realizing that she was hunched in her seat now and that her face was hidden from him. It felt good to release his anger on her, albeit a little too harshly. Contemplating his next words, he spoke to her again.  "And I'd like it if you do not come and disturb my rest again, Miss Kamiya. I recall telling you that I do not have a particular like for nurses."

That did it, her head snapped up and she gave him a long, hard and searching look, as in she couldn't believe his words. Kenshin wouldn't be this harsh and cruel, would he? He was never this bitter to her before. She never really thought of Kenshin as a cold harsh man. Yet, the way he was behaving right now seemed to scream in confirmation in her face. Something deep inside her berated her. _How long do you know him? And how much of him do you really know anyway?_

He could see that she was hurt by his harsh words, delivered with much sting, and he felt a slight twinge of guilt. Mind you, only a slight twinge. Watching with almost impassive numbness, he saw she stand up proudly, her eyes hard as the chair emitted a harsh screeching noise. When she spoke, she was surprised that there was actually no quaver in her voice, just a raw hurt that she could not hide. It seemed to affect Kenshin, for he refused to look up at her. She smiled humorlessly, feeling spite bubble up. 

"I see, Mr. Himura. It seems that I should not have bothered to come and apologize anyway. I'm _very _sorry to disturb you, sir. Have a good nice long rest then." Her words were practically dripping with sarcasm as she bowed to him stiffly. "Well goodbye."

As Kaoru turned her back and stalked out of the room, Kenshin, strangely, felt hollow. The room, for some reason, seemed larger and darker. 

Kenshin sighed.

*~*~*


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! First of all, thank you for waiting for this chapter and to all those who very kindly left a review! Now for the personal responses.

**vash-the-stampedes-gal13**: Lol.. here's the chapter.  
**Aryana1**: Longer chapters? Hehe... I don't know. You'll find out more about Kenshin very soon...  
**Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmat**: Have fun reading and I hope you'll continue to like this story.  
**^^**: Aww... don't cry. =) Sometimes a little sadness is needed. ;)   
**Empress of Nightmares**: Hehe... I try to make it as convincing as possible.. Thank you for reviewing!!  
**dark-luv-dove**: You flatter me _way_ too much. =) I left you a long review... You know we actually have a lot in common. x)  
**Friend of Inuyasha+Kagome**: Enjoy the new chapter!  
**EEevee**: *starts smacking head against the wall* sorry about that typo over there. Well, I've checked this chapter over twice, soI hope there won't be any more mistakes.  
**SpArKs5**: Ehehe... here's the latest chapter. Hope you like it!  
**animemistress419**: Hm...Ii didn't mean to make so many people upset... if you did feel sad because of the story then... *throws confetti* I've succeeded!!  
**Sagitarious Devil**: Thanks for your review! Have fun with this one then!  
**Shahrezad1**: *nods in agreement* You're right. Kaoru needs to make an appearance with her bokken soon.   
**Califpinay3001**: Hehe... hope you like this chapter too!   
**Prodigy's Child**: Love dust? Waiiiii!! Can I have some? *goes all starry-eyed* I want some to use!   
**Mika**: =) I don't know if that stubborn Kenshin might listen to you...  
**Kitsune KeNsHiN**: Hehe! Glad you like the story!!   
**Astgal**: I'm glad you like the way I write. I hope it's okay and please continue reading!  
: You'll know soon. Happy reading! =)  
**l3al3yanime**: I updated, so enjoy the chapter!  
**purpo kitee katx**: Hmm.. well, I hope you didn't miss this chapter!  
**Girl-who-sings-the-blues**: I was trying my best to portray them as the way they were, so I'm glad that you think my attempt was successful!  
**Tamakia'gss**: Lol... you're the second person who reviewed to ask for a bokken whacking moment. Hehe... maybe I should really get Kaoru to come in soon with that thing.  
**idyllic bliss**: Thank you so much! Glad you liked it and hope you'll continue reading!  
**Asuka-chan2**: SxM won't be around for a while... =l   
**inuyasha0024**: Thanks! Hope you'll continue reading and liking the story.  
**TYDYE girl**: I'll update as fast as I can!! ^^*  
**crystal phoenix**: You'll find out soon enough. ;) Until then, please contiinue reading this story!!  
**Bridget**: Hehe... Thanks for reviewing!! Enjoy the story...  
**ixchen**: Enjoy the latest chapter and please continue reading the story!

Now, I've had some people asking what Kenshin's illness is. Hmm… *scratches head* I did mention it in the 1st chapter during the course of the story, but since some people didn't catch it, here it goes again.

**Himura Kenshin is suffering from brain cancer. **Okay, got it? =)

Room 52

Chapter 5

Kaoru had been dreaming the whole night long. About Kenshin. How he was glaring at her so hatefully, how he refused to trust her, how she felt so utterly alone and terrible.

Needless to say, it was a very tired and listless Kaoru who went to work the next day. 

Now, as she sat in Megumi's car while her sister drove them both to work, Kaoru gazed out languidly at the blurring scenery outside. The sun shone in her eyes glaringly yet Kaoru still slowly moved her head to touch against the cool glass pane. Her eyes never really registered the scenery at all. Suddenly she pulled away and cast her blank gaze downwards instead. Megumi allowed herself to release a barely audible sigh and refocused on the road.

Kaoru didn't seem to notice.

The twenty-two-year-old wondered if she should apologize. After all, she was sure that quarreling with a brain cancer-stricken patient wasn't going to do wonders for his health. Nah. He had been so… harsh. She wasn't sure she had the _courage_ to face him again.

Well, another day had started.

*~*~*

Kaoru walked briskly down the hallway, ready to enter the room Yahiko and the others were in, she was surprised to see a young girl standing outside, glancing around shyly. 

There was nothing too special about this girl, who couldn't have been more than Yahiko's age. She was leaning against the wall, her short straight brown hair falling forward and shielding part of her face. She was dressed very simply in a crisp tee and a denim skirt, quite decent to say the least, when compared to what Kaoru had seen some of the girls near that child's age were wearing these days. Mou! Didn't _they_ have any modesty at all? The girl was carefully holding a bag of something, as if it were some sort of national treasure. She peered around timidly and Kaoru couldn't help but feel a little protective of the girl at the frail frightened nature she seemed to have.

"Hi there, can I help you with something?"

As she had expected, the girl gave a start and turned red. She stuttered for a moment before answering in a shy soft voice. "Uh… can I… can I go in there? I'm a frien- no, no, I'm a _classmate _of Myojin Yahiko and I have some messages from our class…"

Kaoru smiled kindly at her. "Okay. What's your name?"

"Tsubame, Miss. Sanjou Tsubame."

Kaoru paused to push open the door. "Oh, just call me Kaoru." She walked in breezily and proceeded to yank the blankets off Yahiko's bed while cheerfully screaming… err… calling him to wake up as if it were the most normal thing in the world to do. As she had expected, the dark-haired kid pushed himself up with his arms slowly, his hair a mess and his eyes half-opened, all the while muttering about crazy ugly nurses who liked screaming first thing in the morning. Kaoru grinned and whacked him. "Shut up, kid. You've got a visitor today."

His eyes widened immediately, all trace of sleep gone in the blink of an eye and he ran a hand through his hair, looking around in surprise. "Tsubame?"

_Hey, wait a second. I've never seen Yahiko have any visitors before… except for Tsubame…_

Kaoru stayed around for a while more to watch in mild amusement as Yahiko greeted the now red girl with surprising enthusiasm. She watched with even more amusement when Tsubame, upon carefully sitting herself on the chair by his bed, proceeded to delicately draw a hand-drawn card, which Kaoru could glimpse dozens of messages written by different people on it. She smiled faintly to herself. It was very sweet of Yahiko's class to do that for him, she felt. Besides, it was cute to see Yahiko's eyes softening as Tsubame pressed the card warmly into his hands. Kaoru giggled softly to herself. This was getting quite interesting.

Ah… young love.

Kaoru chuckled, before turning solemn once again. She unconsciously stepped towards the window and touched the cool glass pane lightly, her eyes staring off into the sky.

"Kenshin…"

Kaoru blinked. Why had she been thinking about Kenshin and love at the same time? _Che! Kaoru, you must be going all mixed up… _Despite herself, the dark-haired nurse still turned a stark shade of pink.

Somewhere in the hospital, a redhead sneezed. 

*~*~*

"Fox? Go out with me tonight?"

Sanosuke had expected Megumi to turn her nose up at his invitation and had thus prepared himself with a bunch of simple but effective arguments to win her over. It had been quite a while since he last gone to look for the kitsune, and already he was missing her. He smirked inwardly. Sagara Sanosuke was a busy man sometimes, but somehow he found time for chasing after this sly fox of a doctor who had so unwittingly staked a permanent piece of his heart. There was just something different about Megumi, besides the fact that she had pushed him away at first instead of throwing herself at him like most of the other girls he had fancied. But he never felt anything for them that were as intense as how he felt for the fox though. She was just different… 

Someday Sanosuke wanted to make her smile just for him.

But at the present moment, Megumi simply shook her head tiredly and leant against the frame of the door. Her shift was over; it had been a tiring and harrowing day. As pleasantly surprised as she was to see Sanosuke so patiently awaiting her, she was still very weary and besides, she didn't really feel up to it to go out. All she wanted was to go home quickly and sleep the night away. And then… there was Kaoru.

Megumi sighed softly. Kaoru. Something was eating away at the normally cheerful and happy girl, and this older sister didn't like it.

"I can't, tori-atama. Not tonight. I'm tired, so if you'll just excuse me…" she kept her voice to a clipped and impatient tone. After all, she still had a little energy left for keeping up her image as a hard-to-get and ruthlessly cold woman. She made a quick swiping motion with her hand and hurriedly tried to move away. Kaoru said she'd be going home alone today. Megumi had wanted to insist on her going with her, but he wouldn't let her.

"Look, Sanosuke, I mean what I say and I…"

"Go for a walk with me." His quiet voice cut in abruptly.

She fell silent. It wasn't really a command, more like a quiet request. And as irritating as she found Sanosuke to be sometimes… there were also times where she found that she simply couldn't say 'no' to him. "I… oh, fine!" she finally snapped out waspishly. "This better be good, Sagara."

Yet, she knew that he never meant that she had to go with him: it was a request, and she was free to refuse. Yet she agreed.

A walk would be nice, actually.

Megumi liked the night. It was mysteriously beautiful, she thought, especially with the moon peeking out from time to time behind slowly sifting clouds. She liked the wind that breezed past lightly, caressing her gently. She liked the way the night air smelt, crisp and fresh. But she had never really taken a walk before, much less during the night, and with a man who was currently trying his best to win her affections, and to her complete shock, was actually succeeding a little. Megumi didn't really think that taking walks in the middle of some weird park at nearly eleven at night was very sensible; especially with a man… she knew what kind of perverted things they were capable of. And besides, what about muggers? 

But she knew that Sano would never hurt her. at least, not intentionally. This she was very clear of, and besides, she was sure Sano would fend off any mugger stupid enough to come their way.

"Oi, Megitsune. You wanna talk about it?"

           "About what?" she questioned. Goodness, was she really so transparent that Sano, king of the brainless chicken heads, could see through her so easily?

"Come on… I know something's bugging you. You ain't talking much and you seem down," he gave a cocky grin. "Besides, you're not so nasty today."

She let out a soft humorless chuckle. "True," she conceded. "It's… it's nothing. Perhaps I should go back to being mean hen, tori-atama. Would you like that?"

"Che!" he shook his head good-naturedly and scratched the back of his head. "I was just wondering, fox. So… you'll tell me?"

Megumi looked up at his tall towering figure, relaxed as he slowly strolled beside her and felt something inside her tearing and giving way. She breathed in sharply. What was wrong with her? Was she going soft? "It's about Kaoru… she's been very upset these few days," she heard herself say and blinked in surprise. Sano made a noise of soft understanding and she smiled inwardly. Well, this was certainly a surprise. Who knew that Sanosuke could be this understanding? He obviously knew that she was worried about her sister, just because she was her sister. 

"Aa."

That was it. That was all that he said, but she sensed his presence closer to her, as if trying to envelope her in the warmth radiating from him. But what mattered most to Megumi was the fact that as dense as she had thought Sanosuke to be, he had proved her wrong. They continued working and Megumi glanced at her watch briefly. As much as she wanted to continue this, it was late. She still had work tomorrow and due to the fact that Megumi was a woman who was beautiful and she knew it, going to work with tremendous eye circles was not something that she relished particularly.

"Sano I think it's time that we lea—"           Her words were cut off abruptly as Sano suddenly sank to his knees. Megumi blinked. What was he doing? She squinted in the darkness as he gently scooped something up and slowly stood up, all the while cradling the object in his large warm palms. "Sano?" she asked curiously, awaiting an explanation. She peered at the thing in his hands, her eyes squinting in the darkness.

It was a small little kitten.

"The thing's hurt." His voice was gruff but to Megumi's glee, she detected an underlying note of worry. Sagara Sanosuke, tough guy know-it-all, king of the gamblers and alcohol addict, was worried over a tiny little kitten. Wow. Was the sky ready to fall next? Absent-mindedly, Megumi extended a hand delicately for the cat to sniff at before stroking the top of its head lightly. "You're a doctor, remember?" he continued, peering at a dry mass of something dark on one of the creature's hind leg, bent awkwardly at a crooked angle.

Megumi sighed and took the cat into her arms carefully, inspecting the wound. "I'm a doctor who treats _humans_, tori-atama. Not one who treats animals. I can't treat him," she corrected primly. He shook his head and waved his arm dismissively. "It's a she," he rectified, his eyes twinkling. "I peeked." Steering the subject back to the original topic, he continued.

"Whatever. You're still a doctor and you're supposed to be warm and loving and good at nursing. You were good with my hand though." A bit of his humor had crept back as he gave her a wink. "Do something." Megumi shook her head ruefully. It was true… the very first part of his words, at least. Still holding the kitten, she made towards her car. Suddenly she paused and turned to look at Sano.

"What's her name?" she questioned, sure that Sano would have already given the injured animal a name.

Indeed he had. In the moonlight, with the wind tousling his hair, he looked strangely attractive. Sano's eyes shone mischievously.

"Kitsune."

*~*~*

It had been undeniably weird for Kaoru to wake up in the morning by a screeching Misao yelling about some fur ball and Megumi, for once sounding panicked, shouting about not kicking Kitsune. Which was just plain weird, since she had never heard of Megumi once referring to herself by Sano's nickname. Yet once she stumbled to her feet and got out, the situation made light. Megumi was clutching something to her tightly, which Kaoru soon recognized as a small injured kitten, while Misao stood not too far away, gasping for breath. She raised an eyebrow and grinned. Well, it had been a while since the Kamiya household had so much bustling activity.

Megumi set the trembling kitten down into a box and patted it gently, mindful of its now pitiful mewls that increased in volume with every passing minute. "Misao!" she admonished lightly. "It was only a cat. You could have killed Kitsune. Sano would have been furious."

"Kitsune?" came Kaoru's sleepy voice as she waved good morning to her sisters. 

Megumi smiled faintly. "That's Sano's new pet. He named her Kitsune." She continued with her half-smile as she patted the kitten again.

A hoot of laughter sounded from Misao nearby as she doubled over in amusement. Finally, the youngest girl straightened, giggling as she grabbed her bag. "Oops, I'm late," she yelled cheerfully. "Bye, I'm leaving!" Giving her sisters quick hugs she bounded out the door, cheerful as ever. "And take good care of Kitsune!" Her voice came echoing back from the corridor.

Kaoru smiled wryly. Misao… She loved her sister dearly. Turning to look at Megumi, she smiled too, at the sight of her usually harsh sister now going mushy over a little kitten. She sighed, knowing that she should be preparing for work soon. Then she made up her mind abruptly.

Maybe she should just put the whole load of bull with Kenshin right behind her.

*~*~*

Now much KxK in this chapter, I'm afraid! I wanted to keep their little argument simmering for a while. ^^* But lots of SxM! Enjoy the SxM while you can though, because the next few chapters will be more focused on KxK. I think it's time I did something about those two… Ehehe… AxM will come in later in the story though, once I find that I'm satisfied with the state of KxK's relationship! 

Review if you want a cookie! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello all! I'm back… sorry about the really long breaks in between the posting of chapters, but I've been plodding away at future chapters and kind of got so sick with the angst that I have to got through over and over again during the course of editing the chapters. But for KxK lovers, hope you like this chapter!! I had a tough time… *scratches head*

**ixchen**: Have fun with this chapter and hope you like it!  
**EEevee**: Hehe, glad you liked the S/M. I have a really soft spot for that kind of stuff... ;)  
**Shahrezad1**: Mmm...! Now that you mentioned it, the kitty _should_ be orangey like a fox!!  
**Pen D. Fox**: Whoa! You have a very interesting household... ^^ Stray dogs entering your house? =P  
**Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet**: Glad you liked the story! Enjoy this chapter...  
**thunder sister**: You get your cookie... =)  
**IC**: Thanks for your comments! LOL... I've had people calling me an English freak in jest before though... =P  
**Riverwood**: You know... making Kenshin die seems nice in a sort of sadistic way... bwahaha..!!  
**anj**: *pops cookie in your hand* here you go...  
**Tamakia'gss**: Lol! You're sounding quite hyper...  
**Mika**: Haha... glad you liked the story!! =) Waiii... I like kitties... ^^  
**random fan**: okok, I've updated... ^^*  
**Califpinay3001**: Have fun with this chapter!!  
**Silver Dragon 2488**: *soaks up the praise* BWAHAHA! *cough* Anyway, glad you liked the story, and hope you continue reading!  
**Aislinn6**: Lol... glad you liked the story.  
**Sheer Bliss**: OOH, you're Korean! Haha, this is the first time I've ever had a chance to speak to a Korean. *grin and bows* I like Korean dramas [the interesting ones, at least] but sometimes it's sort of weird when you can predict almost every thing that's about to happen.. ^^*   
**purpo kitee katx**: *blushes* Aww... thanks! Hope you continue reading!  
**Asuka-chan2**: Waff... mm... waff is good, yes? ^-^  
**Mishorou Mie**: Heh, hope you'll like this chapter too!  
**Friend of InuYasha+Kagome**: Enjoy all the KxK moments I squeezed in here!  
**Astgal**: Yay... KxK is good...!!  
**Kitsune KeNsHiN**: I've updated! Glad you liked the story!  
**lonewolfz**: WAH! Finally I come across someone from SG. You're like the what? 2nd person I came across... =))) Yayyy... YxT is cute, in a light waffy way. Err, I think I'm high too... on sugar...  
**star-crystals**: Thanks! I've been trying my best to make sure the characters are as IC as possible, and realistic...  
**Prodigy's Child**: Love dust?? *eyes go really starry and authoress runs off to test it on two of her unsuspecting friends* Whoa... Ehehe, anyway, enjoy this chapter!!  


Room 52

Chapter 6

Kaoru smiled fondly. 

Somehow, she found it completely adorable to observe the budding crush that Yahiko had seemed to be developing on Tsubame. Every since she had visited that day… Yahiko was just simply more cheerful than before. It did him good, she decided. She was quite willing to bet that chicken soup had never tasted better when little Tsubame prepared it caringly. It was cute, indeed. 

And besides, when Yahiko wasn't being a brat, she wasn't having a headache.

Her work was getting easier now, or so she thought. Maybe it was that she was much more used to it now, and that she could cope better. Or maybe… maybe it was because she didn't have much of a distraction these few days. After all, Yahiko hardly went into Kenshin's room anymore and thus, he was way too oblivious to notice any tension.

Riiiight.

Actually in a way it was right. It wasn't that her little mishap with the redheaded patient wasn't bothering her. On the contrary, she often thought about it. But she tried not to, after all, why the heck was Kenshin being so stubborn? She said she was sorry, and she really was! Kaoru just couldn't get it. Weren't we all supposed to forgive and forget? Somebody needed to teach Kenshin that, before he really went overboard.

But anyway, she had tried to keep her mind fully occupied on her nursing, and to Kaoru's pleasant surprise, it worked a little. She shrugged mentally. Tiring as it could get sometimes, she didn't mind.

But. Just but.

But what she wouldn't give to have her relationship with Kenshin back on track again, towards friendship.

Or maybe a little more.

*~*~*

Kenshin liked that garden in the hospital. It was a nice place, fairly shady and always packed full of sweet-smelling flowers. The bushes were always neatly trimmed and any fallen leaf was always removed within a day of its separation from the tree. Kenshin did like the neatness of it all, to a certain extent, but he did wish that it could be a little more untidy sometimes. Somehow it just didn't seem natural for all this neatness.

He slowly walked along the path that winded around the small garden, breathing in deeply. His illness was so bad yet; after all he was still at an early stage and could afford to go for light walks for very short periods of time. It felt wonderful to be out of the pathetic cage call a room for once. He walked slowly, taking extra care to notice each beautiful flower; to see each green blade of grass. His time would come soon, he supposed, if he had his way. People might find the diminutive man quite crazy in his apparent wish to die of cancer due to his violent refusal to treatment despite the doctors' best effort to make him come around. Kenshin closed his eyes briefly. What did they know? Did they really think him as so strange to want to die without a reason? **_Of course_**he had a reason. He just didn't like to tell the whole world about it.

Shishou. Kenshin felt a wry flickering smile coming on. The arrogant man had shown his concern for his 'baka deshi' for once, by sending him for treatment despite Kenshin's continuous refusals. He remembered how the two of them had had a heated discussion in the doctor's office, with Hiko giving him a glare and telling the doctors "I don't care what the hell you do! Just treat him! Tie him up if you need to!" His egotistical front had completely disappeared, and he left the hospital, fuming and muttering furiously about stupid students and how he needed a drink.

Aa. Kenshin could never really beat his shishou.

Suddenly he felt a presence behind him; a hesitant frightened presence. Turning around swiftly, Kenshin froze and forced a small reassuring smile onto his face. 

Kaoru.

The more violent side of Himura Kenshin smiled dryly. She was nervous, that he could sense quite clearly as she plastered a huge fake smile onto her face. Well, he might as well apologize to her today. Kamiya Kaoru was very well a force to reckon with, as he had gotten a simple mild taste of before, and the hurt that had flashed briefly on her face was rather clearly imprinted in Kenshin. And to his discomfort, he found that he did not quite enjoy being the cause of Kaoru's unhappiness very much.

"Miss Kaoru, I want to…"

"Um, Kenshin, what I'd like to say…"

They both stopped and Kaoru let loose an uneasy giggle, fidgeting under his scrutiny. "You first?" she offered warily, the corners of her lips quirking up cutely in an attempt at a smile. He shook his head.

"Maa, maa. You first, Miss Kaoru." He refused politely.

She seemed to perk up at the lack of formality and nodded in response. "Kenshin," she began softly. "About that day… I'm sorry, really," she spoke, tilting her head up cautiously, as if convinced that he would pounce upon her and have her head for dinner or something. "I hope… I hope you understand."

He managed a nod and closed his eyes. How long had it been since someone offered a sincere apology to him? Besides the first time when Kaoru had tried to make amends… but he had been too foolish and angry to listen. But now… now Kenshin knew better. He hadn't enjoyed the sour feelings that their little quarrel had evoked in him, and as much as he was afraid that the relationship would move up a further level from friendship, he willed himself not to be stupid and not to hurt her feelings again.

"It's okay, Miss Kaoru. I'm sorry for my remarks the other day too. I was… upset…" he paused, thinking of a suitable word to use. "I hope you understand too."

"Of course." He could tell by the sudden perk of her voice that she was greatly cheered and encouraged by his words. The milder side of Kenshin smiled. She was so easy to please sometimes. "Um… Kenshin?"

"Yes, Miss Kaoru?" he made sure that his voice was neutral; warm, even.

"You're not angry anymore, are you, Kenshin?"

He noticed that she had closed the distance between them during the course of her short question and was now standing beside him, leaning lightly against the same tree as he was. The faint sweet scent of jasmine enveloped him suddenly and he found himself growing heady for a split second. This had nothing to do with brain cancer, he knew. The redhead smiled lightly. "I am not, Miss Kaoru." He allowed himself to look at the pretty dark-haired nurse who was only slightly shorter than he. She was staring off into space, but he knew that she was listening.

"Good." She turned her face to him and smiled readily. Something in him crumbled at her smile, and as much as Kenshin enjoyed the blissful feelings that tumbled over him in a mad rush, he did not like it.

He would not, or rather, would not get close to anyone, needless to say this young untouched girl so pure and cheerful.

"Will you tell me why you don't like nurses? I mean… we were only trying to help…" she gestured with her hands and Kenshin could sense her frustration and curiosity behind her words. She was outwardly calm and polite, of course, but he knew better. He could read her like a book.

"That is a long story, Miss Kaoru."

A strange haze seemed to envelope her gently, twisting itself around her. It was a nice warm and fuzzy feeling, and Kaoru kind of liked it, actually. Everything seemed to fade away slowly, leaving Kenshin, and only Kenshin. She closed her eyes, noticing how his face seemed to be getting closer with every passing moment. Was it her who was moving her face, or him? He seemed to invade her senses completely, his pleasant distinctive smell engulfing her, his low rumbling voice wrapping around her as though it were some kind of cocoon, and his face etched clearly in her mind.

And the strangest thing was… she liked it. Oh, Kaoru liked it very much indeed.

"I… I have time…"

Kaoru was distantly aware of the words slipping from her mouth without thinking, her voice suddenly vaguely soft.

Something was going to happen. _He's going to kiss me._

"Miss Kaoru…I…" she ignored the use of 'Miss' before her name, knowing that Kenshin would always be polite. Everything about her was ready for whatever was about to happen between her and the man who had somehow managed to find a way into her usually closed heart. 

"Himura?"

That was it. The spell was broken by the low voice void of any emotion. A light seemed to turn on in Kaoru's hazy mind and they both sprang away from each other simultaneously, a dark mortified flush spreading delicately across the blue-eyed nurse's cheeks as she realized just how close they had been. 

_What was I thinking?_ Something screamed inside her, and for a split second, Kaoru was divided on both frustration and embarrassment, before wisely deciding to let the matter slide. Kenshin, she noticed, quickly took a step away in order to maintain an honorable distance between the two of them. "Yes?" he spoke, his voice neutral and nearly pleasant.

"I need to speak to you."

"Aa."

From behind the blocking of a few rather large shrubs emerged a tall man, dressed in an immaculately white doctor's coat, holding a thick manila folder. Dark black hair partially obscured cold ice blue eyes that scanned the scene before without so much as a faint flicker of interest. "Am I intruding?" he spoke again, his words more of a statement than a question. Kaoru shivered mentally. There was something about this guy that she couldn't really lay her finger on. He was just so cold and distant that… well… it kind of seemed unnatural to her. She watched with mild interest as Kenshin shook his head in reply to the man's question, wondering if his hair was actually as soft as it looked. Another blush appeared, and Kaoru shook her head inwardly. At this rate, she was going to be known as the nurse who simply couldn't stop blushing.

_Focus, Kamiya!_

"Ah… perhaps you two might not have met before." Kaoru allowed herself to be jolted out of her own private thoughts by Kenshin's masculine voice. "This is Miss Kamiya Kaoru, who works in one of the children's wards. She takes care of Yahiko, I believe. You know him, don't you?" he addressed the strange man. The man nodded impassively. 

"A little mischievous." Kaoru made a face to herself. Mischievous? That kid could very well be the spawn of Satan himself. 

"And, Miss Kaoru?"

"Yes, Kenshin?" she answered, awaiting the introduction of the tall man.

"This is my doctor." There was a short pause that left her feeling a little nervous. "Dr. Shinomori."

"Shinomori? As in Aoshi Shinomori?" 

Kenshin blinked in surprise as he watched the blushing woman who had been with him before Shinomori arrived being replaced by an excited hopping teenager. What was this; some kind of crush? For some unexplainable reason, he felt a prick of jealously before he ruthlessly brushed it away. "Yes, Miss Kaoru," he replied to the young woman, whose eyes were now large with excitement and positively malicious. 

She grinned in exhilaration and stepped quickly to the tall man who towered over her, making a prompt inspection. Kenshin swore that he could practically see the enthusiasm bubbling out of her like a fountain, while Aoshi was starting to show visible signs of discomfort. Now, _that _was not a good sign, indeed. Perhaps now would be a good time to intervene.

"Uh… Miss Kaoru…"

She seemed to snap out of her ditzy trance at once and quickly blushed as she stuck out a hand to Aoshi. "Oh sorry," she apologized sincerely, smiling. "I'm Kamiya Kaoru. It's nice to meet you, Dr. Shinomori." Continuing to smile as he hesitantly shook her hand without a word, Kaoru bent her head slightly. "Well, I do think that Misao has good taste in the looks department. Maybe we could do something about his personality though. It wouldn't hurt him to talk more," she muttered under her breath.

"Pardon?"

Kaoru felt tiny beads of sweat rolling down her face. "Oh, nothing," she spoke, albeit a little too cheerfully. "My sister told me about you, that's all."

"Miss Megumi tells you about Dr. Shinomori?" it was Kenshin who had entered the conversation and Kaoru smiled warmly at him.

"Not Megumi. My younger sister, Misao." Her voice took on a tender note at the mention of her sisters. 

"Ah."

Aoshi scanned his mind. The name of Kamiya Misao sounded familiar… then it hit him.

"She has a braid?"

Kaoru blinked in surprise. "Why, um… yes. Misao's been keeping that braid of hers since she was very young. She wouldn't cut her hair ever since… well, ever since she wanted to keep it long."

Aoshi nodded impassively.

Kaoru sighed. "I'll leave you two to talk now. It's really been a pleasure, Dr. Shinomori." She turned towards Kenshin and touched him with a warmhearted smile. "See you, Kenshin."

He watched her go and then shifted his attention to Aoshi.

"Shinomori."

The temperature seemed to drop a little.

"Himura. There is not much time."

"Ah. Nothing new, Shinomori. I do not mind." His tone was tired now, like an old man's.

"We have a job to do. I'll send you the details."

"Don't bother." His voice was impossibly hard. "Just leave me alone."

The other man grunted. "We both know that it's absurd."

Kenshin allowed a small humorless smile to grace his finely chiseled features. "Perhaps."

*~*~*


	7. Chapter 7: Kenshin's Interlude

A/N: Helloo everyone! Sorry about the long, long wait on this one, but later I've gotten hooked on Inuyasha. -goes starry-eyed- And then I forgot all about the existence of this fic!! wails That, plus the fact that school's starting soon (2nd Jan to be exact) and I have _not_ finished my homework, and I sort of got carried away with planning a class gathering…

Chicken wings should NOT be left on the barbeque grills until they turn black. Remember that.

And on with the story! No personal responses today… sorry, got a little lazy…

Room 52   
Chapter 7

Kenshin's Interlude 

Hello. My name is Himura Kenshin. I have brain cancer and I hope that I can one day die from it.

Okay… maybe that wasn't such a good beginning. But it is the truth, that it is.

My uncle, Hiko, paid me a visit not too long ago. Unfortunately, he left in less than fifteen minutes, saying how the hospital stay had indirectly affected my brain. Said that I was all smiley and idiotic and weird when I talked to people. Well, in a way, I supposed that my uncle is right. But… isn't being like this better than who I was before? At least people are not afraid to talk to me. At least they don't shun me like I'm some kind of monster.

No, wait. Some people are shunning me. The nurses, of course. It is in my opinion that these ladies have never seen an angry man before. People say I am formidable when I am angry. So I try not to scare others away with my sudden personality change, by putting on a more polite and pleasant mask when I am feeling fine. Regrettably, it isn't working very well. This is all getting rather confusing, I suppose. Let me start from the beginning, then.

I'm an orphan. Hiko took me in when I was very young and brought me up. My uncle is quite rich, and rather eccentric, I must say. Sure, he might be a womanizing, beer-loving, martial arts-obsessed man, but he is my uncle, and in a way, he is the father that I never had a chance to be with before. He saw that I showed some promise in martial arts, and being quite obsessed himself, Hiko taught me to wield a sword by the time I was ten. He believes in bringing children up strictly, and needless to say, I was not very pampered during my childhood. With time, he took to calling me his 'stupid student', or 'baka deshi', and was always telling me to be manlier.

So I grew up in his mansion, having daily practice in Hiko's huge plot of land. I'm not scrawny, just a bit too short for my liking, and this attracted the attention of many bullies during my schooldays. Knowing how to defend myself was a great help, and sometimes I think Hiko somehow managed to foresee the future. I didn't really have many friends, since my uncle felt that all my spare time was to be spent on training, and nothing else, so the friends I had were few and precious. One of them was Sanosuke, who, as I remembered, was loud, rambunctious and was always looking for a fight. He hasn't changed much, that Sano. But he was also friendly, and within a few days of transferring to the same high school as him, we became friends.

But even then I was still pretty much a loner. I kept to myself, you see, as I never really had the experience of making friends. It was just something… different. Something alien and strange to me. I never made much of an effort to make friends and ignored those who bothered me, such as the simpering giggling girls who, for some strange unexplained reason, only knew how to surround and irritate me, as well as all the people who threatened to beat me up. High school wasn't the right place for me. I didn't really belong there. I went through my lessons because they were a duty, never paying much attention but still scoring high marks.

And then one day, I met Tomoe.

I was on the way home when I heard a girl crying for help. I was curious, I guessed, and detoured into an alley. She had been surrounded by a group of rough-looking boys, each wielding some kind of weapon, be it a stick or a broken glass bottle. They were threatening her for money and she looked so helpless that I stepped in. Besides, I recognized her from school. I was cold and harsh at that age, but I was not heartless, contrary to common belief. The attackers were easy enough to take down and when I was finished, she just stood there, looking shocked and relieved all at the same time. Then she smiled serenely.

"Thank you," she had said quietly.

From that day onwards, after our little encounter, she was always especially kind to me. She became a source of serenity and calm for me, someone whom I looked forward to seeing each day, just because of the peace and beauty that she seemed to radiate around her. Tomoe. That name meant much to me, as time passed. She was someone different, someone graceful, beautiful and seemingly unearthly. She found a place in my confused heart and slowly, I grew to love this quiet and serene woman.

She meant something to me. She really did. And I fell in love.

I still don't really know why I fell in love with Tomoe. Perhaps it was her grace. Or maybe it was the silent strength and peaceful air she had around her. The thing was, she was independent and could provide a source of comfort that I badly wanted in my youth. I was going through a difficult stage during that time, struggling with the sudden intensive training that Hiko had put me to and grappling with my own confusing heart. And she was there. She knew about my training, my unease with socializing, and she helped me by just being there.

She was so beautiful. Every time I looked at her, something would happen to me. But there was a problem.

She had a boyfriend. His name was Akira. Whenever I saw them looking at each other, I knew I just didn't stand a chance.

But I held on. I didn't dream, since it would be hopeless, but I held on. Maybe someday, she would return my feelings. But in any case, I wanted to be there to help her, in case she fell. Just like how she helped me.

Then she found out about my feelings for her.

I think she loved me. Maybe gratitude turned into understanding, and understanding became love. I don't know. But I loved her, and it was the first time for me to deal with strange feelings like this.

Maybe I was scared. Deep down, I probably was. I needed Tomoe. She was beautiful, peaceful, and everything that I wanted in my life. But she wasn't mine. She was Akira's. That never failed to make me angry and frustrated. Part of me wished that maybe one day, Tomoe would love me back, and show it to me. But the other part of me told me that she still had feelings for Akira.

So I kept quiet. Our friendship changed overnight, with Tomoe edging away slowly. I think she was scared. Maybe she wasn't. But I will never know.

Because two weeks later Tomoe fell into a coma.

I don't want to talk about it. Let's just say I confronted her while she was with Akira. There was a fight, Tomoe left coldly, and a car ran over her. She wasn't looking, the police said. According to passersby, she seemed to be preoccupied with something. And she never saw the car.

But Akira saw. And being the selfless loving boyfriend he was, he tried to shield her.

Akira died on the spot. Tomoe still lies in a hospital bed today, six hundred kilometers away from mine, still in a coma, still unmoving. They say she'll never wake up again.

Her accident drove me over the edge. I spiraled in depression, into violence. I hated everyone. But most of all, I hated myself.

That was seven years ago. Today, it still hurts.

I never spoke about her with anyone. In fact, everyone shunned me after that. I didn't care. I got into trouble with gangs, and in one particular fight, got my scar. It's a reminder of why I'm doing this. Tomoe's younger brother, Enishi, came after me some time ago, wanting revenge. My fault, he said. My fault that I broke up Tomoe's happiness with Akira. My fault that she was so troubled. My fault that she was knocked over by the car. My fault.

They sent him to an asylum after he tried to burn down my Uncle's house. But he's right. It is my fault.

Nobody could lift me out of the depression I had sunk into. I resorted to violence, as an outlet. Then, I discovered I had brain cancer. It seemed only natural that I would use that chance to die. Hiko finally intervened, however. All those years, he had never said a word about Tomoe, only that "you need to get over her, you stupid student". He sent me into a hospital, without even so much as asking me what I thought of it, and demanded that the doctors do something to me.

Coming from Hiko, that was comparable to an open display of affection. It shocked me, to say the least.

But the hospital did me good, I supposed. I realized that people were truly frightened of me, and truthfully, I didn't give a damn. All the better. After all, then I could die, just the way I wanted, right?

Wrong. It was Shinomori Aoshi who delivered the blow that woke me up. "We have a job to do," he said coldly. "You're a patient. So we'll make you get better. Whether you like it or not."

He had been blunt and harsh, but something inside me protested at my behavior after that. I became milder, I guess. Or, if you like, in Hiko's words, I became a smiley idiot. I kept the younger, darker side of me away. But I found that I didn't really mind. I attracted visitors, such as Yahiko, who helped to enrich my life. I knew that the nurses liked me and often gushed about me, because of my hair and looks.

But I still wanted to die. So anyone who tried to get blood samples from me, or force me to take any medication, I fought back. I already know that my food is drugged. Isn't that enough? I already said I didn't want any treatment. I was doing this because of Hiko. I knew that my uncle did care, even though he acted like the whole world would benefit greatly if I died.

Most of the staff was terrified of me. This time, I really didn't care.

Then Kamiya Kaoru joined the nursing staff.

I'd never met anyone quite like her. She was persuasive, out-going, caring and beautiful all rolled into one. She was a nurse, true, and that enough should have made me dislike her. Yet she somehow drew me to her. There was something in that very special smile of hers that touched me inside. And I knew she cared. She was sincere enough to come after me for forgiveness after she broke a promise of loyalty to me.

It's been a long time since anyone took me that seriously. A long time since anyone showed that they did indeed care.

I don't know how to describe Miss Kaoru. She was just so full of life, and so headstrong, yet sometimes, she seems like all she needed was some support. She's almost the exact opposite of Tomoe in fact. It's as though Kaoru is some kind of light. She's something beautiful, something precious and wonderful. She touched my heart in a way that I would have never imagined. She was there to help me, and I trusted her. The energy that she gives off is amazing, sometimes. Yet, it is a part of Miss Kaoru, and we all accept it.

She's been coming in more and more often to see me these few days. If I had been a little younger, I dare say that I would have found her attention a little disconcerting. But I like it. I like it when Miss Kaoru comes in and sits down next to me, to talk. We talk about a lot of things. Well, actually, she talks and I do the smiley idiot thing. But I don't mind. I think that sitting next to her, watching her, just knowing that she's there… it's more than enough for me. I feel happy and content just with that.

Something strikes me about her smile. It's warm and caring and kind. Most of all, it's beautiful. She's probably one of those girls who grew up in a happy family. And when I look at her, something happens to me. It's like what I felt when I look at Tomoe, except that it's stronger.

I haven't felt this way in a long time.

Miss Kaoru.

I think I'm falling in love with Miss Kaoru.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm baaaack! =D *stops and blinks at the silence* well… anyway, thank you all for your reviews and sorry for taking so long. I got really caught up with school and stuff… So enjoy the newest chapter. Remember the load of Yahiko at the beginning of the story? Yep… it's all going to be explained. I'm dropping personal replies to reviews, partly 'cos I'm too lazy and I never seem to find time. But I still love reviews!! *smiles brightly* just because I don't do personal replies anymore doesn't mean I don't like a review any less…

That's a hint, in case you're too thick in the head to notice. ;) Lol. Just kidding.

And a happy Chinese New Year to everyone!! Say hellooo to the lovely hongbaos! =D

Room 52

Chapter 8

Aoshi was tired. He was a doctor, for goodness sake, not an errand boy! What on earth was he doing delivering a thick stack of manila folders to various doctors when he could be in his clinic? Besides, it wasn't as if he didn't have any patients to attend to. The tall stoic man slowed his pace slightly. His mind wasn't on delivering these folders. Rather, it was focused on one of his patients.

Himura Kenshin.

He knew why that man wanted to die. Perhaps he didn't know the true exact reason, but as he managed to grasp the basic concept. Normal people who haven't done anything wrong wouldn't want to die. They'd seek treatment, especially if this treatment was being handed over to them on a silver platter by their very own uncle.

Atonement. Himura Kenhsin wanted to atone for his wrongdoings. 

Aoshi really couldn't say what Kenshin had done wrong. He didn't seem like the type of man who would be a criminal out of prison or something. Murderer, rapist, robber, burglar, conman… Kenshin just didn't really seem to fit any of those descriptions. But everyone had a sad tale to tell, and he was content to leave the redhead to his own wishes. But all the same, Aoshi was a doctor. And regardless of Kenshin's wish to die from his illness, he was afraid that he couldn't allow his patient to die.

He was a doctor, after all.

Back to the beginning. If he was a doctor, then what was he doing playing errand boy?

"Hey!!"

A cry of shock sounded as someone crashed into him. Down went the files, and Aoshi watched impassively as they fell onto the floor in a pile. He was all right, he assessed quickly. Unfortunately, the person he had banged into didn't seem as good as him. It was a nurse, he saw, and she was now sitting on the cold floor in an undignified heap, her face turning a bright shade of red. With hasty embarrassed movements, she quickly grabbed the few files that she herself had been carrying, as well as the manila folders that he had been carrying.

He dropped to his knees beside her and emotionlessly started retrieving his files. Finally they both straightened and she handed a file to him, smiling apologetically. "I'm so sorry," she began, her cheeks flushed. "Really, I didn't see where I was going and you just happened to be round the corner so I guess I couldn't help and bump into you. Are you all right? I mean, I crashed into you really hard and um…"

He simply stood there, not really looking at her. She was really a petite girl, probably not much older than twenty-five. Her energized voice seemed to wash over him, having some kind of hypnotic effect on the older man. What was wrong with him? He cleared his head of the feeling and finally looked at the girl closely. A long braid that gently swished from side to side hung down behind her and he gazed it impassively, somehow finding the swinging action having a mesmerizing air about it. She looked familiar, he thought. Had he seen her somewhere before?

"Mr. Shinomori!" she gasped abruptly, her eyes widening. "Mr. Shinomori, is that you?"

He blinked in surprise and nodded curtly in confirmation. He seemed to be getting a lot of these remarks lately…

She laughed lightly, her laughter coming across as a refreshing breath of fresh air. "I can see that you don't remember me, Mr. Shinomori. You gave me a few lectures some months ago, when I was still studying. I've graduated not too long ago. Today's my first day. Let me introduce myself then. I'm Kamiya Misao."

He took her hand slowly and shook it. Kamiya again? 

"I have to go now, Mr. Shinomori. See you another time then," she said cheerfully, smiling a bright smile at him. Then she left, hurrying around the corner.

He shook his head inwardly. The energy that she radiated was scary, to say the least. Everything about her seemed happy, warm, energized… and it was beginning to have some sort of strange effect on him, something that he had never experienced before in his life. This girl was… she was _addictive_. But as she hurried away, the scent of honeysuckles still in the air, Aoshi felt something gave way deep inside him…

*~*~*

"Kenshin? Um… Kenshin?" Kaoru waved a hand lightly in front of his face, watching with barely concealed amusement as he jolted out of his own private thoughts with a start. "You were beginning to worry me, you know, acting so distant like that." She grinned as he gave her a slight apologetic smile and waved it away vaguely. "I wanted to ask you something."

Kenshin nodded in agreement. Kaoru. It was amazing how the room seemed to instantly become brighter with her presence. It was her smile, he guessed. She had been paying him visits nearly every day now, during her lunch breaks or after her shift. They would sit down in his room and talk about anything. He grew to enjoy these talks that happened every few days, finding them a source of entertainment and comfort. He liked her laughter, her smile, and her warmth… In fact, he liked everything about her. Today, she had come in smiling even more happily than ever, saying that her sister had officially joined the hospital staff. 

He focused his attention back on the nurse before him. She leant back slightly on his pillow and he moved away to give her space. She used to sit by the chair next to his bed, but recently Kaoru had taken a liking to sitting by him on his bed. He didn't really mind, though he did feel that it seemed rather improper, but it was comforting to have her presence, especially so near. Kenshin knew that more likely than not, that their current platonic friendship was probably going to evolve into something more complicated. But he would wait until that day, he decided. He would wait until that day and decide on the best course to take.

"Anyway, you know quite a lot about Yahiko, right, Kenshin?" she bit her lip and tilted her head up at him innocently. 

He nodded hesitantly. Well… Yahiko looked up to him as a sort of brother figure, and he did know some things about the child that he doubted Kaoru knew. 

"You know… I was wondering why nobody except a few of his classmates visits him. Are his parents still… well… still around?" he voice grew slightly softer and he could clearly see the fondness that she had acquired for the boy, even though she complained every single day about how the 'brat' would call her 'ugly' and 'clumsy'. Yahiko had inevitably stolen a soft spot in her heart and Kenshin knew she did care for the young boy. Still he blinked in surprise at her question. Kaoru… didn't know? 

"Kaoru…"

"Hmm? What is it, Kenshin?"

"Ah… I do not know if I should tell you, that I do not…"

She smirked inwardly to see the lines of worry that appeared on his face. Honestly, he did look so adorable when he frowned. As much as she hated to admit it, she was falling for Kenshin much faster than she would have liked. "Tell me," she insisted.

He refused to answer for a while, but finally gave in to her.

Half an hour later, Kaoru left the room, her heart twisting painfully.

*~*~*

Yahiko fidgeted rather uncomfortably. Kaoru wasn't really so bad, he thought, aside from being ugly, obnoxious and annoying. But as much as he could force himself not to mind Kaoru, sitting down here with her in the hospital garden while she stared blankly into the distance was unnerving, to say the least. Kaoru was _quiet_. They were supposed to bicker and to yell and each other and she was supposed to whack him with anything she could get her hands on. That was their daily routine. And strangely, Kaoru hadn't done anything of that sort today.

Myoujin Yahiko didn't like change. Nope, he didn't like it one bit.

"So, um… Ugly? You wanna talk to me?"

She nodded silently, still not looking at him. Okay, he knew that something was seriously wrong now. He just called her _Ugly_! And she didn't even make any attempt to bury him alive or something. Something was seriously wrong here. The Kaoru he knew wasn't so… subdued. She was a spitting ball of fire, to say the least. Then she spoke.

"Do you miss your parents, Yahiko? They don't visit you in the hospital."

His back straightened immediately. She was treading on fragile ground here. "Um," he replied noncommittally. "Maybe." It hurt just to say that. It was a lie. A stupid _lie_! Of course he missed them! But they wouldn't, no, couldn't come and visit him. He missed them so much… so much that he hurt to sleep sometimes. "Uh… I think I'm tired, Ugly. Could I go back now?"

Then her head snapped up and she fixed him with a steely gaze that left him feeling oddly transparent. "Look, brat," she said finally, her tone becoming more of that he recognized. Harsher and more to-the-point. "Tell me the truth."

The silence was terribly suffocating. He couldn't take this anymore. He wasn't used to being trapped. He didn't want her to know. Why did she want to know anyway? "It's not your business, you stupid witch," he bit out, uncharacteristic anger in his young eleven-years-old voice. "Why did ya have to be so nosy anyway?"

That was **it**. "Look, I'm just trying to help, you good-for-nothing little brat!" she snapped, angrily glaring at him. As expected, he merely glared back at her and Kaoru sighed. This was _not_ getting them anywhere. It wasn't her fault that she was just the type of person who wanted to make sure that he was okay. He wasn't the only one who had been through all these before! The stupid little insolent bratty twit… she was just trying to help! Couldn't he understand that?

It was too much. He was just a kid. Just a kid. This wasn't supposed to be happening… Kaoru and him fought on a daily basis, but never over something like this. This was… this was too much for him. He didn't like it. Yahiko took a deep breath, trying futilely to calm himself. The familiar sensation was back. The stinging behind his eyes. No… this couldn't happen right now. He was Myoujin Yahiko, a strong and mature young man. Tears were weak. Weak! 

"Hey brat?" she asked softly, trying desperately to break the thick tension between them. "Yahiko, you okay?"

"Go away." _Jeez, _she thought to herself. _Isn't he ever so eloquent?_ "Lemme be alone."

"Oh…you stupid, stupid brat…" Without warning, he felt a pair of arms envelope him motherly. "You're such an idiot, Yahiko…" she was insulting him, but she spoke so gently and warmly that he suddenly found that he couldn't take it anymore. Why did she have to do this? Why? She was hugging him tightly now and he found that he couldn't resist the overwhelming urge to give up. Absent-mindedly, Kaoru's hand came up to gently stroke the spiky hair of the boy. 

He cried.

She held him comfortingly in her arms and let the boy cry. As she watched the tears roll down his face helplessly and drip onto his clothes, she felt a strange sense of protectiveness. She closed her eyes for a moment, allowing her own memories to consume her just for a while. Finally, she reopened her eyes slowly, noticing that his choked sobs had stopped.

"It's okay to cry you know…" her voice came out sounding tired, soft but firm and gentle, all at the same time.

"They're… they're gone…" he choked out pitifully, the only reply he could muster at the moment. "They're… gone…"

"Oh Yahiko…" she managed in distress as she held him closer, as though she could shield him from the bad memories through her sheer will. "Everything's going to be alright…" 

"Why didn't they… why didn't they take me? Why? Why didn't they?" he sobbed hopelessly, his words growing stronger by the moment as the tears flowed out faster. Kaoru bit her lip tightly as she stroked his hair softly. She couldn't stand to see him like this. This was Yahiko, she reminded herself. Obstinate, bratty and over-confident. Not a confused, tearful and vulnerable boy. 

"Yahiko was injured in a car accident, Ms. Kaoru. Did you know that? His family had been on their way to the airport for a vacation when they crashed into a truck driven by a drunk driver. The very same accident that paralyzed him from waist down killed both his parents instantly, Ms. Kaoru. Yahiko was lucky since he was in the back seat then. He is an only child, and now a friend of his father is paying for his medical bills.

"It is not known who will take care of him when he leaves the hospital. He has no living relatives, that he does not. He misses his parents a lot. That is all I know about him, Ms. Kaoru."

"Oh Yahiko…" she hugged him tightly, watching as his hands fisted desperately in his own shirt while he cried. She saw it now; the real Yahiko. Not the stupid rude boy who loved to be as cheeky as he could get away with. The real Yahiko was a child grieving over his parents. The real Yahiko was still a boy, confused and lost. And that was who she wanted to comfort. 

She touched his hair lightly, her grip tightening unconsciously. "Everything's going to be all right."

*~*~*

Remember, reviews are yummy. Though not as yummy as Chinese New Year and the excuse to get more clothes… ;) 


	9. Chapter 9

Room 52

Chapter 9

"Hey Kenshin."

She entered the room with a small but satisfied smile fixed firmly on her face. He nodded, looking up from the thin paperback he had been reading just before she came in. "Good evening, Ms. Kaoru," he greeted warmly, taking her appearance with interest. "You look happy. Did you speak to Yahiko?"

She nodded quickly, sitting herself by his bed, just like what she had been doing all these days. Her eyes bright with cheerfulness, she tossed her head in mock anger, launching right into a tirade about how stubborn the boy had been. "But… he's okay now," she concluded finally, her voice softening. "I wish that he had told me sooner."

Kenshin let out a short amused chuckle. "You are too curious, Ms. Kaoru," he teased her, leaning back into his propped up pillow. "Maybe he was too scared." He watched, pleased when she laughed lightly and gave him a half-hearted glare. 

"Mou! I am not!" she retorted. Kaoru let her eyes travel over his form for a moment. He looked so relaxed and laid-back in the hospital bed, the book resting gently above the covers while he let loose of another one of his warm smiles.

 Sometimes, it was hard to think of Kenshin as being a sick man reluctant to undergo treatment. It just didn't fit… Plus, she loved the way his smiles always seemed to disable her and make a warm liquid pool deep inside her, warming her insides in a most strange way.

Kaoru snorted inwardly. It wasn't fair that someone should be allowed to do such stuff.

"Ms. Kaoru…"

His voice jolted her out of her own thoughts. "Yes, Kenshin?"

"Have I ever told you of… my medical condition?"

She blinked. Well… this was abrupt to say the least. "No, you haven't. Is there something that I should know, Kenshin?"

He made a non-committal sound in his throat. Kaoru's eyes narrowed slightly. There was something up then. Kenshin was usually willing to tell her about most things. if he didn't want to, then… well, let's just say it only served to pique her curiosity.

Sometimes the man could be so dense. And girly. But that was another thing. He was dense and she knew it.

"Look, Kenshin…" she started to lean forward.

"Oro?" he let out unconsciously, looking up only to find the young nurse leaning towards him, balancing precariously on the chair. He could see her very clearly, the strands of dark ebony hair hanging around the slender frame of her face. This was not good, he concluded, considering Kaoru had a very profound effect on Himura Kenshin.

"I want you to see me… not as a nurse," she breathed. He gulped inwardly, too intoxicated to notice the faint flush that had appeared on Kaoru's cheeks at the closeness of the two of them. Apparently she was not the only one who was feeling the heat. 

"I want you to see me as someone you can talk to." Her eyes were a most mesmerizing shade of blue, as he discovered.

"I want you to see me as someone you can trust." Trust. Trust was a big heavy word, but she meant it, he could see.

"I want you to see me…" Jasmine. She smelt of jasmine. 

"As a friend."__

_Friend. _

The word filtered to him through his hazy thoughts. That was right. A friend. Kaoru watched as though hypnotized as he slowly smiled, warmth spreading throughout, as his eyes grew even softer.

"I already do, Ms. Kaoru."

She heard the sincerity in his words and a small delighted smile appeared on her face without her even thinking about it. 

"Sit down with me."

She nodded. "Okay."

She kicked off her high heels and slowly crawled into the space beside Kenshin on the bed, her heart fluttering crazily in her ribcage. For some reason, she was awfully excited about this. _Cool it, Kaoru_, she thought. _He's a **friend** _But as she made to settle herself in the bed warmed by his body heat, she felt fingers near her own small hand.

Fingers. Rough calloused but gentle _male_ fingers. Fingers that hesitatingly closed around her own fingers shyly. 

Kaoru's eyes widened. Then, slowly, she smiled, not really bothering about the deep blush on her face. And she squeezed his hand lightly.

_A friend… And maybe even more._

*~*~*

"I'm home!" she yelled out automatically before flopping on the sofa in an undignified heap. Unfortunately, the only person, or rather, the only thing that greeted her was the tiny sand-colored fur ball that poked its head coyly out from Megumi's room and mewed in acknowledgement of the youngest girl in the Kamiya family. Misao sighed and yanked off her stockings with undisguised impatience in the safety of her very own apartment. Of course there wouldn't be anyone home at this time. Megumi was working late tonight and Kaoru… well; let's just say Misao knew that her sister had some time to spend with a certain red-headed patient currently residing in Room 52 in a certain hospital.

She closed her eyes tiredly and took a deep breath, reaching out to gently scratch the kitten, which had leapt onto the sofa beside her, behind its ears. "You're a lucky thing, kitty," she murmured softly, running a hand through her hair. As much as she enjoyed nursing, it was starting to get tiring sometimes. Plus, there was always this little mental image of this tall, mysterious doctor with beautiful ice blue eyes and…

Misao sat up abruptly, her face turning a burning shade of red, not bothering as the cat leapt off the bed with a hiss in surprise at the sudden movement. The sofa bounced lightly as Misao once again set her feet lightly onto the plush carpet, sighing softly to herself. _I need a bath._

She disappeared into the bathroom, ridding herself of the stuffy uniform that she liked and hated so much on the way. Now, Misao had never been an especially tidy girl, unlike Megumi. Heck, even her raccoon sister could be neater than her! So it was with little guilt as pieces of the nurse uniform was scattered all over the place until she finally closed the bathroom door, clad only in underwear. It didn't matter; she could pick up her stuff later, after she had taken a nice long shower.

The warm water crusaded down relentlessly, through her loose ebony locks that hung limply over her. She sighed happily, wriggling her toes slightly. Misao ran her hands through her hair, and then reached for the shampoo. Rhythmically, she started washing and scrubbing her hair. She went through the simple procedure of bathing slowly and luxuriously. There was all the time in the world for this, and she didn't mind standing in her bathroom for so long.

She watched hazily as the soapy water swirled gently down the drain. _Aoshi…_

There was something about that man that intrigued her. For some reason, Misao just really wanted to know him better and to befriend him… she shook her head wryly. Next, she'll be saying that she's falling in love.

Wait. Her blue green eyes widened. Love?

Nah. 

Misao rarely dated seriously, but she didn't mind joking and laughing about the opposite sex once in a while. And apparently, Aoshi was one of her targets. But to fall in love? She shrugged. Love wasn't something she was all too familiar with.

_Whatever. I'm going nuts._

Still, her finger came up dazedly as she touched the mirror and started writing in her simple cursive handwriting. _A…o…s…h…i… There you go. Aoshi. _Misao let out a giggle. What had she been thinking? Love was a completely stupid notion. She smiled to herself cheerfully as she shook her head dryly, sending droplets of water flying.

Then she heard it. Somebody was jingling at the door.

Instantly the tiny hairs on the back of her neck prickled. Megumi wouldn't be back until another hour or so and Kaoru had specifically said that she would be returning home with Megumi. And as far as Misao knew, there shouldn't be anyone in the house. Except her. 

Then she heard the sound of the front door creaking open slowly. Her blood went cold. She wasn't alone in the apartment. 

Misao's eyes narrowed. She turned off the water and grabbed a bathrobe, securing it tightly around her. She felt the water seep through the thick baby blue material, making it cling to her body in a most uncomfortable manner and cringed mentally. Not the ideal outfit to confront an intruder. Carefully, Misao slid the bathroom door open and stepped out gingerly. She reached for the nearest thing, which just happened to a table lamp, and tightened her grip around it fiercely.

She stepped into the living room silently, melding herself to the wall as best as she could. She was a weasel, wasn't she? Well then, a weasel was a tricky thing. Kamiya Misao wasn't going down without a fight. Someone was going to wake up with a nasty bump on his head.

Now, Misao had a pendant for being able to conceal herself pretty well. As a child, she excelled at Hide-and-Seek. But she never really expected to use this little knack of hers to bash up a burglar-to-be. Her heart hammering crazily in her ribcage, Misao peered warily into the darkness, trying to adjust her sight.

It was a man, she could see. A tall man and from the looks of it, a well built and muscled one. She gulped. This could end up tricky. In the darkness, she could distinctly hear Kitsune meowing away near the intruder. _Seems like the kitty likes him_. Her grip tightened. _Well, too bad. I don't._ She moved towards him cautiously. Maybe she should turn on the light first. You know… to surprise him and bonk him out cold while he's busy gaping at her. 

Her fingers reached out hesitantly. Come on… where was that stupid light switch? She knew it was around here somewhere. She needed it soon. Beads of sweat were trickling down her face slowly now. 

Then she touched something. Something warm, calloused and _alive_.

Misao screamed. 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello there! Yes, picking up from where we last stopped. *hands out a rose and chocolate to everyone* Thank you all for your reviews! Definitely got me off my lazy butt… =) Happy Valentine's Day to all!! 

Room 52

Chapter 10

"You scared me, you crazy weasel!"

Misao stopped screaming abruptly. Wait a second, she knew that voice. That was… what's his name again? Oh, right. Sanosuke. She let out a sigh of immense relief and carefully balanced the table lamp that she clutched tightly in her hands on the coffee table.

"I scared you?" she gritted out, forcing her voice to work. Her heart was beating so loudly; she swore the stupid rooster-head would hear. "You're the one who's creeping around _my_ house! How did you get in?"

Sanosuke shrugged, glancing warily at the table lamp that he had so luckily managed to duck just a few seconds ago. Misao slumped against the wall, letting out loud thankful sighs. "The door was unlocked." He shrugged again, peering curiously around the apartment before returning his gaze to Misao. She had flicked on the light now, and Sano, upon seeing her drip water all over the carpet, shook his head slightly. "Jeez, Weasel-girl, go get something decent on! My eyes are for the fox only."

Misao turned a rather bright shade of red as she glanced down towards her attire. Not something she would have chosen to wear in front of her sister's boyfriend. Spinning around, she sped for the safety of the bathroom, yelling about how she was going to tell Megumi what Sano had said.

Sano chuckled amusedly, before settling on the sofa comfortably. The kitten pounced upon him and started mewling. He smiled wryly to himself. This thing was cute. Imagine, big tough old Sano the gambler being tackled by a wee little cute kitty. The boys would tease him to no end if they knew.

Well, luckily they didn't.

"Misao! I'm home and--" Sano frowned, clapping his hands over his sensitive ears as for the second time that night, a young girl screamed her pretty little head off at the sight of him. Jeez, what was up with the Kamiya sisters and screaming? He wasn't _that_ scary to look at. Hell, even Kenshin with swirly-eyes could be scarier. At least he could pass off as a slightly crazy man. Sano wasn't the one who was going "Orororororo…" like some sort of idiot…

Kaoru leant against the frame of the door, breathing heavily. "Sano…" she faltered. "You… scared me."  He snorted, and as though it were some sort of cue, a bit of color returned to Kaoru's cheeks and she waved her bag around threateningly. "What the hell are you doing in _my_ house, chicken-head?"

Frankly, Sano was getting tired of hearing the same things over and over again. At that moment, Misao chose to make her grand performance, bouncing into the room cheerfully while dressed in a baby blue sweatshirt and shorts. She flopped onto the sofa and waved brightly to Kaoru. "Hey Kao! Look who dropped by!"

Kaoru shook her head and sat down beside her sister, purposely squeezing in. "He gave me a fright." She threw her bag across the room and Sano barely had time to pull away as the bag whizzed past his face and landed smack in the middle of an armchair. "Welcome to our cozy little home, Tori-atama. In case you haven't noticed, Meg isn't home. She's working overtime today. "

Sanosuke chuckled again. "So I've observed. Just lemme rest for a while before I go off to have a drink with my pals, 'kay, Jou-chan?" Kaoru nodded slowly, before proceeding to let out a lengthy tired groan. It had been a long demanding day at the hospital and what she really wanted right now was to slump down in bed and attempt to bury herself in the blankets, bath or no bath. The three of them sat in comfortable silence for a while save for the occasional purring of Kitsune. 

"Hey, rooster?"

"What?"

Misao pushed herself forward on the sofa and fixated a long hard look at Sano, who began to squirm under her steadfast gaze. "Are you serious?"

Sano let out a snort. And here he was, thinking that she was going to ask some big important question. "Of course I ain't a serious man, weasel-girl! If I were serious, I'd given up drinking and gambling a long time ago!" 

Kaoru raised her eyes in mild interest. "What she means is," she spoke calmly. "Are you serious about Megumi?"

"Oh."

"Well, are you?" Misao gritted out, exasperated. Goodness, what on earth did Megumi ever see in this rooster-head anyway? Hell, if it were Misao, she would have gone for someone like Aoshi.

_Whoops, wasn't supposed to be thinking about Aoshi._

"Uh. I dunno, man… it's like, the fox's never really given me a hint before," he replied. Well, Sanosuke had never really realized how very interesting the carpet was. Mauve with a bunch of strange complicated patterns on it. 

"You idiot." He glanced up, startled. Kaoru was, to his knowledge, a very cheerful and kind person. Sure, she didn't mind whacking Yahiko once in a while, and actually, she _was_ kind of violent, not to mention immensely hotheaded, but she had never used such cold venom in her voice before. "You're the only guy Megumi has ever really shown interest in. She's a flirt sometimes, but now she's serious. Meg isn't like us, Sano. She's gone through a lot, more than what Misao and I have experienced. She knows how it's like to hurt."

"Our sis is strong, but if you hurt her…" He looked warily at Misao, her eyes narrowed and serious for once. "If you hurt her, you're really gonna get it from us. She wont be able to take it, you understand, Sano? You can't play around with Meg's feelings."

"Um, yeah…" Sanosuke shook his head slowly. "I ain't gonna hurt Megumi. She's… special to me, ya know?"

"Good." Kaoru lowered her head, absent-mindedly playing with her fingers. Misao resumed staring blankly at the wall while Sano went back to paying attention to the carpet. The two young women both knew how much it had taken for Sano to say those words. He was like their sister, in a way. Both were flirts, kind of, but to get him to say that Megumi was _special_… That really took a lot from him, and they knew it.

Sanosuke finally raised his head and glanced at the clock mounted high upon the wall. His eyes narrowed at the time and he muttered a curse under his breath. Standing up, he jerked his head towards the door. "Shoot, but I gotta go. See ya two." They nodded and Misao reluctantly left the warmth of the sofa to nudge him out of the door. 

"Remember what you said to us, Sagara. Remember," she warned dangerously before closing the door softly on his back.

He sighed to himself before heading towards the elevator. Damn, and here he was hoping that he could see Megumi tonight. Instead he got some lecture from her two concerned sisters. He grinned boyishly to himself as he stepped into the lift, warmth glowing in his chocolate brown eyes. Jeez, they didn't have to get all mother hen on him. He knew whom he was dealing with. Fooling around with Megumi was like going shark wrestling empty-handed. 

He still wished he could have seen Megumi.

The lift door opened with a distinct chiming noise and he stepped out, nearly colliding with a tall dark-haired lady with a fair complexion. "Sorry, lady…" he neatly stepped aside and proceeded to walk on.

Wait wait wait. He did a double take. Wasn't that…

"Sano?"

Oh yeah, so he _did_ get to see the fox after all. She wasn't in a bad mood, as he could see, judging by the small smile she was sending his way. Megumi didn't really smile a lot, if she did, then those would be the triumphant smirks she liked to have on her face when she bested him in an argument or something like that. She didn't really smile, you know. But now, she was smiling, though he would have liked her smile to be a lot brighter and larger instead of being so tired-looking. Nonetheless, her small smile never failed to have the desired effect on him. His knees turned into lumps of useless jellies and a smile of his own unconsciously crept onto his face.

"Hey Megitsune. I went up to your house hoping to find ya, but spoke to your sisters instead. Jeez, they can be scary," he launched into a string of complaints. She fixated him with a self-knowing look and smiled ruefully. 

"You want me for anything?"

He shook his head. She was tired, he could see and he didn't really want to hold her back. "Nah, nothin' much." He kept quiet for a few seconds, before he reached out and grabbed her.

Megumi let out a squeal of indignity as he crushed her to his chest, burying his face in her hair lightly. No man… no man had ever done this to her before. Yet… she found herself rather unwillingly to move away from his comforting warmth. She could stay like this forever… 

"Sanosuke?" her voice was quiet, and held a trace of mild anger and confusion. "Why did you do that?"

"Hmm?" his voice was muffled as he pulled her even closer. "Nothin' much. Just wanted to."

Slowly he pulled away and smiled down warmly at her. "Good night, Megitsune."

He watched her enter the lift and wistfully waved as they closed on him. _I promised not to hurt you, Megumi, and Sagara Sanosuke **always** keeps his word._

*~*~*

"Himura."

Kenshin's head jerked up in shock at the word. That voice. No, it couldn't be… after all, how could it be possible… they hadn't met in years and… He let his eyes slowly travel up the lean figure of the man silhouetted by the door, before focusing on the face dazedly. How could it be?

"Saitou." It was surprising to him that his voice sounded neutral, pleasant even, without carrying any trace of surprise. When was the last time he had seen this man? Not since high school. Not since Tomoe… he closed his eyes briefly. He would not think about Tomoe. Saitou had nothing to do with Tomoe. Nothing at all.

But that wasn't true. Years ago, he had been rivals with this man, who had been a senior when he first entered the school. Kenshin had always been a loner even then, and though he had a few friends, like Sanosuke, and maybe even Katsu, he also had a few rivals. Saitou Hajime, for example, had never really taken a liking to the redheaded teen, and to say the truth, the feeling was neutral. Besides the fact that they both had a liking for the martial arts and seemingly enjoyed competing against each other, there was also the fact that Saitou was just plain freaky. 

_What did they use to call him? Aa, that's right. **Wolf.**_

And he hadn't really changed much in terms of appearance. Same wolfish eyes, same strands of dark hair falling starkly across his eyes, same tall lean figure, and same arrogant know-it-all look on his face…

_Oro? Okay, maybe that was a little too much._

He watched as Saitou took a long deep drag from his cigarette, all the while fixating an even stare at the sign in the corridor proclaiming 'No smoking allowed in the hospital', as though daring it to challenge him. And Kenshin was not surprised that none of the nurses came rushing up to rebuke him. As if they would dare. One look at the murderous look in Saitou's eyes would send them all running away as fast as they could. 

"So, Saitou. How did you find me?"

The older man took another long drag before exhaling and watching the smoke curl up in the air. "Met the rooster on the streets," he replied carelessly, flicking some ash onto the cold floor. Kenshin nodded in understanding. Aa, so Sano had told Saitou. He didn't really like the man, of course, but he had a very odd relationship with Saitou. They didn't like each other, but somehow Saitou could understand him. Which was strange, considering that was a huge feat indeed.

"Excuse me, but no smoking is allowed in the hospital!" Kenshin craned his neck and softly let out a groan of dread as he saw who was standing in the corridor.

Kaoru placed one hand on her hip and fixated a strong stare at the wolfish man who towered over her. Sensing the difference in height was giving her a disadvantage; she straightened stiffly and pursed her lips, her azure eyes flashing. "Did you hear what I said, sir?" Saitou let out a humorless chuckle as he peered down at her dubiously, flicking ashes on the floor once again. Kenshin cringed mentally as he watched Kaoru's left eyebrow twitch.

"And what are you going to do about it, little girl?" he drawled, snickering to himself. Kenshin cringed once more. He swore he saw a vein in Kaoru's smooth forehead suddenly jerking to life. "Raccoons aren't meant to speak."

Kaoru's eyes narrowed dangerously. Ooh, this pompous pig was going to get it. Now, that chair would be a good thing to use to bonk him out cold. Unconsciously, she reached out for the plastic chair. Kenshin, sensing the movement, hurriedly moved to stop her, his eyes widening. An angry Kaoru was not a nice thing to have around a sick man…

"Enough, Saitou," he spoke firmly. "I will not let you bother Ms. Kaoru. Please oblige her."

Saitou smirked and ducked out of the room to stub out the cigarette and throw it into the rubbish bin outside. He returned coolly. "Nice feisty one you got there, Himura."

Kaoru's eyebrow twitched again. "I'm not his _property_, dammit!"

Saitou gave a low throaty chuckle. "Raccoons have owners."

"I'm not a raccoon, you buffoon!"

"Be quiet, little girl."

"I'm not a frickkin' little girl!!"

So caught up in their bickering that they forgot about Kenshin. He too had been observing the two with mild interest and amusement, but the noise wasn't doing a lot of good. Without warning, bright colors suddenly burst out in his sight and the room swarmed precariously. 

_No, not again…_

The room was spinning now. Everything was merging into one whole mass of colors. He moaned softly and a shaking hand reach out to cradle his aching head. Of all the times to have a dizzy spell, why now? But the sound of despair that escaped him apparently caught the notice of Kaoru, for a burst of blue, black and cream suddenly appeared in front of him. "Kenshin?"

He made to answer but a wave of nausea rushed over him and he hurriedly clasped a shaking hand over his mouth, gesturing wildly to her with the other. Cold sweat was forming and slowly dripping off. She understood and immediately grabbed the barf bag near his bed placed there for situations like this. He watched weakly as she nearly shoved the bag under his nose, and watched as she gently patted him on the back, her nurse side kicking in automatically, while he threw up the remains of his breakfast straight into the bag.

When he wad finally done, she removed the foul-smelling bag and sealed it effectively, setting it down near the bed. Her soft comforting words barely registered in his mind as he was helped to lay back slowly, only dimly aware of the outside world still swaying as he struggled to fight with the sudden onslaught of dizziness and nausea that had simply appeared out of nowhere. Somebody was gently stroking his head now and no doubt it was Kaoru. Under different circumstances he would have turned a few shades redder, but at the moment all he wanted was her kindness and help. It was bewildering that he would seek comfort in such a simple beautiful person like Kaoru when he usually dealt with his feelings and illness alone.

Kaoru. Kaoru was a nurse. If this weren't Kaoru, he would have never allowed a nurse to touch him. Never.

Distantly he heard Saitou remarking about a later visit in a cool indifferent voice, but he knew his old rival was merely put off at the sight of his oldest opponent puking his guts up into a bag and going all weak and sickly. Seeking relief in a woman, no less! But frankly, Kenshin was relieved that Saitou had left. At the moment he would allow _no one_ to see him like this. Absolutely no one. He might be a guilty man, a cancer-stricken man, but he was still a man and Himura Kenshin still had his pride. No one should see him at one of his weakest moments.

Except Kaoru. Kaoru was somebody who wouldn't take advantage of him at this point. 

Kaoru was fine with him. He didn't mind at all.

Kenshin leaned back and closed his eyes for the briefest moment.


	11. Chapter 11

Room 52

Chapter 11

Kaoru was worried. Well come on, who wouldn't be worried if the man they had deep intense feelings for had just vomited the remains of his breakfast and was now as weak as a newborn baby? She continued to run her fingers through Kenshin's flaming red hair slowly, hoping that the gesture would help calm him down and maybe cut down on whatever discomfort he was experiencing at the moment.

It seemed to be working, sort of, as she slowly sensed his breathing grow less harsh and watched anxiously as he released his death grip on the sheets that lightly covered him. Kaoru turned a few shades redder mentally as she noted the position they were in. Kenshin wasn't exactly lying down on the bed. 

Actually he was more of leaning against the young dark-haired nurse, his head nestled in the crook of her neck as he struggled hard to regain his breath and stop the room from spinning around dizzily, all the while fighting to push back another wave of nausea. It was rather unprofessional, she noted briefly, for a nurse to be doing this to a patient. But Kenshin was more than just a mere patient. Kenshin was special. 

"Kenshin?" she was dismayed at how soft her voice sounded. _Focus, Kaoru! You're at work here!_ "You feeling better?"

He didn't reply for a while, still breathing in roughly. After a few moments of silence, he saw it fit to reply, and slowly forced a quiet "Aa…" out tediously. He felt her body relax slightly in relief, before she plucked up courage to ask another question.

"Hey Kenshin… is this one of the symptoms of your cancer?" her voice was unbelievably quiet, as though she had just thought of this. The word 'cancer' sounded especially poisonous even to her own ears, and she cringed when she felt Kenshin's body stiffen. He nodded quickly and she closed her eyes against the sudden flash of heartache that appeared out of nowhere.

"Kaoru…"

"Yes Kenshin?" she paused in her stroking of his hair for a moment as she anticipated his words. 

Kenshin closed his eyes again, this time more tightly. "My cancer is incurable." 

*~*~*

Misao hummed to herself as she walked, or rather, skipped out of the hospital's entrance, smiling to herself. While on her rounds, she had stopped to speak to a patient named Camilla and had quickly made friends with the older woman in her late twenties. Camilla was a wonderful woman, Misao admitted readily. She was kind and beautiful, and seemed to be completely calm over the fact that she was going for chemotherapy because of cancer. Misao thought she was fantastic.

She rounded the corner, her braid swinging as she made her way down to an isolated corner just outside the hospital where Kaoru had promised to meet her.

Craning her neck, she finally caught sight of her older sister standing alone, her back facing her as a soft breeze tangled itself in the long ebony locks. "Kao! Hey Kao!" she called out as a greeting, a bright smile fixing itself on her face as her sister turned around to face her.

Almost immediately the same bright smile diminished and faded away. "Kaoru?" she said tentatively as she stopped in front of the taller nurse. She watched anxiously as Kaoru's face crumpled like a piece of paper and she flung her arms around the younger girl.

"Oh Misao…"

Misao blinked, surprised before she wrapped her arms around Kaoru comfortingly, hushing her softly. Kaoru wasn't crying, she could see, but she was trembling all over like a leaf in a storm and Misao gently squeezed her lightly.

It was a few minutes before her sister pulled away, a small smile on her face. "Thanks, Sao. Let's go home, okay?" She suggested, before noting Misao's curious expression. "I'll tell you later."

Misao nodded dubiously and they caught the next bus home.

*~*~*

A knock sounded on the door of Aoshi's office and he looked up wearily. What was it now to disturb him? Couldn't he at least have some peace and quiet to work so that he could analyze Himura's x-ray scans and then decide on the best course to take? "Come in," he spoke quietly, noting how dull and deadpan his voice sounded. The door opened and he returned to his work, expecting one of the nurses to deliver more manila folders to him, judging by the flash of pale blue uniform that he had seen before his head once more bent down.

The person who entered the room was a nurse, yes. But she was the least likely nurse he had expected to see.

Kamiya Misao. 

He felt a strange tug deep inside as she stalked up to his desk firmly, her long braid of inky black hair swishing around as though it had a life of its own and her large blue-green eyes flashing determinedly. Misao was, he admitted privately, a very beautiful oerson. Even the way she held herself suggested a young girl freshly entering woman, a hint of childish clumsy gawkiness mixed with the elegance and natural poise of a lady.

"Yes, Miss Kamiya?"

She blinked before halting in front of him, a hand positioned on her hip, her eyes fixing him with a look of trust, determination and… hope?

Aoshi blinked. Hope?

"Look here, Mr. Aoshi… isn't there anything you can do for Mr. Kenshin?" she spoke, tilting her face towards him. He felt trapped for the briefest moment as he stared into her eyes, seemingly stuck. Something wasn't right about her.

Working quickly, he put two and two together before lying back into the chair. A look of defeat flashed over his usually emotionless face fleetingly and Misao's eyes widened. "Mr. Aoshi?" she tried hesitantly, even though she already knew the answer. _Please, please say you can do something… Please, I'll do anything for Kaoru to be happy again…_

"His tumor is impossible to operate on. Other treatments are not promising." 

Misao closed her eyes. "I… see…" she faltered weakly. Kaoru… Kaoru would never get over it if Kenshin died. She sank into the chair in front of his desk dejectedly. _I tried, Kao… I'm sorry._

"Look here, Miss Kamiya."

Her eyes flew open as she leant forward, her eyes glancing at the x-ray scans spread out neatly in front of Aoshi. She noted that they were scans of the brain and in the brain she could see a tumor. A large, rapidly spreading tumor. 

He pointed, feeling a invisible weight somehow appearing magically and settling on his shoulders in a most unpleasant way. "These are Himura's."

She felt a chill run through her. Judging by the size of that _thing_, even with the little and not so extensive knowledge she had about brain tumors, it was highly unlikely that Kenshin would recover. "Oh…" 

"Thanks, Mr. Aoshi," she said, rising to leave. There was nothing else to do, and nothing else to ask. She gave Aoshi a small smile, her inborn cheerful nature kicking back in. "You'll do your best won't you?"

He nodded wordlessly.

"Thanks." She paused by the door, smiling brightly at him again, although this time he could sense a bit of underlying sadness. "I've got a sister whom I love very much and who will be very sad if Kenshin dies."

And Misao left the room, leaving a very bemused Aoshi to ponder silently about the strange confusing feelings that this one girl roused in him.

*~*~*

Today was Sunday. Sunday meant that Kaoru wasn't coming to work. Kaoru not coming to work meant that Kaoru would not be meeting Kenshin to have their daily talks. Kaoru not meeting Kenshin meant that Kenshin was going to be lonely. Therefore, Sunday meant that Kenshin would be lonely.

Math was never his favourite subject back in school. 

Now, usually Yahiko might visit him, since the boy seemed to be as affected as Kaoru's absence as Kenshin was. It was probably the lack of bickering and teasing each other that gave him a sense of uneasiness. But Kenshin sensed that Yahiko and Kaoru did have a very special relationship. And in that case, he really couldn't blame the boy.

But today it appeared that Yahiko would not be coming over. Apparently he had a visitor. A young girl, it seemed, from what he heard from the nurses who came in not too long ago to check on him. They had been giggling and simpering about something to do with young love. Now, usually Kenshin would have found this sight revolting, but today his sharp ears had caught the word 'Yahiko', and 'girl', thus effectively piping his curiosity. You see, the boy Yahiko was well known among the nurses all over the hospital as basically a brat and troublemaker, so anything to do with a young pretty girl would spread like wild fire throughout the hospital. Needless to say Yahiko must be very embarrassed.

The girl was a classmate of his; he heard and so far was the only one who had ever visited. Kaoru had told him a lot about her and from what he knew so far about this Tsubame girl, she was a very shy, pretty child of Yahiko's age, with a gentle spirit and goodhearted nature.

It would do Yahiko good to have something like a young girl on his mind for a while. 

Kenshin closed his eyes. 

_"Why didn't you tell me that you had these symptoms before, Kenshin? Why? Is it because they just started?"_

_"I'm sorry, Miss Kaoru. They have been going on a lot lately but you were just never here to see them."_

_"But Kenshin… Please, take your medicine, please!"_

_"Miss Kaoru… I… I cannot… not even you can make me change my mind. I'm sorry."_

"You idiot…" she was getting upset now, and he knew she didn't really mean it when she called him an idiot. She was just feeling troubled.

"Miss Kaoru…" he breathed quietly.

As though the two words had a magical effect, he heard the beginnings of noise and bustle in the corridor outside his room. People were talking loudly and he picked up the sound of a young boy's voice, high and childish and still firmly rooted in boyhood. Then there was the voice of a young woman, yelling something angrily and the strange mysterious sound of a 'Thwack! Thwack!" And then the entire boisterous party came to a stop. Right outside his room.

Kenshin tensed. Visitors? 

The door opened. Kenshin's eyes widened. Wasn't it Sunday today? 

Kaoru stepped in, dressed very casually in a simple baby tee and jeans. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail by an indigo ribbon and she clutched a wooden sword in one hand, waving it around dangerously, while the other hand dragged a protesting Yahiko in by the handle of his wheelchair. A young girl with short straight brown hair peered in bashfully, her face turning a rather delicate pink.

Behind her came another young woman, also dressed in jeans and a baby tee with an impossibly long braid and bright blue-green eyes. Misao, he recognized and then cringed as she cheerfully and rather evilly kicked Yahiko's wheelchair into the room, effectively pushing him into the room.

Kenshin's eyes widened even more as Kaoru turned to him and smiled that special bright smile that always turned his knees into jelly, then proceeded to introduce her bokken as 'Darling' and give Yahiko a good bonk on the head as he yelled out an especially loud '**Ugly!!**' 

"Kaoru…" he began faintly. "What are you all doing here?"

She grinned sheepishly and his eyes softened inevitably at the sight of her. "I wanted to visit you Kenshin, since you rarely have visitors, and Misao here," she said, jerking a thumb in Misao's general direction. "Decided to tag along, since she's pretty curious about you. Then on the way up, we bumped into the brat with Tsubame, and since we decided he had nothing better to do than stare at Tsubame all day long," she continued, ignoring Yahiko and Tsubame's rapidly coloring faces. "We thought he could come along too!"

She paused, smiling warmly at Kenshin. "You don't mind, do you, Kenshin?"

He shook his head kindly, meaning to say something but when he opened his mouth all that came out was a surprised 'Oro?"

Kaoru made a face. "Honestly, Kenshin! Say something else, okay? And I've brought you some food…" she walked over to the plastic containers packed snugly in a paper bag and started rummaging through. Kenshin felt the first of the perspiration forming on his forehead as he caught a glimpse of Misao's eyes widening in horror as she gestured madly.

The message was clear. _Don't_ eat the food, whatever you do.

He scanned his mind hurriedly to find an excuse to stop Kaoru from feeding him the food, as she called it. Then he suddenly remembered something that he had wanted to ask her. "Miss Kaoru, but why are you here?"

She stopped and straightened, her eyes questioning before a small smile lit up her face as she fixated the same smile on him. "Why?" she repeated pleasantly, tucking a strand of dark hair away behind her ear. "Why, that's really simple, Kenshin." She smiled amiably once more and he found himself wanting more of those smiles. 

"Because I want you to be happy."


	12. Chapter 12: Kaoru's Interlude

A/N: It's been a month since I last updated… holy cow! Thank you all for the encouraging reviews… and I'm sorry for not updating faster. Recently a very close friend of mine got involved in a car accident. It was quite serious… so I didn't really feel like writing anything to do with a hospital.

But she's okay now, so on with the story!

To: missashlee28: Yep, around that age… Maybe a little younger? (:**__**

_Dedicated to Jas. Love you, Jas. Get well soon._

Room 52

Chapter 12

Kaoru's Interlude 

Hello. I'm Kaoru. Kamiya Kaoru.

Okay. So that was more than a little James Bond-ish.

Well, so I have to talk about myself. Mm, okay then. I'm a nurse who just started work. I'm twenty-two. I'm female… blah, blah. Oh, and if you want to know, I've met many people, more than I can care to remember. Shy blushing girls, irritating brats, human versions of icicles, cancer patients who want to die, corny rooster-heads… Oh, and irritating wolfish guys? They are _the_ worst.

I'd really love to tell you all about them, but I figured I'd start from myself, you know? At least it's less confusing. Mou! Confusion has never been on my good side. Right, so anyway, this is where I'm going to tell you about my family and me.

My Papa and Mama were the most beautiful people I ever knew. Note, keyword is 'were'. Not that I've met better people, you know. But… Papa and Mama are gone now. In fact, they've been gone for a really long time. You see, when I was just six, they had a car accident and we never saw them again… From then on, it was just Megumi, Misao and I. 

I really don't remember a lot about my parents. But I know that my mother was the most beautiful lady I had ever laid my eyes on. In my eyes anyway. But I feel terrible sometimes, because it happened so long ago and I don't really remember her very well. She had the loveliest black hair and bright clear blue eyes. Mama used to keep her hair long and untied, which really pleased my sisters and I to no end. There's something about long hair that stirs up excitement in young girls, and we all used to clamber all over her to play with it.

Mama was a gentle soul. She was calm, relaxed and hardly raised her voice unless she was really upset. She was a nurse and one fine day many years ago, she fell in love with a brain surgeon over an operating table. Can you even _dream_ of meeting the man you'd marry while the two of you guys are staring at some poor soul's brains? What, then do you go out and grab a coffee while discussing the fine points of removing blood clots? Hardly romantic, I should say. 

But that was my Papa, anyway. Papa was almost the opposite of Mama. He was young, and brimming with passion. He had the warmest brown eyes and tousled black hair, plus this interest in the martial arts, which in turn affected Misao and I.

Well, at least the fact that both my parents worked in a hospital helped to explain why all three of us sisters ended up working in hospitals too. For your information, our favorite game in childhood was Doctor. So, in a way, it was really in our blood. Nursing was something natural for us, and it only seemed right that I become a nurse. When Papa and Mama married, they drew many comments about how beautiful the couple was and how bright and lovely the children would turn out, as Mama used to tell us. Sixteen years down the road, I'm glad to say that I think we all turned out exactly how they would have liked us.

Moving on to my sisters now. Megumi's the oldest of us all. She's stunningly gorgeous, I admit, and was the target of many admirers. She's most like Mama, but she has Papa's eyes instead. After the accident, Megumi was the first to recover. I think it was the need to be a good big sister that fueled her. Our eccentric spinster aunt, who didn't really know how to take care of three little girls, took us in. At that time, Meg was only two years older than me, making her a mere eight years old. But she was always our big sister and did her very best to comfort and take care of us, and we loved her very much for it.

So the rest of our childhood was spent hoping for happier days, with Megumi studying feverishly. She possessed maturity far beyond her years and got it into her head that education would save us all. Megumi worked really hard towards her goal, and I remember she used to be known as a child prodigy. Papa's genes, obviously.

So Megumi graduated from university early with flying colors and just as quickly, she rushed off to work. Through her scrimping and saving, she saved up enough money to rent a small apartment and everything went downhill from there. We moved out and soon came to be where we are now.

Once, I remembered looking at her, as she was getting ready for work and suddenly thinking that Meg simply grew up too fast. She never really got a chance to be a child; save for those precious eight years she spent with Papa and Mama. Megumi's been through much more than us. I was watching television, while she ran around, grabbing files and staring worriedly at her wristwatch. Then she called out goodbye and hurried out the door.

Once she left, I sat down and cried for all things lost.

I guess I could have cried, and cried, couldn't I? But… it wouldn't have helped anything.

All right. We'll move on to Misao now.

Misao's the youngest, so you can't really blame us all for being rather protective of her. She finds it irritating to no end and when we were younger, I used to tail her out on her early dates until I made sure that she had reached her destination safely. She's like Papa, but for some strange reason, she has these really bright and clear blue-green eyes. Like Grandma, Papa used to say fondly. Guess the looks must have skipped one generation. Plus a really, really long braid. She used to keep her hair in this sweet bob when we were much younger, but absolutely refused to cut it ever since our parents went away.

Well, except for that time some kid thought she was scrawny and weak and was stupid enough to take a pair of scissors and snip off half her hair. She was about eleven then. She came home boiling and, ignoring the horrified gasps from the rest of us, neatly trimmed her hair. Then, our dear youngest sister went back to school the next day to beat that kid into a fine pulp.

Oh, have I mentioned that Misao and I used to learn some basic martial arts from Papa? It used to draw many disapproving looks from Mama. She thought it was unladylike. Coupled with Misao's fiery temper, that kid never dared to look in her direction ever again.

Misao doesn't remember much of our parents though. She used to wake up in the middle of the night crying for Mama just after they passed away, but now, she can't even conjure up an image of them. She never says much about it, but I know it bothers her a lot. She doesn't want to forget them, you see. She reminds me a lot about Papa, actually, even though the two of us are very much alike. Misao's definitely fierier and she has this thing about hope and trust that never fails to raise someone's spirits.

Me? Well, I'm just Kaoru. Oh all right. I have long black hair that I tie up in a high ponytail, unlike Megumi who leaves it down. I have Mama's eyes, clear and blue. And err…  I like martial arts, and my bokken! I call him 'Darling'. Anyway, I'm sort of a balance between Mama and Papa. I'm definitely more hotheaded and loud-mouthed than Megumi, but less turbulent and sane than Misao. One thing about me is that you mustn't eat my cooking.

Well… I try, you know! Actually my cooking isn't all that bad. It's just that sometimes I mix rice wine up with water, and sugar with salt, and self-raising flour with corn flour and soy sauce with dark vinegar… But, but, but!! Those are just my careless mistakes… I swear, my cooking's okay if I just keep an eye on the fire.

Oh fine, I'll admit it then. My cooking is _terrible_. The last time I tried to bake a cake I sent Misao to the hospital for diarrhea. She's been harping at me ever since. Hey, it's not my fault that the eggs had turned rotten!! Or wait… was that the milk that went spoilt? Err… 

Needless to say I envy my sisters. Cooking comes as second nature to Megumi. I swear, if she hadn't been a doctor, she would have gone off to be a gourmet chef. Her food is fit for the gods! And Misao makes these wonderful pancakes…

Anyway back to the point. As you can see, it's pretty obvious that the three of us are very close to each other. After all, ever since our parents died, we only had each other to lean on for support. Megumi would shield us in any way she could. I would be the one whom either one of my sisters could confide in. And Misao would be the one to cheer us up with her inborn positive nature. How do I put this? 

Okay. In plain English, I love my sisters. 

It's more than just loving them. I defend them, I tease them, but I _need_ them… don't you understand now? They're the only ones I have left. I grew up with them, in their company and when I'm at my lowest point, Meg and Sao know exactly what to do. I cherish them more than anything else and if they are sad, then I'm sad too. I know it sounds corny, but imagine if these two wonderful girls are all you ever knew and all you ever wanted… it's terribly hard not to act as I do. 

Hence explaining that little saga with Sanosuke. And speaking on him, I think he's a wonderful match for Megumi. Gee, I never thought that they would have made a lovely couple, I mean, come on! Isn't it more likely that Meg would go for the tall rich and elegant type? Okay, so Sano was tall. But, he was so different from Meg! Yet, they really complement each other, you know? Sano really cares and he know just how to get through to her, and Megumi's always there to take care of him when she's needed. 

For that I'm really happy for them.

And Misao. Her and that Aoshi dude. Jeez! Sure, he's cute and all, but goodness, I've never met someone as stony as he! But Misao's really bent on him. She's not saying much about it, but I can see that she likes him a lot. If Aoshi hurts her, I'll… I'll… I'll break his puny neck with my Darling. Though I don't think Misao would approve of that very much. Well, can't blame a girl for trying.

You know something? Sometimes I think that having the brat for a brother wouldn't be so bad. Well, even though he _is_ a mini-devil, sort of. But Yahiko's a good kid, like what Kenshin said. He acts tough and all, but he's still a little kid. Bratty and loudmouthed and uncouth and stupid and egoistic and way too smart aleck for his own good… oh all right… Yahiko's a sweet boy, really! At least, that's what I think when I force myself really hard. He's so infuriating sometimes; the stupid idiot knows exactly how get under my skin and seems to love doing just that. 

But I want to protect him. That's an absurd thought though. Who am I to 'protect' Yahiko? Nonetheless I want to. Because he has no parents anymore and I don't want him to go through what my sisters and I did. Because he's still a boy who needs a bit of guidance to get him on the right track. Because all his macho toughness peels right away when he's shy and blushing in front of Tsubame. Because that's the real Yahiko underneath his many defenses and that's the boy I want to know.

Enough reasons? I've always wanted a younger brother anyway. Though I would have preferred a brother to be less crude and more tolerable. Hey, I'm willing to settle for anything less!

Speaking of hospital patients… I suppose it's time for me to tell you about Kenshin.

A few things you'll need to know though. See, Kenshin's this cancer patient who _refuses_ to be treated. Not that treatment will help. You see, his cancer is incurable. At the moment it's already to a stage where they can't take the blasted tumor out without giving him brain damage. And he doesn't want to be treated anyway. He comes up with some excuse to do with his shady past. He wouldn't even tell me.

Next, I think I'm falling for Kenshin. Hard.

So you see how much it's bothering me then? I've never felt this way about anyone before. Kenshin's different from any of my ex-boyfriends. He's… special. It's corny I suppose, but it's true. He understands me exactly how I want to be understood. And by doing this, he's just making me fall for him harder. Sometimes I wish I didn't like him so much.

Because he wants to die. Excuse me, but if you like a guy really a lot, and he comes up with this whole load of bull about how he doesn't mind dying because he thinks it's right, you can't help but shoot a few curses here and there and try not to blow the abovementioned beloved into smithereens. That's how I feel right now. I cannot _understand_ him here! Why must he do something so ridiculously _reckless_ and stupid? Doesn't he understand that if he leaves, people will actually miss him?

I love Kenshin. But at the moment I feel like screaming at him.

But the point is I don't want him to die. He can't! I mean, how could he just go like that without even struggling? And so soon after we've met…

Honestly I never expected it to turn out like this. To end up with me falling in love I mean. In truth, when I first met Kenshin, I wasn't even sure if there was a chance where we could have even ended up as friends. He was always so distant and unpredictable that it sort of scared me off, but at the same time it only served to attract me to him. But somehow, he became a friend to me. People think that I'm sort of crazy to befriend a guy like Kenshin. After all, how often is it that you find a cancer-stricken hospital patient who does not want treatment and protests against receiving it in any way he can, such as by attacking a nurse?

But really, there was this thing about him. He could be so mysterious and strange, but deep down he was still Kenshin. He was still a nice guy with a good heart. Though I find his smiley face a little disconcerting sometimes. But anyway, what I wanted to say was that Kenshin knows me like no other. He knows exactly what to say and what to do on the days when the going gets tough and I inevitably seek refuge in his room after work. He's been a wonderful person.

So you can see how I fell in love with him, don't you?

And it doesn't hurt that Kenshin's absolutely gorgeous. I don't mean to sound like those cooing ladies who seem to have this strange obsession with Kenshin's hair, but he's the only man I know whom I can call beautiful. Well, it's true he's rather short for a man, and he looks sort of feminine if you don't look closely… but he has this aura around him that's entirely masculine. 

Oh, and his hair! It's beautiful… every time I stand next to him I feel so awkward, because his hair is even more beautiful than mine, in my opinion. It's flaming red and falls down his back in soft subdued crimson waves. Kenshin keeps it in a high ponytail though. Coupled with his eyes… a subtle exotic amethyst sometimes enhanced with muted gleaming amber…

Oh, I'm sorry. I'm gushing over him, aren't I? It's not really my fault. I just can't stop thinking of him. I've never felt so strongly for anyone before. if Kenshin ever leaves… I… I don't know what I'll do then… and the thing is, I love him and care for him so much that I'm willing to do anything to make him happy and comfortable, even if it means I'll be the one who ends up sad. But I don't know how _Kenshin_ feels!

There's a thing between us, a spark… but I'm scared it's a one-sided thing. 

I want him to be happy. To do the right thing. And you know why?

Because I love him. Simple, isn't it?


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Ohh hello there! I'm so very sorry it took me so long to update, but you guys have been really nice to review so encouragingly! I've been really busy lately, sigh… *starts incessant mumbling about math and concerts and colloids* Anyway, it might take me about the same time to update, so enjoy the new chapter, and thank you all! *throws roses*

Room 52

Chapter 13

Kaoru bit her lip. Something wasn't right here. In the past few hours that they had been in Kenshin's room, she had been glad to see him smiling at the right times, pacifying the others at the right times, and basically just acting the way he would always do, being Kenshin. Yet, somehow she simply could not shake off the odd feeling that something wasn't right here. Somehow, Kenshin seemed more distant and faraway then usual. At least, to Kaoru, it seemed that way.

She shook her head mentally as she casually delivered a whack to Yahiko's head with 'Darling'. She was being silly, she reasoned. Why would Kenshin be stuck in Lala-land? She was just jumping to a silly conclusion, that's all. Yet, when she smiled to Kenshin and spoke to him, she sensed an underlying note of discomfort. And this in turn had affected her.

Sometime in the afternoon, she excused herself from the room, claiming that she had to use the restroom urgently, and left with a small tight smile on her face, leaving a puzzled Misao, a teasing Yahiko and a blushing Tsubame behind, not to mention the redheaded individual resting on the hospital bed who had given her a kindly, if not strained, smile before she fled from the room.

Did Kenshin disapprove? Had she done the right thing in asking the others to come along? Maybe he was just feeling tired today and didn't want the attention. Or he wasn't used to it. Or… her thoughts flew out of nowhere in a jumbled mess as she walked down the long white hall briskly, listening absent-mindedly to her loud footsteps bouncing off the walls. She needed to go somewhere quiet, where she would then be able to sort out her thoughts and maybe come to a reasonable conclusion to why Kenshin seemed so queer and unlike himself today.

Kaoru raised her head. Oh, had she come to the garden without thinking? She glanced at her watch. Usually, at this time, there would be a few patients out for a breathe of crisp fresh air in the garden, milling around, but today, the place was strangely deserted. She sighed to herself and stepped in cautiously. It was as if the gods had agreed to listen to her for once and provided her a place to think. 

She headed towards the center of the garden slowly, breathing in deeply. The quietness of this tranquil place was already doing wonders for her. By now she felt herself slowly reverting back to the old Kaoru, the one who would joke around and who knew how to have a break. One who would take things in her stride. Then the young woman paused dead in her steps, her gaze fixed firmly on a familiar tree in front of her. 

_Kaoru was distantly aware of the words slipping from her mouth without thinking, her voice suddenly vaguely soft._

_Something was going to happen. **He's going to kiss me.**_

_"Miss Kaoru…I…" she ignored the use of 'Miss' before her name, knowing that Kenshin would always be polite. Everything about her was ready for whatever was about to happen between her and the man who had somehow managed to find a way into her usually closed heart._

Kaoru flushed, her gaze lingering on the innocent-looking tree. No, no, no! She would not think about him now. Sure, Kenshin meant a lot to her, but she would rather die than admit it openly. She sighed and continued towards the tree, leaning back on it comfortably, all the while ignoring the small goofy smile that had started to form on her lips. She took great pleasure in the cool shade that the tree provided and closed her eyes briefly, enjoying the soft breeze that wafted towards her.

"Ahem."

Kaoru's eyes flew open and she jumped up nervously before realizing whom it was. Almost automatically, an annoyed scowl replaced the shocked expression and she crossed her arms defiantly, shooting the intruder a firm level glare. "Oh, it's you."

The tall lean man smirked at her and leaned against a nearby pillar, then languidly pulled out a box of cigarettes and lit up one. "Want one, Tanuki?"

Kaoru bristled. Jeez, did she really resemble a raccoon? "Now see here! I don't care who you are, Mr. Satto! Smoking is not allowed in the hospital, and I'm not a raccoon, understand?"

Saitou stared at her indifferently. "The name is Saitou," he spoke coolly. In truth the older man found it rather amusing to watch this girl become indignant and come back with dozens of insults. He gave her a once-over, taking in her casual attire thoughtfully. "You not on duty today, girl?"

Kaoru gave a 'hmph' and tossed her head arrogantly, hoping that this trick of Megumi's would help to make this infuriating guy leave her alone and go away. "So what if I am? I still work here. Now, _sir_," she stressed sarcastically. "Kindly put out your cigarette." After a few minutes, Kaoru sighed, blowing air out rather loudly. She should have known that this man would never listen to her. He didn't look like the type to easily give in to another human being's request.

Growing thoughtful, Kaoru gave him a long searching stare. There was something about this man that radiated a warning to those nearby. Judging by his stance, he probably did martial arts, and appeared to be skilled in them, too. On the outside, this Saitou man looked relaxed, but she sensed an alertness and agility beneath. And not to mention the _wolfish_ demeanor! His eyes… Kaoru shivered slightly. There was just something intimidating and fearsome about this tall and wiry man.

"Are you here to visit Kenshin?" she heard herself asking, a note of wariness concealed in her voice. He seemed to pay no attention to it though, and merely flicked ashes onto the ground. 

"I might."

She was starting to lose her patience again. _Calm down, Kaoru. Remember that your temper is your downfall…_ "What do you mean? You can't just come all the way to the hospital to smoke, right?" she persisted determinedly. "How do you know Kenshin anyway?"

"High school," he replied finally. "We met in high school."

Kaoru was surprised. "Oh? Were you close friends?"

Saitou gave a mirthless chuckle. "Rivals, more accurately," he said shortly. Kaoru's brow furrowed. Rivals? What kind of person was Kenshin to have a rivalry with a man like Saitou? Surely kind Kenshin did nothing to Saitou? "There's a lot you don't know about him, Tanuki. Compared to before, the Himura now is a wimp." His voice, tinged with slight disgust and bitterness broke through her thoughts and Kaoru glanced up, confused.

"I'll see you around, Raccoon." He stubbed out the cigarette and flicked it away carelessly, knowing it would only serve to provoke her. He was right, and merely watched apathetically as Kaoru's eyes narrowed resentfully. Turning, he moved to leave the tiny garden and on to more important things.

"Wait!" she called out, watching as he stopped. "You still haven't told me why you're in the hospital!"

He turned and Kaoru's eyes widened unsurprisingly at the glint of satisfaction and contentment in his eyes. His lips quirked into what could be termed as a smile and for once, Kaoru realized that he actually lost his intimidating edge for a split second.

"To see my cub, Tanuki." He turned and walked off, leaving a befuddled Kaoru standing alone in the garden. 

A few moments later, a stunned shriek from the garden stopped him yet again. "You have a **_kid_**!?"

Saitou smirked and continued on his way.

*~*~*

"Kenshin?"

The abovementioned redheaded man looked up and nodded as a dark-haired young woman stuck her head into the room. She glanced around, confusion growing on her face. "Where are the others, Kenshin?" she questioned as she stepped in gingerly and shut the door softly, approaching the bed. Kenshin smiled slightly. 

"Tsubame had to go, so Yahiko and Misao offered to send her to the hospital entrance, Miss Kaoru. Yahiko seems to like Miss Tsubame a lot," he added lightly and watched as Kaoru let out a soft laugh. She collapsed in the chair beside the bed and even Kenshin had to smile at the way she could make something so graceless seem so natural. "Miss Kaoru?"

"Yes Kenshin?" she answered automatically. "What is it?"

His attention was abruptly directed to the bokken resting expertly in her hands. Without warning, he felt himself turn cold and he forced out a light nervous chuckle. "Err, do you have to hold that thing so closely to you, Miss Kaoru?" he pressed out as pleasantly and calmly as he could, fiddling slightly with a loose knob on the head of his bed. Kaoru smiled awkwardly. 

"This? It's just that it's a very important thing to me. I'm sorry, I'll put it away…" she began to place her prized possession on the floor, when a calloused hand reached out and stopped her. She looked up into the smiling face of Kenshin.

"It's okay, Miss Kaoru, I don't mind…"

Kaoru sighed, her shoulders sagging. She ignored the look of confusion and questioning on Kenshin's face at her actions, choosing instead to tighten her grip on the wooden sword. Lowering her head, she willed herself to stare at an invisible spot on the ground intently. "I wish you'd stop it, Kenshin…" she whispered softly under her breath, unsure if she really wanted Kenshin to hear her. But it was too late, for he had caught her whispered words.

"What, Miss Kaoru?"

Her anger surged through her at those words and her head snapped up forcefully. Kenshin looked taken aback but Kaoru ignored him, her face pulled tightly into a scowl as she released whatever control she had over her temper. "_That_, Kenshin!" she snapped. "I want you to stop calling me Miss Kaoru! Aren't we friends? Why must you treat me like I'm some sort of stranger? Haven't you said that I was your friend?" she took a deep breath, as though to calm herself, but it seemed to have no effect on the steaming girl. She clenched her fists tightly, the small movement not going unnoticed by Kenshin.

"A friend," she spoke sharply before the redhead individual could cut in. "A friend does not hide behind a mask. A friend does not pretend to be some smiley idiot. I've had it, Kenshin! I don't want to know you as a fake smiling person. I want to know the real you, the one who gets angry and who doesn't blank out at odd times! I want you to tell me…" her voice dropped to a soft whisper and she fought to keep the tremors out of it. "Tell me why you do this. I need to understand you better, Kenshin… Sometimes I feel like I don't know you at all."

"Miss Kaoru…"

"There you go again! Damn it!" Kaoru cried out angrily. Kenshin noticed, with a start, that her eyes were unusually bright all of a sudden. He shook his head slowly and reached out to touch her hand. It hurt him when she moved it away carelessly and he quickly withdrew, sighing to himself.

"Why do you want to know? Sano is my friend. Misao is my friend. Aoshi is my friend, even. But they never wanted to know. Why you?" he asked evenly.

Kaoru trembled before doing the most courageous thing she had ever done. It was now or never. She raised her head and replied.

"And why wouldn't I? I care because… oh never mind."

She pursed her lips tightly, feeling a hysterical laugh bubble up inside her. What had she been thinking? That she would declare her undying love for him and he would sweep her up in his arms and everything would be okay again? Like what happened in those ridiculous unbelievable romance novels? Goodness, she had to be running a mild fever to think of stuff like that happening.

Things like that didn't happen in real life. 

"Think about what I said, Kenshin," she spoke quietly, getting up from her seat. "Now if you'll excuse me…"

But as she turned to make an escape for the door, a hand shot out abruptly and caught hers in a flash. Kaoru tugged insistently, but Kenshin seemed to have an iron grip on her and no matter what she did, she seemly could not break free. "Listen, Kenshin. I… I need to be alone right now," she forced herself to speak, noting the tightness in her voice. Goodness, she sounded like she was… about to cry? 

"No." His reply was hoarse and quiet. She had no way of looking into his face, thanks to the long locks shadowing it. For a moment, she felt both relieved for not having to see his eyes, and fearful of his expression.

Suddenly he gave a fierce tug and Kaoru tumbled forward was a startled cry. The next thing she knew, she found herself on the bed, half in Kenshin's embrace. Kaoru's eyes widened and she began a futile fight to struggle free, but Kenshin refused to let go, merely tightening his grip on her. 

"Don't fight me…"

The sound of his voice made all strength leave her body abruptly. With a start, Kaoru touched her face gingerly, only to feel wetness that had unknowingly slipped down her cheeks. She closed her eyes against reality and Kenshin held her tightly, his arm around her waist protectively. He slowly rested his head on hers and he felt her tremble ever so slightly. "I shouldn't have said anything… I'm sorry…" she mumbled softly, unable to keep the slight quavers out of her voice.

"Kaoru…"

With a start she realized that it was probably the first time Kenshin had ever addressed her without a Miss in front of her name. And for some reason, the thought warmed her and Kaoru leaned in fully towards him, enjoying the pleasant warm sensations he created just be holding her. 

"I'm sorry Kaoru. It's just… no one ever… cared… like you did. You did nothing wrong, Kaoru. I understand what you mean." And Kenshin meant it, genuinely. His voice, implausibly soft, seemed to trigger something deep inside the young girl and with a strangled sob; she began to cry into his shirt, fresh tears flowing out as fast as they left. She cried for him, the life he was wasting away, the feelings and memories he was hiding, and everything that he had lost.

And Kenshin held her tightly. 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Helloo everyone! (: Thank you for being so wonderfully patient despite the fact that I'm updating on a monthly basis right now. Argh. I've been horribly busy with choir this month, but our concert was thankfully good! So hopefully I'll be updating more during the holidays. Thank you for all the encouraging reviews! You guys have been so nice! (:

Ah. [joo jac geet min sneha mavis: iloveyouu. so much.3 ]

And we move on with the story! Reviews greatly appreciated!

Room 52

Chapter 14

He was asleep. She could hear it in his breathing and see the calm that only came with sleep etched finely on his face. Silently, she untangled herself from him, almost stopping when she caught sight of his face scrunching up slightly in his sleep. Silly Kenshin, she thought ruefully. Even in sleep he was just as stubborn. Somehow she managed to push herself off the hospital bed and looked down at the sleeping man with an unreadable expression on her face.

He was beautiful.

She couldn't really describe the feelings that flooded her in that instant as she watched him sleep in utter oblivion. Like the turning on a tap, she felt hot tears leaking out once more from under the lids of her closed eyes. Kaoru frowned, annoyed, and impatiently brushed them away. Oh gods, why was she being so wimpy today anyway?

But he really was beautiful. Biting her lip unconsciously, the young woman bit her lip and touched his scarred cheek lightly. He might be a dying man, but his spirit was far from broken. She had seen his will in his eyes and knew that despite the tiredness he felt, he was still strong. Sometimes she would wonder how Kenshin would be like if he had the physical strength to match his spirit. Of course, he probably was stronger once… but now…

She sighed and left the room.

He was dying, wasn't he? She knew that it had been inevitable, but just now, looking at him, it suddenly struck her as how real it was. And the worst thing was that she knew how much she would hurt if he went away.

It was really too late for her to step out of it now. She was in too deep. But she didn't mind.

His weak moments were coming more often now. She knew he didn't really want her to be around when he was having one of his dizzy spells, despite trusting in her. She… She didn't know how she really felt right now.

_Did she love him?_

She stepped into the restroom, and was somewhat glad to note that none of the cubicles were occupied.

_Did he love her?_

Kaoru took a small step towards the sink, staring numbly at the tap.

_What was love, anyway?_

She glanced up into the mirror and made a small face, feeling a small feeble smile dance up onto her face anyway. She looked like, as Sano would surely put it eloquently, like shit.

_Why did he want to go? Did she care?_

Suddenly energized, she turned on the tap and dipped her hands into the cold refreshing water gushing down strongly.

_So she did care, at least. Would she cry?_

With a soft huff, Kaoru eagerly splashed her face with the cold water, before groping blindly for a paper towel to drown her face.

_Would she walk on?_

There, the dried tear streaks were gone. She dabbed at her face. Okay, so maybe her eyes were a little puffy.

_He wouldn't want her to be sad, though. She knew he cared._

Kaoru pushed open the door and walked out, somewhat reenergized. Time to search for that silly Misao.

_So she would walk on._

But you know, sometimes life just isn't what you want it to be. There are some things that you cannot change, no matter what, and she knew that he was one of them. Science wasn't enough to save him. Faith wasn't enough to save them. And maybe, even love wasn't even to save him. Despite it all, Kaoru didn't want to give up.

But even _she_ could get tired sometimes.

He was slipping away. And she could do nothing but watch by the side, hoping, praying, but ultimately knowing nothing much would come out of it.

She wasn't the only one watching and suffering silently.

Once in a while, when Kenshin's health took a slight dip, Kaoru would return home, pale and silent. And without fail, she would spend some time that night staring pensively out the window of their high-rise apartment and over the night horizon.

And similarly, Misao would lie down in her bed silently, waiting and waiting until she heard the unmistakable click of Kaoru's bedroom door shutting and the springs of her bed creaking softly as she crawled in to seek rest and refuge from the fatigue. Then, reassured, Misao would close her eyes and hug her pillow tightly, ever attuned to every creak and crack emitting from the older girl's room. And she knew, she wasn't the only one. In the next room, she would hear occasional shifting and shallow breathing, and she would know Megumi was still awake.

The last she heard… Kenshin was beginning to lose his sight. And it wasn't news from Kaoru either. It was from Aoshi.

Aoshi. She had met him the other day in the cafeteria and he had stoically told her so. He never said anything else, but the young woman suspected he was just as fatigued by Kenshin's illness. Frustrated, even. And somehow, she got the sinking feeling Aoshi Shinomori had a lot of frustration trapped in him. So much, that maybe it somehow changed him and turned him into a cold stony man.

"Bye Kenshin," she called out as she waved and walked slowly to the door. The redheaded man nodded and lifted his hand to wave back, when his vision of Kaoru blurred momentarily.

Kenshin frowned, rubbing his eyes, before Kaoru came back in focus. This was bad.

This was the beginning.

Aoshi paused. Quietly he removed his reading glasses and tried staring futilely out of the window. Some said glasses made him look intellectual scary. Not that he wasn't already smart. Without them he just look plain old scary. Like… icicle man scary. He supposed glasses did that to you. You know, give you a clever-looking edge. Maybe he would try that someday and try sprouting a bit of medical jargon to a nurse or two. Maybe add on his normal stare and watch them twitch uncomfortably in their miserable pitiful way, shuffling under the gaze of a seemingly superior intelligent and somewhat unfriendly doctor… Hold on, he was superior, he was intelligent and he was definitely unfriendly.

Aoshi groaned inwardly. He was starting to sound like that mental patient he'd come across once. That one called… Shishio? Yep. Him and his creepy vampish girlfriend. One had to admit; she was a seriously devoted woman. Even clad in gothic tight and revealing clothes, with promises of evil, darkness and disturbing atmosphere practically radiating off the woman, she still clearly loved Shishio, and faithfully so.

Anyway, his current inner conversation about glasses and madmen only went to show that being cooped up in a room with huge piles of papers and going for rounds every few hours were essentially bad for both metal and physical health. Now, Aoshi was a serious man. Extremely incredibly serious man. Therefore, he did not appreciate the fineness of one-person conversations with himself. Especially since he hardly spoke in public anyway.

Raising his hands to his neck, he began working the kinks out, occasionally coming to crack his neck a little. Once satisfied, the dark-haired man picked up his reading glasses once more and slipped them on indifferently. He picked up his black fountain pen and touched it to paper.

And proceeded to stone.

Aoshi's brow furrowed slightly. He couldn't think, for some reason. Aa, no matter. He would sneak a few moments of precious meditation and go on his way to complete enlightenment.

He closed his eyes. Focus on breathing. Focus. Focus. Foc—oh damn it.

He heard the music pulsating madly in his ears. Felt the wind rushing past him playfully, teasing him mischievously and wreaking havoc on his hair. Heard his friends laughing for once, not seriously focusing on their work. Felt the alcohol in his body intoxicating him, dulling his senses in a wonderful warm haze. Saw the somewhat sly looks his friends shot to each other as girls in a passing car screamed in greeting to him.

Nearly saw the glaring harsh lights bearing down on them then. Heard the crazed panicked honking of the truck rushing toward them, felt the car swerved uncontrollably, saw his friends' eyes widen simultaneously in horror, heard someone shouting out for him and an arm thrust around him, holding back into his seat forcefully, ridding the impact he would have had if he had been flung forward and straight into the windshield. Felt the intense white-hot pain shooting through him, the glass raining down on him, the screaming from so far away, the flames that exploded, licking and threatening to consume him. Felt someone yank him out weakly and himself dropping him a few meters away from the wreck. Heard the thump of a body falling near him. Felt the warm liquid soaking through his back, coating his hands, smelling the distinct coppery smell and the crackle of flames nearby…

Aoshi's eyes opened abruptly. A cold frown twisted his lips slightly and he raised his eyes to the calendar on his table.

Oh. That was right. Today was the day they died to save him.

Misao glanced up at the rapidly darkening sky, then again at the slip of paper in her hands.

Even the heavens were readying themselves for her tears.

Two days ago she had bumped into someone whom she had never thought she would have seen again: a young woman by the name of Okon. Okon, Misao reflected fondly, had blossomed. Granted, she still gossiped and teased, but there was a steely look in her eyes as she hugged the younger girl, exclaiming about the length of her dark braid. They had chatted for a while, before Okon's eyes took on a hazy look and told her that they had died.

Hannya, Beshimi, Hyokkotto, Shikijou.

She still remembered the bitter sensation of tears welling up to the surface then, and dry sobs inevitably escaping her as Okon pulled her into a comforting hug, her own eyes starting to tear.

When she had been much younger, when the sisters still lived under the shelter of their aunt, there used to be a popular restaurant nearby named Aoiya. The food was wonderful and she grew up with fond memories of that place. Then one day she had passed by only to see a group of mischievous boys throwing stones at a young man, who stood there calmly and bore the insults behind the shelter of a mask.

That had been Hannya.

And she, still young, had rushed to his defense, yelling angrily at the boys who merely scoffed and taunted her. It went on, until a rock barely skimmed past her and gave her a nasty scrape. Then young Misao had begun to cry. Apparently that was when Hannya decided enough was enough and picked the girl up, all the way shooting a cold deadly glare to the boys, who hurriedly ran away. Then the masked man had taken her in and bandaged her knee for her, and Misao had quickly earned the love and adoration of those who made Aoiya their home.

It was a wonderful retreat. Whenever she had nothing to do and no one was around to entertain her, the little girl would run down to the Aoiya to seek amusement. In the kitchens, Okon ad Omasu would tease her lightly, marveling at her shiny black hair and giving her small jobs such as carrying the drinks to the tables, where she would be received by patrons with a bright tender smile and sometimes, even tips for her. Jiya would watch her and welcome her into the Aoiya warmly, ruffling her hair as she skipped past.

When customers were scarce, Shiro and Kuro, young men barely out of their teens, amused her with simple card tricks and jokes. Sometimes, they gave her a miniature broom and she would take to sweeping the front door like a duck to water, welcoming potential customers with a smile. Hannya, Beshimi, Hyokkotto and Shikijou were her special friends and took turns sending her home, taking her out to buy some sweets, amusing her with tricks, and even honing her natural ability for the Art. There was another person, a young man, who was always away at college, and she had never seen him before.

They were, in a sense, part of her family. Even her first part-time job had been at the Aoiya, where she spent her vacation as a temporary waitress.

And then she had moved away, and she never met them again.

She had been one of the last to know about the accident. It happened so long ago, and she didn't know it until that day. You guys must have been terribly disappointed that I never came to visit you. And today. Today just happened to be the day they had passed away on, so many years ago.

Misao sighed, feeling her eyes prickle. She looked down and stared hard at the address of the cemetery on the paper Okon had given her.

Yes, she was almost there.

She walked. It was cold, and rain had begun to fall, causing strands of ebony dark hair to plaster on her face, which she pushed away persistently, squinting up at the path in front of her. She was nearly there.

Shivering slightly, she trudged forward, huddling under the umbrella and glancing silently at the gravestones to each side of her.

And then she reached the clearing.

Without even checking the names on the gravestones, she knew, just knew, that this was the final resting place of her friends. Her vision blurring, Misao took a small step forward tentatively, her small hands coming to grip even tighter on her umbrella. Then she noted the vague presence of someone else. She blinked furiously, stifling dry sobs that rose unbidden from her throat as she craned her neck slightly.

Under a small tree nearby and half concealed by shadows was a man, intently gazing at the four graves with an unidentifiable expression. He shifted and Misao caught, for the first time, a glimpse of something akin to pain in the eyes of a man she had grown accustomed to seeing every day.

He had ice blue eyes.

Aoshi was here.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I haven't updated for 72 days! Argh. I think that must have been my personal record. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! Ayy, despite all the (empty) promises, these few months have been hectic, with all the concerts and Choral Festival rehearsals and projects and performance tasks! In any case, I'm still really glad that there are people who actually tell me to hurry up. Right.

Ohoh! And I need to add that someone nominated me for the Rurouni Kenshin Readers' Choice Awards 2003. beams I mean, wow. I never even expected this. And now for a bit of shameless plugging: if you **do** think my work is up-to-standard, please do second it at http : tfme . net / rkrc / index . php (: Okay. Enough of the plugging.

And on with the story! Muffins to all who have reviewed!

Room 52  
Chapter 15

They made a strange pair, walking down the street in the rain. One a young girl barely out of womanhood in a bright yellow mackintosh, a stark contrast to the gloomy gray of the skies and streets, walking sullenly as though she wasn't used to such a downcast mood. The other a tall towering man, still young, under a flowery umbrella that looked as though it belonged better on the girl instead. He walked, exuding a sense of calm and authority.

The rain pelted down furiously, relentlessly. And still they walked in deep silence. One was uncomfortable to say anything, the other just not wanting to say anything.

Unexpectedly the young man paused and turned, striding into a shop. The woman gazed after him in confusion, before she too followed, somewhat subdued. The pleasant warm smell of freshly brewed coffee greeted her as she entered and she let out a long sigh of bliss, taking in a long deep breath.

Shrugging out of her mackintosh, Misao draped it over the umbrella stand as well as she could, having no wish to bring dripping wet mackintosh with her. Gripping the end of her long braid, she gave a hard twist, smiling grimly as water splattered out. Looking up, she saw that Aoshi had already taken a seat in one of the booths and she followed, breathing a low sigh to herself.

The man hadn't seemed happy about seeing her.

As she sat down an attractive pert waitress came bounding up cheerily, chewing gum noisily. With a toss of her shingled blond bob, she smiled brightly, oblivious to the gloom that had settled over the booth. "What can I get you?"

"Green tea."

"Mocha, please."

"Right!" the girl nodded, scrawling furiously onto the notepad. "Just wait here a moment, and get yourselves comfy, and I'll be back with something to warm you up." Without even waiting for an answer she scuttled away, humming to herself in a slightly off-tune voice.

And the silence descended once more.

Misao fidgeted.

Misao hummed.

Misao drew circles on the table with her finger.

Aoshi's eyebrow twitched. "Will you stop moving, Misao?" It was a command, not a request, and he sounded weary, somehow, despite no obvious change from his usual monotone.

"Oh." Misao shifted and tried to settle herself. "Okay."

It was a few moments before the perky waitress bounced up again, setting down the cups none-too-carefully. The murky brown liquid sloshed over the brim of Misao's cup and she stared at it, somehow feeling an intense urge to breathe out a slow tired sigh. Aoshi's mood was horrifyingly infectious, the young woman reflected gloomily. Even the skies were giving in to his gloom and dullness. She watched silently as the man handed over some notes and the waitress's smile broadened. Exclaiming her thanks, the girl darted away, smiling brightly.

It was then that Misao decided she absolutely hated silence, and therefore refused to let it rein over her.

"How did you know them?" She was surprised that her voice actually came out sounding somewhat earnest and steady.

Aoshi seemed to pause from sipping his tea. "Lived with them."

Misao's brow furrowed. "But you couldn't have…" she mumbled, staring hard at him. "I never saw you while I was at the Aoiya…unless…"

_Unless he was the one who went to college._

Her shoulders slumped. "Never mind," the young woman breathed. "I think I know what happened."

He made some incomprehensible sound and they slumped back into silence once more.

"Hey, Aoshi?"

"Mm."

"Were they… I mean, were they good people?" She grimaced inwardly. Gosh, how wonderfully_ intellectual_ she sounded. As though she had never known them in her life befo—

"Aa." And for the first time she could remember, Aoshi seemed to look pleased. Prideful and wistful all mixed together. Misao's eyes softened.

As time passed, the rain gradually lessened to a mere drizzle, and the sun progressively emerged from behinds pale gray clouds, and the two young people sat in the booth, softly remembering those who had died.

-

The library was a quiet place. Deep among the towering shelves of books, Kaoru grimaced to herself, carefully sliding into a seat awkwardly. She felt horribly out of place in this large cool room, where the intellectual-looking scholars scrambled about with piles and piles of books and absurdly thick reading glasses, the groups of schoolgirls giggled and waved their hands about as they tried to concentrate, and the bookish librarian kept a hawkish eye on everyone who entered the library. And here she was, some young weary nurse clutching her tote bag with a certain sense of self-consciousness, struggling to make it back to the hospital before her lunch hour ended. Breathing a low sigh, Kaoru slid one of the books she had selected towards her, pointedly choosing to ignore the title.

**'BRAIN CANCER: EVERYTHING AND ANYTHING YOU NEED TO KNOW'**, the title proclaimed proudly in horrendously bright red and yellow lettering. Kaoru shook her head and flipped open the book. 

Introduction…

Symptoms…

Causes…

Treatment…

Studies…

She didn't know what on earth had possessed her to seek out the library in hopes of finding out more information on brain cancer, when the Internet was so readily available. Maybe it was the urge to return back to good old sourcing of information among dusty dimly lit shelves, instead being so advanced and modern. When she had entered the library, she hadn't even been feeling depressed. A bit cowed maybe, and a little wary of what she would find, but above it all, a burning sensation to find out more about Kenshin's condition.

'…include nausea, vomiting, headaches, especially in the morning/after awakening…'

'…emotional instability, behavioral changes, eg. Irritability…'

'…prolonged drowsiness, hearing loss, vision impairments (double vision or decreased vision)…"

"…uncoordinated gait…"

She glanced up at the clock situated above a row of shelves and flinched. She had five minutes to get back to the hospital on time. Sighing mentally, the young woman swept up the pile of books in her arms and dumped them as carefully as she possibly could into a shelf and deftly pulled out a few of what she considered more reputable-looking books. Nodding to herself, Kaoru quickly checked the books out, ignoring the librarian's probing odd look directed at her. The moment the books were checked out, Kaoru fingered the receipt for a second before she took off in the direction of the hospital.

And then she stopped.

A strange idea began forming in her head and for the first time that day, Kaoru allowed herself a triumph smile.

-

Everything planned out and set, Kaoru made her way down as quickly as she humanely could in her shiny black court shoes to Kenshin's room, brimming with nearly frightening cheeriness. Apparently Kenshin noticed this too, for as she practically shoved the door open and called out a warm greeting, she could nearly see the beads of sweat materializing on his forehead even as a small pleased smile appeared.

She had brought along two apples today, Kenshin noted. It was strange, he decided, how he had begun to enjoy and welcome her everyday visits to see him, as well as the small things she would bring. A half-eaten bar of melted white chocolate, of which would be shared between them and finished with the licking of fingers. A flimsy bookmark that one of her patients had made and bestowed shyly upon her, which she would smooth it tenderly and laugh about the sheer adorability of it, drawing him into a quiet content mood. A hastily scribbled paper ball thrown at her by a sniggering Yahiko, cheekily bearing the words "YOU SUCK! NYAH!" in huge capital lettering but packed with all the subtle reticent fondness of a sibling. A bright red rose she had snuck from the flowers in the nurses' lounge, always saying it was 'for a patient'.

And today it was apples.

"Here you go," the young woman remarked thoughtfully, tossing one of the shiny red apples towards the red-haired man propped up on the bed with what appeared to be careless aim. Yet the apple soared over in a perfect arc and Kenshin allowed himself a small smirk as he raised his arm, catching the apple out of the air expertly.

It meant something to him, to know that he wasn't all _that_ rusty, yet.

The crunch of Kaoru biting into the apple shook him out of his little world, and he gazed steadily at the oblivious woman, before taking a bite of his own fruit.

This apple was sweet, sweeter than he had ever tasted, but accompanied by a distinct sourness that overwhelmed him, just for that moment.

"Say, Kenshin…"

And that was all she had to utter before he picked up on the fact that she wanted to ask him something, and felt the underlying slight tension in her tone.

"Why don't you leave this hospital?" she murmured, carefully casting her eyes onto the cold floor.

He wanted to say he didn't want treatment, but realized that had no link to her question at all. Then after that, he wanted to say that the hospital provided a much-needed sense of detachment to occupy his mind in his days, but then again that wasn't exactly true. And finally, he did open his mouth, choosing his words carefully.

"I cannot live with my uncle, Miss Kaoru."

Her smile broadened, if possible, and that was when Kenshin _really_ began to feel weary.

"Who said anything about your uncle, Kenshin?" the young woman offered warmly, waving her half-eaten apple carelessly. Blowing out a deep breath, she leant forward slightly, eyes wide with pleading. "How would you like to come live with _me_?"

It was so quiet that one could seriously hear a pin drop. Kaoru's smile faltered. Heck, what on earth had she been thinking? That Kenshin would just waltz into her house all happy and without complaint? And she hadn't even discussed it earlier with him…

"I would burden you," he spoke, so quietly that she nearly missed it with the dozen thoughts running haywire in her mind. Yet with his reply she felt relief pour down on her, so much that she couldn't help giving an indignant laugh.

"Mou!" Kaoru threw out teasingly. "Don't be stupid, Kenshin, you'll be living with a doctor and two nurses. We're used to it."

"Well…" he still didn't seem to be convinced. She shook her head, exasperated with his reluctance.

"Besides," she murmured softly, reaching out to touch his hand hesitantly. "I want you to come and live with me. At least… until…"

_Until you need to return to the hospital._

But Kenshin seemed to hear her unspoken words, his hand coming to clasp lightly around her own small hand. "I would be honored that you would accept this unworthy one into your home then," he returned, feeling a slight smile lift the corners of his cheeks even as she tightened her fingers around his unconsciously.

At his words, she smiled brightly and let out a pleased laugh, and for that moment he felt all the loneliness that had subconsciously crept in during his nights at the hospital seep away, and the uncanny warmth that she never failed to bring trickle into him softly, even as he sat there, watching her most beautiful smile.

And when she slipped her arms around his neck and hugged him lightly, he felt his arms coming around her to pull her close, savoring the very warmth of this remarkable woman he had come to befriend in the past few weeks, loving everything about her, from the way her dark hair tickled his nose to the way her slender arms curled lightly around his neck.

"Thank you, Kenshin," she whispered contentedly, and for that moment, he felt himself smile tenderly.

"Ahh. You are welcome, Kaoru."

-

Night passed even before Kenshin had a chance to think properly, and in the morning, Kaoru was knocking on the door before he knew it. She breezed in affectionately, calling out a greeting even as she crossed over to his bed to help him pack. Resting her eyes on Kenshin, Kaoru began to smile.

"You look nice," she had told him shyly, before busying herself with his bags. He had been slightly startled then, before realizing it was the first time Kaoru had ever seen him in anything other than hospital gowns and whatnot. Still, he was merely wearing a black t-shirt and jeans, nothing special. Kaoru, on the other hand… He chuckled to himself, realizing he would now see her in home clothes more often that he could bear to count.

After telling him that she had already spoken to his uncle, and that Hiko was willing to let him live with Kaoru, and she had planned everything, they made their way out.

He would never, never forget the looks cast at them as they walked down the hospital corridor. From curious to outright horror, he bore it all through, smiling genially. Kaoru, on the other hand, not only received looks of curiosity, but also looks of awed admiration, all which she waved away expertly with a smile and a cheerful greeting. No doubt they had all believed whole-heartedly in the story that Kaoru had managed to befriend the wild beast in Room 52 and was now leading him to his uncle's house, for him to receive the control and discipline that he so desperately needed.

It was times like this that Kenshin could barely keep his snorts of disbelief to himself. Still, he wouldn't let anyone know about their slightly-more-than-platonic friendship, or the rumors would certainly spread like wildfire. And he refused to jeopardize her career, no matter what.

But he really couldn't resist giving a gracious smile to he nurse on duty at the counter, smirking to himself as she started and nervously smiled back. What was her name, again? Anika? He vaguely remembered scratching her once while she attempted to valiantly hold him down. Well, he still wouldn't say he was _sorry_ for it.

But when they finally did step out of the hospital building, he never thought he would feel so _free_ before.

Until he stepped onto the road and heard Kaoru screaming about a cab heading his way.

You know it's a bad thing when you look up and see a furiously-honking cab crashing right towards you.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: attempts to ignore the several loud gasps of complete disbelief Yes I am alive! And I have returned! MWAHAHAH. I am terribly sorry for the long time taken to post this chapter, because

1) I had a horrible case of writer's block (solved in the end when I wrote different scenes and joined them up later!)

2) School life is **HECTIC**. As in. horrible-busy-dying-under-the amount-of-schoolwork hectic! In fact, I'm technically not even supposed to be here at the moment, considering my Japanese End-of-Year exam is 1 hour away!! _Ergh._

3) And. Well. You know I am lazy. starts handing out muffins to appease angry, angry people Hey, I have a life too.

And I made it up! Or tried to anyway. Does anyone notice the subtle addition in length to this chapter?? Err. Evidently not.

Lastly, thank you to everyone who has given such wonderful comments! Honestly, even though it didn't help much in speeding me up, it was a great feeling. On the other hand, expect the next chapter in a month's time; my end-of-years are coming. Woe is me.

Now excuse me while I wander off to do some last minute rushing for my Jap. Hoooo. Enjoy the story!

Room 52

Chapter 16

Kaoru was screaming.

She was all but shrieking and crying, eyes wide with terror and shock, hands coming up to clutch at her mouth in an act of desperation, even as she took one startled step forward towards the road, attempting to do something stupid, like pull Kenshin out of the way, or wail a warning. Something in the hazy recesses of her mind, a small voice spoke up angrily, moaning that it was impossible, that it would not help, then Kenshin, dear sweet wonderful Kenshin, was going to be run over by some cab and be remembered merely as a statistic.

And dearest brilliant _stupid_ Kenshin just stood there, his head cocked slightly and blinking nonchalantly at the cab. Hands stuck in his pocket, a fading smile on his face, he looked like he could have been observing idyllic butterflies fluttering by instead of staring at some blasted cab honking angrily at him. Completely ignorant of Kaoru shrieking, or of the shocked gasps and cries of various passers-by, and definitely ignorant of the danger heading his way.

_Lady Luck must hate you, Kenshin. _

And then his eyes narrowed briefly. Just for a second, very briefly, before the vacuous smile slid right back on his face and he held up his palms in a pacifying manner, choosing to take a big step backwards onto the concrete pavement easily, out of harm's way. Shaking his head mildly, Kenshin watched the cab speed off, swerving crazily as the irate driver stuck his hand out and gave Kenshin the finger rudely. "Maa, maa," the man spoke out cheerily, long red hair still fluttering madly thanks to the rush of air as the cab roared past. "No need to drive so fast…" Still shaking his head, Kenshin turned to Kaoru. "Well, Kaoru, shall we continue…?"

Kaoru's jaw, quite literally indeed, dropped.

"Kaoru?" his tone was warm with concern.

"Kenshin…" she finally forced herself to say faintly. "Are you… are you okay?"

Kenshin looked at her, still stiff with horror and shock. Then he smiled softly, nodding as he reached out to awkwardly pet Kaoru on the shoulder. "Aa, Kaoru. This unworthy one is okay…" he assured her, watching with faint amusement and tenderness as she slowly shook herself out of the daze she had put herself into.

"Oh," said Kaoru, eyes drifting anxiously over Kenshin's form to check for herself. Then, finally satisfied with what she saw, the young woman began to take in deep breaths, a decidedly morbid smile forming on her face and she carefully cracked her knuckles one by one.

Kenshin shrank back. Kaoru was… angry? Now why on earth would she be angry? In any case, an angry Kaoru meant a dangerous Kaoru. A dangerous Kaoru meant a dead Kenshin. He sighed to himself. This was not going to be pretty. Apparently the various bystanders in the area had noticed this as well, because when he last checked, there hadn't been a radius of ten meters around them… Ah, beautiful fiery Kaoru…

He winced.

And Kaoru blew up.

"Tell me, Kenshin…" her voice was delectably sweet and soft. "How did you cross the road…?"

"Ororo…" This was obviously not a good sign. Kaoru was _not _happy.

At this point, it should be noted that the human vocal chords are indeed capable of making an extraordinary _loud _amount of noise. Coupled with a pair of healthy good lungs and sharp tongue, what you get is noise that may not only cause one to shrink back in complete terror, but can also be potentially harmful to one's hearing. And Kenshin, to his dismay, had just discovered that Kaoru had very good lungs, not to mention an exceptionally sharp tongue.

Despite himself, he cringed.

Not noticing, Kaoru threw her hands up in complete exasperation, angrily scolding about how some redheads were even worse than elementary school brats, not knowing hot to cross the road and all. Why, if the cab had been traveling just a teeny weeny little bit faster, she had no doubt that the road would have been decorated with pancakes a la Kenshin by now! Honestly, what if he had been hurt? He could be lying on the ground, writhing in pain and whatnot, all because he hadn't looked across the bloody stupid road before he decided to prance right across and now…

"Kaoru." His quiet, calming, and somewhat amused voice cut through her angry loud tirade and she frowned, looking up at him. Abruptly her eyes widened and she took a step back, heart jumping up in shock. When did Kenshin get so close?

"Kaoru," he repeated, eyes glinting down at her in soft wonder. "I'm not hurt."

"Not hurt…" she repeated dimly after him. That was right. He wasn't hurt. What was she so angry about then?

Not angry. She was worried. Scared.

Kenshin smiled then. "Shall we go, Kaoru?" he asked her, still sounding somewhat amused. Somewhat as an afterthought, he offered a hand to her hesitantly.

Kaoru took his hand, feeling the beginnings of a shy relieved smile forming on her face. Taking a deep breath, she began to lead him away towards the bus stop, this time pointedly making sure to look both sides of the road before crossing.

How Kenshin managed to calm her down so quickly never failed to fill her with wonder.

The crowds slowly melded back around them as they walked, and it was a long time before Kaoru let go of Kenshin's hand.

-

Kenshin had taken to the spare room rather well, Kaoru thought. He had smiled and thanked her when he saw the room and the last she saw, Kenshin had been in the living room, stroking Kitsune. She giggled. That cat was a favorite of everyone who visited the apartment, from their old neighbor next door to the pizza deliveryman.

She wandered into the kitchen. Better start on dinner now if she wanted to make anything edible by the time the rest came home. Beginning to unpack groceries that Misao had brought home the day before, she allowed herself to settle into the more mundane task of cooking. Of course, for Kaoru, that proved to be a bit of a challenge.

Now, where was that recipe that Megumi had left her? Thinking for a while, she finally remembered it being on the coffee table in the living room.

"Kenshin, there's a recipe on the coffee table. Will you read out the ingredients for me?" Kaoru called out from the kitchen as she rubbed her hands together.

"Aa," came the reply from the red-haired man. She picked up the brief rustling of paper from the living room. Yet, after a long pause, there came no sound from Kenshin. Kaoru's eyes narrowed as she poked her head into the kitchen to gaze upon the man currently seated on her couch in the living room, staring very hard into a piece of paper. He glanced up at her as she entered, and for a brief second, something inside Kaoru sank as she identified the look in his eyes…

It was a look she had seen too much in terminally ill patients she worked with in the hospital. The look of grim resignation.

"Is… Is something wrong, Kenshin?" she managed to ask. He smiled up briefly at her, a look of apology passing over his finely chiseled features.

"I am afraid I cannot see the words clearly, Kaoru," he spoke calmly, the same apologetic mild ghost of a smile dancing on his lips.

It broke her heart.

"Symptoms…prolonged drowsiness, hearing loss, vision impairments (double vision or decreased vision)…"

Kaoru let out a shaky, if unnecessarily high, laugh. "Mou, Kenshin! You're going to need glasses…" she tossed out nonchalantly, even as she turned away from him and her face crumpled briefly. If she had stayed to look at him, she would have seen the bleak acknowledgment that fell across Kenshin's eyes like a veil, and noticed his hands abruptly coming to a tight grip on the arm rests of the couch. But she did not see, and only heard his voice, quiet and kind, giving his agreement.

Kaoru was not fooled. She was very much sure that Kenshin had been lectured and introduced to symptoms of his deteriorating conditions.

She would one day reflect that they had just been too weary to face up to the truth that day.

"Will you join me, Kenshin? I'm not very good at cooking…" she turned back suddenly, making a face at him, watching wonderingly as Kenshin let out a genuine chuckle.

"Aa, I will." He smiled, and got up from his seat, halting his petting of Kitsune, who had been happily curling herself around his legs moments before.

"Mm… let's see," Kaoru mumbled to herself as she wandered around the kitchen assembling ingredients for the simple recipe she had gotten from Megumi. Tori no mizutaki. Kaoru frowned. The chicken stew had seemed simple enough when _Megumi_ made it, but then again… Megumi could easily pass off as a gourmet cook…

Carrots? Check. Tofu? Check. Shiitake mushrooms? Check. Kombu seaweed? Check. Chinese cabbage? Check…

"What are you making, Kaoru?"

She whirled around, holding a handful of spring onions. "Tori no mizutaki," she informed him tentatively, chewing on her lower lip as she did so. "That is, if I don't screw up." Wrinkling her nose, Kaoru carefully set the spring onions on the kitchen counter and began pulling out pots and pans. "Can you fill this pot up with water and boil it first, Kenshin?" she asked, brandishing the pot at him. "I'll start chopping the vegetables up."

It soon became rather obvious that Kenshin was a much better cook than she was. With the pot of water slowly heating up on the stove, Kenshin dropped the seaweed into the water, watching Kaoru as she unsuccessfully attempted to slice carrots diagonally. While they spoke and chuckled idly about nothing much in particular, her soft blue gaze kept on landing on his nimble fingers working diligently with a vegetable peeler on a piece of carrot, shaping it into… something. It was obvious that Kenshin had much experience with cooking, judging from the ease he handled the vegetable peeler and the small thin piece of carrot.

Finally Kaoru dropped the knife, sighing in indignation. "Mou!" she muttered, shaking her head. "I'll never get this done!" Honestly now, how was it possible for carrots to be so infuriatingly… orange and… taunting and… hard to chop… Shrugging, she began to turn around, intending to ask Kenshin for some help.

"Do it this way instead, Kaoru," came Kenshin's gentle voice from right beside her ear. Kaoru's eyes widened considerably, as a pair of lean arms slowly slipped around hers and picked up the abandoned kitchen knife on the chopping board. Her hands still at her side, Kaoru watched silently, mesmerized by the way his fingers took up a firm hold on the half-chopped carrots and the knife, effortlessly slicing them through neatly. By her ear, she felt warm breath languidly rushing past. On the nape of her neck, she felt red hair tickling her sensitive skin. And when she let her eyes drift shut and took in a deep breath, the scent of Kenshin assaulted her senses mercilessly, leaving her trembling and struggling to stand properly as she grew weak in her knees.

"Put your hands over mine, Kaoru." His voice was warm and soft, and Kaoru blinked open her confused eyes. Obediently, she let her hands rise up from her sides and rest delicately upon his, mimicking the chopping action, taking deep care in feeling the calluses and scars beneath her palms.

"Like this, Kenshin?" she asked.

"Aa," he replied gently.

And perhaps because she knew not of what to say, she smiled, a soft faint blissful smile. "Thank you," the young woman murmured.

"Aa," he replied again.

After a long quiet moment, he felt her relaxing into him, perhaps, too much so.

"You are tired, Kaoru," he spoke to her. Without waiting for an answer, he withdrew his arms, placing a firm palm in the small of Kaoru's back instead. Gently, thoughtfully, Kenshin guided her out of the kitchen and into her bedroom, where he watched with just a brief flicker of tenderness as she crawled into her bed like a small child, suddenly exhausted. He was right, Kaoru thought. She really was tired, for some reason. Laying her head on the pillow, she curled up, letting her eyes flutter shut. The day had been long, she was really sleepy all of a sudden…

"It's alright, Kaoru. I will cook the food," he promised in the silence of the room even as she drifted off.

It was a long time after Kaoru had fallen asleep that Kenshin left the room and returned to the kitchen, leaving a neatly tucked in Kaoru curled up in her bed.

The water in the pot had long boiled dry.

-

The house was filled, with more people than Kaoru could ever remember, and she was perfectly delirious over this. Laughing, the young woman all but waltzed around the room, happily passing out frozen strawberries she had picked up earlier from a food chain to the occupants. Kenshin, for some odd reason that she could not fathom, had made an enormous amount of food, almost as though he could had predicted the large unexpected crowd that would turn out, and thankfully, there had been enough for everyone.

What had started as a simple dinner among her family and Kenshin had escalated into some bizarre sort of dinner party instead. It turned out that their old kindly next-door neighbor, a Dr. Genzai, had his two granddaughters over and had bumped into Misao and Megumi on the stairs. Misao, being the child-lover that she was, had promptly squealed in delight and asked them over for dinner. Sanosuke had dropped by right before dinner was served, much to the satisfaction of Megumi, though, the oldest woman never did show it of course. Nonetheless, Sano had walked in casually and proclaimed himself as a guest. But, perhaps, the most shocking one had been Aoshi's sudden appearance. Kaoru swore, she saw Misao leap three feet off the ground at the sight of him, eyes widening considerably in shock.

It appeared that Sano had gone to the hospital to look for Megumi. Bumping into Aoshi and thus finding out that she had returned home early, he had jokingly asked Aoshi to pay a visit to Kenshin and given the address to their apartment. Even better, struggling somewhat to make progress behind Aoshi was a frowning, sweating Yahiko. On _crutches_.

Kaoru's eyes had widened so much that Yahiko snapped at her angrily to stop ogling. Of course, she picked up on the underlying note of pride in his voice. It seemed that earlier that day Yahiko had finally succeeded with crutches and could very well be released the next day. And Aoshi, being the strange complex man that he was, decided to pull a few strings here and there and get the boy released early. Of course, his sharp don't-mess-with-me-if-you-know-what's-good-for-you gaze had helped to, ah… _convince_ the nurses…

At this Kaoru smiled happily. Everything was so…so cozy… To her right she spotted Misao on the couch, hugging her knees to her chin in an utterly adorable young-looking manner, and talking animatedly with Aoshi. Well, actually it was more of Misao talking animatedly _at_ Aoshi, but all the same, Kaoru suspected the stoic doctor had noticed the unconscious charm that Misao radiated, because for just a split second, she thought she saw his eyes soften briefly, and his lips quirk up into what could technically be called a half-smile. Technically and just a brief second, really, but when Misao's delighted laughter bubbled out from the couch, Kaoru decided it really didn't matter.

A particular loud yell from Sano caught Kaoru's attention and she glanced over amusedly, snorting as Megumi took an ear into her nimble slender fingers and proceeded to twist it hard. Sanosuke, in return, carefully clutched the violently purring Kitsune in one arm and batted at Megumi with the other. From what Kaoru could catch, Sano was complaining that Megumi didn't feed the poor cat enough, while Megumi was angrily retorting that the cat was fat enough as it was. Kaoru chuckled. This time she would have to take Megumi's side. The dear fur-ball had indeed grown to rather plump proportions, and from what she could observe from their light bickering, Sanosuke had somehow managed to stake out a part of Megumi's heart that Kaoru never thought could have been possible.

And of course, there was Kenshin, who was gladly entertaining little Ayame and Suzume with paper cranes and balls, genuinely chuckling as he watched the two girls shriek and run around in absolute delight, smiling tenderly as they attached themselves to his pants and giggled up brightly at him.

For the second time in twenty-four hours, it broke her heart.

Kaoru smiled wistfully and turned away.

"Stop it," came a brusque snappy voice. Kaoru sighed, mentally wishing for her bokken. Honestly, Yahiko could be such a brat sometimes.

"Stop what?" she asked idly, deciding to humor the boy who was currently sprawled out on a cushy armchair comfortably and staring pointedly at her. Yahiko rolled his eyes, as though Kaoru was being a complete idiot.

"Stop sighing and staring at Kenshin with that gloomy look. He ain't going to die, you know," Yahiko retorted smartly.

Kaoru's brow furrowed in confusion. "W-What?" she asked intelligently. Yahiko all but growled in exasperation. He cleared his throat importantly. He scratched his head thoughtfully. He paused and stared off at the cream-colored walls pensively. He waved his hands around. A long, pregnant silence ensued.

"Err…" Kaoru wasn't really sure if this was normal behavior. "Yahiko, you feeling okay?'

He snorted, finally regaining his wits. "What I want to say if that…you shouldn't look so moronically upset. Bad enough that you're ugly, but with that miserable look on your face, all it's going to accomplish is drag everyone down."

Kaoru's face reddened, her hands balling into fists. "Why, you…!" she declared, as Yahiko merely stuck his tongue out at her.

Then, abruptly, the young woman stopped.

With that miserable look on your face, all it's going to accomplish is drag everyone down. 

With a sinking heart, Kaoru realized that for once Yahiko made sense.

What _are_ you going to accomplish, Kaoru?

She smiled then, a faint somewhat amused grin, and ruffled Yahiko's hair affectionately, ignoring his loud angry protests. "Right," she answered breezily. "Right." Thank you, she wanted to say, but the words stuck in her throat and she gave up, choosing to smile down at him instead.

He snorted, and stuck out his tongue at her. She laughed and stuck hers out at him.

Yahiko was a good kid, really. Obnoxious brat, but a good kid.

Shaking her head, Kaoru picked her way through the living room and over to where Kenshin was kneeling on the ground with the two little girls skipping around him, contentedly doing his best to entertain the children. Letting her gaze dance lightly over the scene in front of her, her soft blue eyes grew tender and warm, even as a small affectionate smile lit up her face.

It was little Suzume who first noticed her, and like the energetic sparrow she had been named after, the girl let out an excited cheer and rushed towards Kaoru, giggling crazily. Chirpily attaching herself to Kaoru's legs, Suzume looked up beseechingly with the best adorable look she could muster and grinned widely. "Suzume wants to go up!" she proclaimed proudly. "Carry Suzume up, Kaoru-nee!"

In spite of herself, Kaoru giggled.

"You want to 'go up', Suzume-chan?" she questioned teasingly, crouching down to look the child in the eye. "But you've been awfully heavy lately. I don't know if I have the strength…" She arched a slender eyebrow in mock wonder. "What have you been eating, Suzume-chan?"

She laughed loudly. "Grandpa made Suzume and Ayame lots of yummy food!" she answered, smiling even more widely as Kaoru giggled down at her.

"Yummy food, is it?" the young woman repeated good-naturedly as she lifted the child off the ground and into her arms. Suzume cheered loudly and shaking her head lightly, Kaoru turned to look at Kenshin.

She smiled softly when she saw that he had picked up Ayame as well. Facing each other and staring intensely, Kaoru supposed that it must have been a strange sight, each with a squirming girl in their arms. But what truly made her feel oddly warm inside was the look in Kenshin's eyes.

Warm, molten, intense. And she could feel herself unconsciously warming up to the steady gaze, even welcoming it in a way.

Kaoru grinned, somehow attempting to offer a hand in invitation to the redhead. "So Kenshin," she offered. "Want to help me give out dessert?"

He nodded, still smiling, still gazing upon her with that look. "Aa."

Together, they began handing out the frozen strawberries, listening to the children's screams of 'Dessert!'

-

That is why, ladies and gentlemen, you must always look both sides of the road before crossing. nods it's terribly dangerous you know. Oh, and the strawberries are those from Yoshinoya! Yum. Eat them, eat them! They cause fantastic brain freezes if you stick them in whole and attempt to chew!

R&R!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I'm back! Thank you, everyone! (: My results are out and hmmm. They are. acceptable I guess. Thanks to those who wished me luck though!

**Mika, catti-dono**- Yoshinoya is a food chain from Japan selling Japanese food. They have wonderful Beef Bowls! If I'm not wrong, they've expanded to the US and California. In Singapore Yoshinoya outlets are quite common though. And the strawberries (known as Ichigo Bliss I think) cause brain freezes because they are completely frozen, filled with gooey sweet condensed milk and covered with white chocolate! Even if the taste is a bit off, to me at least, they look terribly adorable!!

**Psychotic-catster-** Heya! (: You know what, I'm the same age as youuuu! Hehehe. Which school are you from? How were your EOYs? They. Suck.

Room 52

Chapter 17

It was past midnight. The apartment was silent and dark, its occupants sound asleep. The visitors had left hours ago, with Sanosuke and Megumi helping Dr. Genzai with the two fast-asleep little girls. Sanosuke would never admit it, but he did have a soft spot for children and animals, preferring to entertain and amuse them in the gruff manner he was accustomed to, something that brought great amusement to Megumi. Misao had volunteered to accompany Aoshi and Yahiko down the lift, spurred by the look of dubious uncertainty on Yahiko's face. Obviously, Yahiko didn't find the prospective of living in Iceman's house very appealing.

But now the apartment was quiet; the dishes cleared and the living room straightened. Megumi was fast asleep, wisps of dark hair covering her pale fair cheeks and lips slightly parted in slumber. Misao was all tangled in her bed sheets, her braid hanging over the edge of the bed as she snuggled into her pillows even deeper. Kaoru had buried her head under her pillows, her hands fisted lightly on her covers.

That left Kenshin.

But Kenshin wasn't asleep.

His eyes shot open suddenly, and he struggled, reaching for the night lamp that Kaoru had insisted on placing by the side of his bed. The room was spinning crazily, even in the darkness, and he could see dots of color bursting in his line of vision. A wave of nausea pounded upon him and he choked, trying to hold back the bile that was fast rising up in his throat.

His pills. His pills. He needed the pills; he'd forgotten to take them before he turned in for the night…

But Kenshin couldn't see where they were. There was nothing where he thought they would be. Nothing but crazy swirls of darkness and a sensation that he was about to topple over. He couldn't even sit up, struggling to find his grip in the night.

And he hated it. He despised every moment of his weakness, his fumbling.

He was so strong. What happened?

But this is what you want, isn't it? A small voice spoke up, throwing the words in his face bitingly. He flinched, a groan escaping. The words stung, yet they were faintly so familiar.

You wanted to die, Kenshin. You said you weren't afraid of death. You said it was atonement. You didn't want to be selfish, did you?

He coughed then, a hacking cough of sickness and misery. The bed seemed to slip away from under him and Kenshin groaned as he crashed to the cold floor. There was a loud crash; the side table had toppled. Then it was quiet once more, save for the sounds of Kenshin throwing up what had been his dinner all over the floor, over his clothes, over the fallen bed sheets.

He was still dizzy, still nauseous, and he had never felt more alone. Even in the hospital, the nurses would have arrived long before he fell from the bed. He was delirious, a part of his mind acknowledged, as he shook his head restlessly.

As though on cue, the door flung open and someone rushed in. he felt warm arms lift him up, supporting his upper body. Light flooded the room and Kenshin automatically shut his eyes against the blinding light.

It hurt, he wanted to protest irrationally, yet his mouth felt like sandpaper, rubbing dryly and not making any noise whatsoever. Soft cloth wiped across his brow, drying the sweat that had collected there. Cool fingers brushed away his bangs tenderly. A pair of hands, warm and coaxing, pried open his mouth gently, slipping in something round and bitter. Instinctively, Kenshin swallowed, the fingers continually stroking his hair lightly.

He parted his lips then, without thinking, and asked for her. "Kaoru…"

The fingers on his hair stopped and he felt them press down reassuringly. "I'm here, Kenshin," she answered. He relaxed, satisfied. She sounded as though she were faraway, not next to him, but he told himself it was his sickness. Kaoru was beside him. He knew that.

Gradually the dizziness faded away and he opened his eyes tiredly, squinting against the light. The first person he saw was Megumi, sporting the kind yet professional look of a doctor as she observed him with a cloth in her hand. Noting his recovery, she nodded and reached out for his hand to check his pulse. Misao hovered in the background, holding some medication and a rag as she prepared to clean up the room. She looked at him then, giving him a warm reassuring smile. "You okay, Himura?" she asked concernedly.

Kenshin nodded slowly. Kaoru… where was Kaoru?

It took him a few minutes before he realized that the upper half of his body was resting awkwardly on Kaoru herself. Her arms were wrapped around his torso gently, supporting him, and it had been her fingers that were stroking through his hair. He rolled his head upwards feebly in an attempt to look at her, but she stopped him carefully, smiling down faintly at him.

"Let's get you cleaned up, Ken-san," Megumi's voice broke in. "Come on, Kao. Kenshin needs a bath."

He had no idea how they managed it, but somehow between the three sisters, they heaved him up into the bathroom. He supposed he should have felt embarrassed at the thought of them bathing him, but he was so disorientated to protest, merely slumping down into the empty bathtub.

"Megumi…" Misao's voice was hesitant. She looked up at Kaoru and squeezed her hand warmly. "I think we should clean the room up now, shouldn't we?" She took Megumi's elbow lightly, steering her out.

Megumi set her lips into a thin worried line. "Kaoru, will you be…?" she questioned quietly, looking at her obviously distraught sister.

Kaoru nodded. "It's nothing I haven't done before," she replied comfortingly. _I've bathed sick children. I can bathe a sick man._

"All right, Kaoru." Megumi gave her a look that spoke volumes and Kaoru felt her knees wobble with the comfort it offered. She thanked her sister silently, and shut the door of the bathroom, before turning to Kenshin.

Carefully, Kaoru tucked away her hair. "I'm sorry, Kenshin," she spoke out loud. "But I need to bathe you now. I… I promise I won't look more than needed."

It was when he merely nodded tiredly, eyes still shut, that Kaoru's eyes filled with the realization that Kenshin, in his weakened state, was simply too tired and sick to bother about the privacy he would have treasured so much. She kneeled down next to the bathtub and plugged it shut. Slowly, the dark-haired nurse began to undress Kenshin. She started by loosening his hair, and carefully draping it over one shoulder. Then it was his top that she drew carefully over his head. And next it was the shorts that she removed, fingers growing increasingly shaky.

That's enough, Kaoru, she told herself. There is no time for schoolgirl antics. You are in the middle of providing care for a sick person now. There is no need for stupid things like blushing and hysterics.

It helped, somewhat. She tried not to look, but she couldn't very well remove his boxers without seeing anything. She pulled it off as gently as she could, without disturbing him, and then it was done. Kaoru folded away the garment, before she turned on the warm water and waited for it to fill the tub.

Rolling up her sleeves, she picked up a towel and dipped it into the water; Kenshin had thrown up pretty badly, over his clothes, and even onto his hair. It hurt to see his body, bearing evidence of a past life where he had trained and been strong and healthy, and now slowly being wasted away by disease. Kaoru lifted his arm, tenderly scrubbing it with the towel.

She worked diligently, carefully cleaning away the mess of vomit that had soaked through the thin material of his clothes. His nudity faded from his mind, and she sought to remember Kenshin as he was, vulnerable, tired, but somehow eluding an unbelievable strength in spirit. He would fight this, she was sure. She believed in it.

Finally it came to his hair. Kaoru turned on the showerhead, letting warm water run though the thick red hair. She ran her fingers through it, washing carefully. Abruptly her eyes filled once more, and she blinked furiously. She had wanted to run her fingers through Kenshin's hair, but not like this. Not when he was weak and obviously deteriorating.

"Kaoru…?" His voice was weak and subdued. She cringed to hear his suffering; tenderly smoothing his wet bangs away from his face.

"Yes Kenshin?" she answered.

"Kaoru…" Kenshin breathed. His hand, clammily cold she noted, came up to cover her own warm hand. "Kaoru… I want…"

What do you want, Kenshin? Her eyes were growing increasingly wet. "Yes?" she forced out brightly.

"I want…" his eyes opened then, and she blinked at the intensity of his gaze on her. They drifted shut once more, as he struggled with his effort to speak the words to her.

"I want to live," he whispered hoarsely.

She could feel hot tears falling from her eyes quickly, even as she tangled her fingers hopelessly with his. "Of course you will," she replied haltingly, not caring to disguise the crack in voice. Out of the blue, Kaoru reached out for Kenshin helplessly, tightly cradling his head. "Of course you will live," she repeated.

She was crying so hard, she didn't even notice when Kenshin reached up to touch her wet cheek quietly.

-

Misao glanced up at Megumi quietly, gratefully accepting the mug of warm milk her sister held out to her. 'To help you sleep,' she had said, and Misao had thanked her. Dropping into a chair, she sipped delicately from the mug. "Is Kenshin okay?" she questioned softly, not wanting to break the silence that had settled in the apartment.

Megumi nodded tiredly. She looked up at the clock; it was near two in the morning now. Holding back a yawn, the older woman sipped from her own mug and forced herself to get her mind off Kaoru and her redheaded patient. Unfortunately it seemed that she could only focus on work at the moment, because her thoughts easily drifted off to more of her own patients. She had a new patient flying in from another part of the country the next day. One Sayo Muto, who had recently changed her name to Magdaria Amakusa and accompanied with her elder brother.

The woman was suffering from severe tuberculosis. Megumi raised a hand to touch her temple tiredly. She couldn't understand, with all the vaccines and medical treatment available, why did people still have to wait for the last moment to seek treatment and possibly pay for this mistake with they very lives?

Like Kenshin, a small voice spoke up. Megumi squashed the voice coldly. Kitsune seemed to feel her discomfort, winding affectionately around her legs and mewling in the most heartwarming way Megumi thought possible.

"And Kaoru?" Misao continued, oblivious to Megumi's thoughts.

"She's fine." The truth was, Kaoru had been so worried and anxious that she refused to leave Kenshin's bedside, and in the end, had fallen asleep with her head somewhat on Kenshin's pillow and her body on a chair. Megumi had attempted to tuck a blanket around her, and then left Kaoru to sleep the night away.

"Okay," Misao said, leaving it at that. She sighed languidly, stretching. "I'm going to bed, Megumi. You go to sleep too, okay?"

She nodded. "All right."

After Misao disappeared into her room, Megumi flicked off the living room lights and made her way into hers noiselessly.

-

The sun was shining brightly, cheerfully, as Megumi drove towards the hospital, Misao in the backseat trying to catch up on some last minute sleep. Kaoru was home, keeping an eye on Kenshin who seemed exhausted and didn't stir despite Misao clattering a metal pan onto the kitchen floor. Kaoru had shaken her head, looking much more refreshed now that she had had her sleep, and had rambled on about asking Yahiko over.

Megumi hated the sun. Not usually. But at that particular moment, she despised the sun like it was the scum coating the bottom of her very expensive Italian shoes. Shaking her head, she pulled into the hospital's underground car park and parked the car swiftly. "Out, out," she called, checking her reflection in the rear end mirror.

She had to portray a good image you know. Truth be said, there were a thousand things on her mind, but currently she was most occupied with the Miss Amakusa she was supposed to meet today. The hospital director had taken her aside a few days ago. "The Amakusas are from a rather, ah, influential family. They have a say in how this hospital is run, so other than keeping up our reputation, it is crucial that Miss Amakusa receives the best treatment we can provide. You are the best we can offer, Doctor, so I hope you understand the important of this case," the balding man had told her strictly, and she had nodded briskly.

Hey, she understood. No need to put unnecessary stress on her. Besides, Megumi thought grimly, Miss Amakusa's health was the most important thing here, not the hospital's reputation or how influential her family was.

Giving her sisters a light hug in parting (she was feeling especially charitable and sentimental that day), Megumi walked towards her clinic. Okay, actually she sashayed her way there, ignoring the knowing looks that Misao shot her. Once inside, she threw on her doctor's coat and slipped the stethoscope into its pocket. Leafing through the schedule that the nurse had set aside for her before she arrived, she noted that she had two appointments to attend to before Miss Amakusa arrived.

_All right, Megumi. It's time to work._

-

Megumi dropped into her armchair, sighing heavily. Well, today had definitely gone well, she thought, pleased. Her outpatients arrived right on time; she met up with Miss Amakusa who proved to be a pleasant, if not overly kind and soft-spoken woman. Her brother, on the other hand, while looking intimidating in his suit, was not terrifying enough to put off Megumi, and _he_ quickly learnt that Megumi could be a very strong willed woman if she wanted to. Miss Amakusa had been sent to her hospital room after their short introduction and running some tests, and her room was one of the best in the hospital, Megumi might add. She had left the siblings alone, understanding their need for privacy.

Heck, the day went so well that she even had time for a early lunch and a tea break. In fact, she caught sight of Misao pulling Aoshi into the cafeteria quite determinedly, and immediately deduced that Misao was insistent that Aoshi eat something from the look in her eyes. Well, that and Misao energetically muttering at Aoshi to "eat something, or you'll get all woozy and we'll have to hospitalize you or something". And Aoshi, horror of horrors, had managed something like an amused _smile. _Megumi was convinced the sky would fall down next. Still, she had waved at her sister casually, before returning to her clinic with a hot mug of coffee and a slice of cheesecake.

Oh, Megumi indulged from time to time.

She was quite looking forward to the end of the day too. Her shift was due to end at six that evening for that day, and Megumi felt tired despite the relatively light workload of the day. She would give nearly anything to get straight home and drop into a warm relaxing bath and emerge an hour later smelling freshly of lavender.

She watched as the nurse collected the last of her patients' file from her desk. Nodding politely, Megumi smiled as the nurse waved to her and left. At last, she could pack up and go—

The door burst open abruptly. "Yo!" Sanosuke greeted her cheerfully, raising a hand in salutation.

Megumi smiled, in spite of herself. Well, much as she'd hated to admit it, her day had just brightened up some more. "Hello, Tori-atama. How did you know I was done?" she asked, beginning to unbutton her doctor's coat.

Sano grinned boyishly, stepping forward to help her. She tilted her head forward, dark silky wisps of hair falling lightly in front of her face as she all but _breathed_ in Sanosuke's warmth as he stood behind her, large warm hands carefully, tenderly taking off her coat for her. Sano had grown increasingly intimate with her in the past few weeks, and she found herself welcoming it. It frightened her, to have someone so close and so important to her, but at the same time, she loved the excitement and the comfort it brought along.

"Mika told me," he spoke lightly, and Megumi snorted. Mika was the nurse who had taken her files away. The nurses loved Sanosuke, she knew, from his spiky messy hair ("How utterly schoolboyish!") to his trademark smirk ("Ooh it simply _melts_ me!"). She supposed she should feel jealous, and truthfully she did feel a little, but mostly it was amusement. The young ones swooned and sighed dreamily when he arrived to meet her, and the older ones gushed and clucked motherly. That was why they strove to please him, by informing him exactly when she would get off work and allowing him to come inside and wait for her.

It was sweet, Megumi supposed. After all, it did bring a funny little warmth to her as she dwelled over it.

"Want to go out for dinner?" he suggested, a sudden teasing look in his eyes. "Don't tell me you didn't like those hamburgers that day…"

Megumi shook her head, amused. "Fine, fine," she answered. "Fattening as they are, I think once more won't hurt my figure too much. Let me get my purse." She picked up her purse and walked towards the door, flicking her hair away from her hair. "Well," she asked. "Are you coming or not?"

Sano chuckled, a deep pleased laugh, and she gave an unconscious shiver of pleasure just at hearing his happiness. It scared her, how he had come to be so very important, but she loved it at the same time. perhaps, that was why it scared. Oblivious to her thoughts, Sano strode forward easily, and in a moment of boldness, pulled his hands out of his jeans' pockets and slung his arm protectively around her waist.

Megumi's eyes widened for just a split second, before she relaxed, and a small smile formed unwillingly. They were about to close the door of the clinic, when Mika the nurse skidded up to her.

"Doctor, Miss Amakusa is missing!" the woman cried.

Megumi sucked in a deep breath. "Missing?" she questioned incredulously. _Missing?_

Mika nodded. "We went up to bring her dinner, but the room was empty. Her brother came in halfway and started demanding to know where she was. We've checked the entire level, and right now they're checking the cafeteria and toilets, but she hasn't been found," she explained hurriedly. "We thought you might want to know."

Megumi wasn't one for cursing, but this time she let out a silent vehement curse. There went her evening's plans right down the drain. Pulling away from Sano, she tossed her hair back habitually. "Well, let's start looking then," she barked, and Mika nodded, fearfully scrambling off when confronted with Megumi's ire.

Suddenly she sighed and the anger dissipated. What was she thinking, scaring Mika off like that? Turning to Sanosuke, she smiled up briefly. "I have to look for her," she told him shortly, her eyes dropping to the floor. Recently, she didn't like to see Sano's disappointment.

Instead, he only reached down to squeeze her shoulder. "It's okay, Megitsune. What's this Amakusa woman look like?"

Megumi struggled to remember. "Petite woman, long curly brown hair and brown eyes. Christian I think. She was wearing a cross, and jade earrings. She wore an orange sweater when she came, but she should be in a hospital gown now."

Sano nodded, before he turned and ran off.

"Sanosuke! Where're you going?"

He turned and grinned at her. "To look for this woman. Who knows, maybe there'll still be time for dinner after this."

She smiled faintly and nodded, turning in the other direction to join in the search.

_Thank you, Sanosuke._

-

"Kenshin? Did you call for me?" Kaoru stuck her head into the room and glanced at him curiously.

"Aa," he answered, looking up at the young woman with a slight smile.

_It was getting hard to see clearly…_

"So, what's up?" Kaoru replied, wiping her hands on the apron. Her attempts at making onigiri were turning out to be unsuccessful. Kenshin had prepared the rice for her, but… would someone please explain why her balls didn't _look_ like balls??

"Kaoru, I want to go traveling."

She froze. "What? Traveling?" she echoed doubtfully. "Where to? I don't know if that's a good idea, Kenshin, you might strain yourself…"

Kenshin smiled up calmly. "I won't. I'll make the arrangements."

Kaoru nodded slowly. "But I want you to get a doctor's approval first. Where are you going?"

Kenshin paused for a moment. "That I cannot tell you yet." He looked up suddenly. "Will you come with me, Kaoru?"

She mulled over it. Truthfully, she wanted to be around to look after Kenshin, but something told her that his trip would involve something personal and private to Kenshin.

Would he want her around?

"Please," he added. "It would be important to me."

She made up her mind right then. "Okay, Kenshin."

He smiled then, and Kaoru softened, desperately trying to imprint his very image into her mind even as she smiled back at him in reply.

-

You know the drill. Review! (:

Okay. Another thing. I know I do take a long time to update, but I **will not** abandon the story, so relax. I've developed a deep sense of attachment to R52 so… I guess I'm really flattered that people actually urge me to hurry up, to the point where they get a bit err… _scary_ (no offense!), but it doesn't help okay? Other than scaring me haha.

In any case, where the story is heading now touches very close to home… so please understand if I sometimes don't feel like writing it. A friend of mine is having some problems right now, so please pray for her father who is sick with cancer. Call me superstitious but… it isn't too good to write a story about a dying cancer patient at this time is it?

Till next time. (: I will still update, though. Eventually.


	18. Chapter 18

I'm eating Smarties in an attempt to get inspiration! Yummy. Oops, just finished the last one. For the record, it was yellow! Thank you for your patience, and your concern for my friend! (: For once I've decided to do individual replies (mostly because I'm bored, and I feel like being a nice person, and maybe it'll clear the writer's block thingy!-beams-)

**MZ. AMbER EYES**: hi! Of course I'm a romantic, hehe. Otherwise I wouldn't spend my time plotting to get them together! Fellow romantics unite! –thumps chest wildly-  
**misakililin**: thank you for your prayers. (: glad you like the story!  
**Ixchen**: thank you for your prayers. I'm really sorry to hear about your mum… my own aunt died from brain cancer, but then again, she died when I was really young and I never really got to know her well. I'm sure your mum was a wonderful person, so take heart, and thank you very much.  
**Tamakia'gss**: hey! Glad to know that your dad's okay now. Thanks for reviewing, it means a lot! (:  
**Haruya**: thanks for reviewing, glad you like the story! –grins- feel free to smack Kenshin for being indecisive, he's going to do that a lot…  
**S3r3nity**: Thanks a lot! Haha, hope you like this chapter then.  
**Mika**: Gosh I never thought people might actually feel like crying over this story. Hehe thanks. And thankyou for your prayers.  
**Rain angst**: Thank you for your concern (: I'll still update though haha. Thanks for reviewing!  
**Pyramidgirl89**: hahahah, in that case, hope you like the new chapter then!  
**Animegurl23**: The last time I checked, I was still alive and kicking :D indeed. Magdaria is here! Will she live? Will she die? Or will she be incessantly annoying and whiny and run around trying to be the martyr? Find out in the next few chapters! (:  
**Kobayashi Eiko**: Hello fellow Chinese! Hahaha. Glad you like the story. Where are you now? Gosh, in 1994, I was toddling around and playing with my Barbie dolls. O.O Go figure. I live in the northern part of S'pore by the way.  
**Mama-sama**: Glad you like the story! (:  
**Saiyuki****san**: Will Kenshin die? –goes into weird dramatic voice- … I can't tell you yet! Ahh, you'll find out soon…  
**psychotic-catster**: eoys SUCK! Hahaha indeed. You know for a moment there, I thought you might be from my school O.O haha scaryyy. I'm from RGS hehe. Oh oh! I met someone fr cedar whos coming over to rg next year. I think her name was Kavya or smth… o.O  
**dark assasin aka blackz**: Will Kenshin die? –ponders- Can't tell you now…!  
**Jo-jo**: Aww come on. Even in the OVA Kenshin went off to die! (which was rather bastardy of him I might add AHEM) but yes! Haha whether or not he dies, you'll have to find out yourself…  
**Lady Battousai654**: Haha, you'll find out where he's going in this chapter. ;)**  
Bonessasan**: Hmm, close quarters you say? xD haha I hadn't thought about it that way… but now that you mentioned it…  
**Torina Archelda**: Hey thank you for reviewing! Glad you like the story.  
**SilverSorceressOfTheMoonAndNight**: O.O you're scary. Hahahaha, just kidding! I will finish the story. –nods- thanks!  
**Rurouni-Inu**: o.O –edges away slowly- eheheh. I went to your blog by the way! Golfer ehh? You don't happen to take jap at moelc do you??  
**---**: you check this fic _every day_?? Oh my are you serious? Haha you flatter me. Hope you like the new chapter!  
**Makiyoshimi**: -runs away from scary pitchfork!- okay okay I'll update! Ahahah.  
**Ahria**: Thank you for your concern, and I'm glad you like the story! (:  
**Aryanne**: I know this is rather odd to say it now but… GACK I _like_ Silver Cross! –beams madly- except I never review because I'm too lazy… ehehe. Thanks for your comments! (:  
**Strawberry Promises**: Haha glad you like the story. Enjoy the new chapter! (:

And, on with the story…

**Room 52  
Chapter 18**

Sanosuke was bored. Sure, he was supposed to be looking for some crazy girl who had run away from her room and haul her back, but there were only so many corridors he could run down before he got bored. Besides, if he were the girl, he'd have run far, far away from the hospital by now. No sane normal person would want to hang around a place that stank of disinfectant and medicine so much. Just staying in this place reminded Sano of… injections and… _needles_.

He cringed. Sanosuke absolutely hated needles.

Sighing, he made his way down to the basement floor. A young nurse scurried past; was she looking for the Amakusa woman too? Jeez, the trouble a woman could bring. Here he was, hoping to take Megumi to some fast food joint for dinner. For all her high-class and elegant traits, Megumi had shown a surprising interest in fries and coke. Probably all the salads she had eaten for the past three million years brought out her deeply buried urges for junk food.

Whatever. Yep. He could just see that hot little cheeseburger floating right before him… Come to papa, cheesy…

"Oof!"

Glancing down in surprise, Sanosuke hurriedly reached out to steady the wobbling woman he had knocked into. "Ya okay?" he asked, seeing that she had bumped into him right as she was leaving the hospital's chapel. The woman nodded as she steadied herself. He thought that she looked rather pale.

"Yes, thank you," she replied somewhat primly, hands coming up to automatically clasp around her crucifix. Sanosuke's gaze moved to the crucifix and with a start his eyes widened. Curly brown hair, crucifix, jade earrings… Apparently she took this the wrong way, because her eyes narrowed dangerously and she moved away stiffly.

"Holy crap! You wouldn't be that Amakusa woman, would you?" he asked. Oh, was he lucky today…

The woman nodded slowly. "That would be me," she answered, before realization dawned on her. "The hospital is looking for me, isn't it?"

Sanosuke nodded. Ah, clever woman. "You mind going back to your room now?" he asked casually. "There are nurses scurrying all around the hospital looking for you."

Magdaria shook her head. "I refuse to," she stated firmly.

Sanosuke sighed. Jeez. Stubborn woman. "Come on," he said, putting on his most pleasant expression and coaxing voice. "You're giving everyone a hell lot of trouble you know? Why don't you just go back and take a rest? So you'd recover faster and all that shit."

She shook her head sadly. "I'm not going to be able to recover…"

Despite himself, Sanosuke felt a little bad. She was a terminally ill woman after all… "Aw, have some faith, won't you? Megumi is a good doctor," he told her, feeling somewhat proud. "Anyway, why don't you just go back to your room?" Still she shook her head stubbornly. Sanosuke sighed in exasperation. Gosh, he could just about start drawing parallels between this woman to a mule. His patience was running out quickly; there was a cheeseburger with his name on it, for Pete's sake! "Look, lady," he warned. "If you don't go, I'm gonna have to drag you there myself."

She glanced up at him then, and he nearly shrank back at her hostile disbelieving expression. Hey, he was only trying to help here! Why was _he_ the bad guy? He wasn't even part of the hospital staff. "I'll scream if you take me anywhere by force," she warned tightly.

Sanosuke grinned lazily. Yeah right, as if he would be stupid enough to take her word…

Seconds later, a shrill scream rang out into the corridors.

Sanosuke cursed vehemently. For a sick and weak woman she sure had powerful lungs. Damn it…

Of all the bad luck… Megumi you better appreciate this…

-

Half an hour later, Sanosuke and Magdaria sat in the cafeteria. The woman held a paper cup of hot chocolate in her hands, sipping from it from time to time, while she all but spilled her life story out to the young man. Sanosuke thus concluded that she had to be one depressed lady, if she could tell _him_ everything about her life. In half an hour he bet he knew more about her than any of the hospital staff would ever find out from her records.

Her name was Magdaria Amakusa. She was about twenty years old and came from the town of Shimabara. She was Christian, and spent a part of her childhood in China. Her parents died when she was quite young, leaving her brother and her a fortune. Their guardian was an uncle from her father's side. When her brother Shougo became of age, he took over the family company from the uncle. Magdaria was not her real name; she preferred to keep that a secret since the name brought back bad memories, she claimed. When she had been healthier, she spent most of her free time volunteering in a Christian home for sick children. She attended Church regularly, and placed all her trust and faith in God.

There was more, really. How she liked cookies'n'cream ice cream and stuff, but it was when she mentioned quite quietly that she didn't think she would recover that Sanosuke interrupted. "Don't say that," he said firmly. "Have some faith in your doctor won't you? Megumi's been working hard on you, she won't let you go too easily."

Magdaria looked at him oddly. "You seem to be on casual terms with Dr. Kamiya," she said carefully.

Sanosuke grinned, not noticing the strange look that had passed over the woman's face. "Yeah," he said nonchalantly. "She's a foxy one, don't you think?"

"Are you… going out with her?" came the equally careful question.

Sanosuke grinned some more. "You could say that," he said breezily, even though inside he was swelling with some odd warm feeling.

"I see," said Magdaria evenly, before she broke into a small warm smile. "She is a very lucky woman then."

He was just about to nod in agreement when the familiar tap of high heels caught his attention. Looking up, he gave Megumi a grin in greeting as she appeared, looking slightly nonplussed. Noting Magdaria, she broke out into a satisfied smile and walked forward, stopping just in front of the sick woman. Without thinking, Sanosuke got up to stand next to Megumi, his arm swinging easily around her waist. She swatted his hand away at once. "I'm working here," she hissed. "Do you mind?"

He chuckled good-naturedly, dropping his arm. Megumi turned to Magdaria. "Miss Amakusa," she addressed politely. "I'm sure you are aware that it would the best if you stayed in bed to rest…"

Magdaria nodded then. Getting to her feet, she gave the black haired woman an apologetic smile. "I'll go now," she said kindly.

It was in silence that Megumi and Sanosuke accompanied a somewhat subdued Magdaria back to her room. She made no complaints, merely stepping into the hospital room and slipping under her covers while Megumi watched over her and Sanosuke waited outside the room. Once satisfied that her patient was all right, Megumi turned to leave, mentally making a note to up the number of nurses making rounds in Magdaria's room.

"Wait!"

Stopping, Megumi turned back quizzically. Magdaria looked down then, seemingly hesitant.

"If it's okay with you," she began. "Will you ask Sanosuke to come down and talk to me sometime?"

Megumi paused. It wasn't as though she could stop the flare of hostility in her. After all, when she had found the two of them in the cafeteria a while ago, they had been sitting rather close and seemed quite friendly with each other… But Magdaria looked too mild and nice to be one of those evil bitchy women who went around stealing other people's romantic interests… Did she even know that Sanosuke and her had been going out for some time now? Megumi sighed mentally. Probably not.

"I'll mention it to him," she said at last. Whether he actually paid her a visit or not was another matter altogether. Still… she would leave it up to Sanosuke. For once, she decided she would trust him, whatever he chose to do. Of course, that was what she said to herself. It certainly didn't help the little bit of unsettlement that sprouted up in a little corner of her heart.

Shutting the door gently behind her, Megumi turned to Sanosuke, who was grinning in a rather maniac manner. Without waiting for her to say anything, he grasped her wrist lightly and began to tug her off. "Let's go!" he said enthusiastically. "There's a cheeseburger waiting for us out there!"

And for the love of herself, Megumi couldn't help but chuckle softly as he dragged her down the corridor.

-

"Have fun, don't do anything I won't do!" Misao yelled cheerfully, just as color flooded Kaoru's cheeks as she caught the meaning behind Misao's words. Megumi sniffed and waved to Kaoru and Kenshin in a much more dignified manner, although she couldn't keep the small smile from appearing.

"Take care, Tanuki, Ken-san," the oldest sister said primly. Kaoru clucked her lips, before reaching up to hug Megumi.

"Don't be such a stooge," she joked. Waving slightly, she heaved her bags and walked over to Kenshin. He smiled, and with a last wave to Misao and Megumi, they prepared to board the train that would take them to Kyoto.

When Kenshin had said 'traveling', Kaoru's first impression was that he wanted to go on some elaborate tour around Europe or something. _That_ had been some worry, since she couldn't very well afford it at the moment. Besides, it was so far away from home. What if Kenshin needed medical help halfway through or something? Thankfully, he had eventually told her he just wanted to go over to Kyoto. Apparently he grew up there, and she had nodded in understanding then.

Something told her that this trip wasn't all fun and games.

Finding their seats, Kenshin motioned for her to come forward. She smiled at him gratefully and sank into her seat. Thank goodness the train ride would only be roughly two and a half hours. She couldn't stand long rides that lasted an eternity. Glancing at her wristwatch, Kaoru noted that it was about three in the afternoon. With luck, they could check in at the inn where Kenshin had made a reservation by six-thirty. Then they could wash up and have dinner, before retiring for the night. The next day, they would do whatever it was that Kenshin had planned.

At least, that was what Kaoru thought. Kenshin hadn't told her anything about this trip, and had instead chosen to remain rather secretive about it. In fact, the only thing he had told her so far was that they would be staying in Kyoto for about four days, before taking a train back to Tokyo on the fifth day's morning. That, and the fact that they would be staying in an inn whose innkeepers were familiar with Kenshin. Kaoru had gone along with it, trusting Kenshin with any decision he made, but she sure hoped she would be able to shed some light on the situation soon. It was a bit frustrating to be kept in the dark all the time.

Sighing a little, her gaze roved over the man sitting in the seat next to her. They had gotten a compartment all to themselves, it seemed. "Hey Kenshin?" she voiced.

"Oro?" he answered comically.

Kaoru chose to ignore that. "You haven't told me what we're going to Kyoto for…" her voice trailed off, and she instantly wished she hadn't asked that. Kenshin looked positively wary now. Heck, he looked like he'd just aged ten years. Cautiously, she touched his hand resting on the armrest. "It's okay," she amended as warmly as she could. "You don't have to tell me."

"I'll tell you, Kaoru," he replied. "I'll tell you later tonight."

She nodded, convinced. "Umm, okay…"

The train moved forward then, and Kaoru sank back into her chair. Kenshin fell silent, but he seemed jumpy, sort of. Twitchy, even. Like he was nervous or something. It was a strange sight, but he didn't seem up to talking, so Kaoru settled for staring out the window to focus on the scenery. But after a while, even scenery got a bit boring, so she tore her gaze away and glanced over at Kenshin.

He was… sleeping?

Watching him, with his head tilted back against the seat and his eyes shut while he lay oblivious to the world, created a sense of warm contentment in Kaoru. She smiled lightly, unable to help it, and leant her head back into her own seat.

It wasn't long before she too drifted off.

-

"Megumi? Megumi are you even listening to me?" Misao huffed, tucking her arms into a fold.

The other woman glanced up quickly to take in Misao's miffed expression. "Sorry," Megumi said calmly as she returned her attention to the road. "I was watching the road."

Misao blew out a deep breath. "Yeah, sure you were," she told her sister playfully. "Everyone knows you're the best at multi-tasking in the family, so don't you give me that excuse!" She had meant it as a light joke, but when Megumi stayed silent, Misao shook her head slightly. "Megumi?" she voiced, turning her gaze out the window as her sister continued driving them to the hospital for work. "Megumi, is there something wrong?"

Megumi stayed silent. After a while, she shook her head as she slowed down in front of a traffic light. "Nothing's wrong, itachi," she replied flippantly. "Honestly, whatever gave you that idea?"

Misao pulled a face, but said nothing. Something was definitely bothering Megumi. She _knew _it.

It went without saying that between the Kamiya sisters, Misao and Kaoru were definitely closer. Maybe it was the smaller difference in age, maybe it was that Kaoru was a more laid-back person compared to Megumi, but whatever it was, Misao always had more to talk about with Kaoru. Megumi… when they were young, Megumi was forever studying and working part-time. Of course, at that time, they both just thought Megumi was being an unsociable nerd or something, but when they grew a bit older they understood why she did it anyway.

All the same, there was an unspoken bond and love between all three of them. Kaoru and her had always been affectionate. They laughed and teased and talked about the things that sisters talk about. In the recent years, Megumi too had relaxed, now that she had settled the issue of financial security, and in time her sharp retorts had grown gradually fonder, laced with such unspoken tenderness that in the end, they became no more than affectionate nicknames and teasing.

Kaoru was quite easy to figure out, Misao thought. When Kaoru was upset, really upset, she tended not to talk about it at first, but give her a while and she would gradually tell you the whole thing. When Misao was upset, as in depressed upset, she would keep quiet, cry a bit, but after a while of moping, she tended to pick things up and carry on with it as determinedly and cheerfully as she could.

Megumi, on the other hand, liked to retreat into her carefully constructed web of sharp retorts, stinging insults and flippant words. She would tell you the problem only if she wanted to, but once in a while, you could see her face grow blank, her eyes turn stormy, and her shoulders become stiff.

Like now.

Misao sighed loudly, staring out the window as Megumi drove the car down into the underground car park of the hospital. "What is it now Misao?" she asked. "Stop sighing."

Misao sighed again, just so she could annoy Megumi a bit. As her sister pulled into one of the empty parking lots and turned off the engine, the younger woman picked up the end of her braid and toyed absently with it. Picking up her bag, she slung it easily over a shoulder before stepping out of the car.

"I might to work late tonight," Megumi was telling her seriously. "So you can either wait for me or take the bus home." Misao nodded, still playing with her braid. Shaking her head lightly, Megumi carelessly flicked a lock of her hair back and locked the car. "See you later," she said dismissively. "I need to report in early."

It wasn't until she started to walk away did Misao snap to attention. "Megumi!" she called loudly.

The older woman looked back quizzically. "Yes?" she asked.

"Umm…" Misao faltered slightly then. She didn't usually do this so… Society was so conservative; to say this in the presence of others would be suicide. Plucking up her courage, she gave a little wave and smiled brightly. "I love you!"

Megumi gave a short laugh. "Getting affectionate, aren't you?" she replied, but after a moment of pensive silence, she smiled back, her expression warming up. "Yes, yes, we all love each other very much," she answered flippantly, but her smile was warm, so Misao only laughed as she watched Megumi walk away towards the elevator in the main building.

Megumi was stressed, Misao deduced. Ever since that Megumi had taken on the case for Magdaria Amakusa, she had been working hard to ensure that she got the very best treatment and healthcare science could provide. But all the same, Magdaria was dying, or so Misao heard. Despite all the money and hard work that had been poured into the girl's recovery, Magdaria just wasn't showing any signs of improvement. Even now, the girl was slowly slipping away. It would only be a matter of time before she was wasted away completely…

Misao sighed softly. It was sad, really, and Megumi, being the focused doctor that she was, must be stressed out over this, Misao thought. Yes, that was right.

Truthfully, Megumi was stressed over the case. But while she was trying her best, there were other matters that were troubling her. Like two nights ago, when Sanosuke had casually mentioned that he might just pay Magdaria a visit that day. Megumi, despite herself, had told the woman about it.

Her smile had been so bright; it had hurt to watch.

But Misao didn't know this. Misao didn't know this at all.

Adjusting the strap of her beg, she dropped the end of her braid carelessly behind her back and made her way slowly towards the elevator in the left wing of the hospital. She had about half an hour before she needed to start on her shift, Misao realized as she pulled open the glass doors leading to the lift lobby and slipped in. Reaching out to press hard on the lift button, the young woman sighed and turned her gaze towards the elevator doors, hoping they would hurry up and open so that she could get on with it. In a while, two nurses she didn't recognize joined her in the lift lobby, chatting quietly between themselves. Another two minutes later, a male doctor strode in hurriedly. He paid them no attention, and instead kept on glancing restlessly at his watch.

Misao almost smirked. Looks like someone was going to be late. Turning back to the elevator, she gave a silent sigh. How long was this thing going to take anyway? She was bored. Almost as an afterthought, she turned her gaze out the glass doors and onto the cars outside in an attempt to find something to occupy her attentions, at least until the elevator came down.

Scanning briefly past the row of cars, Misao finally stopped on one particular dark blue one. Something seemed familiar about it, she thought, her brow furrowing. She knew she'd seen it _somewhere_ before…

She smiled slightly then. Of course. That car belonged to Aoshi.

Aoshi. Misao grinned to herself. It seemed so long ago that she had first seen him while she was on her rounds as a trainee nurse in the hospital. He had even given them a lecture or two, and of course Misao had swooned and giggled over him for weeks. All the girls did. After all, Aoshi _was_ good-looking. Pity about the frigidness though, they had all said ruefully. Then when she finally began work, she had seen him more and suddenly her attraction to the stoic doctor seemed much more than a passing fancy.

Okay, Misao thought, grinning cheekily. At one point it got rather obsessive.

Finding out that he was _the_ mystery guy from her childhood days in the Aoiya was shocking, to say the least. Finding out that Hannya and the others had died and that he had been with them brought forth a turmoil of bewilderment and disbelief, grief and horror… and as much as she didn't want to admit it… a little bit of irrational anger at Aoshi.

But that had disappeared quickly. Aoshi was grieving, Misao thought. Even now he would let go of what had happened. Maybe he had had known them for a much longer time and that was why, but even Misao knew that everyone had to move on at some point. She had cried and moped for a while, but the truth was they were long gone, and wouldn't be coming back in the near future. She would remember them, and she would pay her respects to the people who filled her few years at the Aoiya with joy and delight, but she would also move on.

They were good people. They wouldn't want the people they loved to grief endlessly, Misao thought certainly.

Aoshi should know that. But then again, Aoshi was probably in deep guilt.

An idea occurred to Misao suddenly. She didn't know if it would work… but it would mean getting to talk to Aoshi more and perhaps, just perhaps he could find some sort of closure after all these years…

The elevator doors opened at that very moment and Misao snapped back to reality as she hurried in quickly.

Oh yes, she was going to see if Aoshi would be interested in paying a visit to the Aoiya.

-

I was going to make it longer and talk about what's happening over in Kyoto… but… it seems it's getting a bit long hehe. (x to me at least. So next chapter then! Thank you guys for everything, you rock my world! I'll update by Christmas, I promise heh. And maybe squeeze out a one-shot hmm…

Thanks for reading! You know what to do… (x oh, and would it help if I start providing summaries of the previous chapters? Because I'm quite sure no one actually remembers already haha. I know I don't. heh.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I'm alive. The joys. So much for an update by Christmas… It's been more than two months. -cringes- Anyway thank you so much for being so patient and for actually still keeping an eye out for this story!

On another note, updates are going to _crawl_ by. School is torture. I have countless of reflections and presentations and proposals, on top of regular schoolwork and tests, not to mention choir practices four times a week and third language classes twice a week. I spend more time in school than I do at home, literally.

–shameless plugging- Oh yes, on another note, any Singaporean students interested in coming to the rgs psb carnival in may? (: All proceeds will go to the Tsunami Aid Fund. –end shameless plugging-

And on with it!

–

**Room 52  
****Chapter 19**

"Allow me to show you to your room," the innkeeper smiled politely, gesturing as she walked down the polished wooden corridor. Kaoru gazed after her (how was it humanely possible to have such a bright smile anyway?), before slinging up her bag over one shoulder and following after the middle-aged lady. Kenshin was at her side; he didn't seem even one bit uncomfortable in this place. It was as though he had been here many times before.

Well, of course he had, Kaoru muttered mentally. He said he was on good terms with the innkeeper, wasn't he?

Still, the place was gorgeous. She grinned to herself. The inn was a ten-minute drive away from civilization, and came complete with hot springs, greenery and nice doddery innkeepers. Everything about this place screamed 'relaxation', and she found herself staring intently at the old paintings hung around the small inn.

"Kaoru," Kenshin called. She glanced at him and smiled somewhat. Quickening her pace, she hurried to catch up.

They reached the room. The innkeeper smiled and left, and Kenshin and her were left staring at the room they had been given. It wasn't large, but it wasn't small either. Futons had been rolled up in one corner of the room; a spray of fresh pale yellow flowers stood prettily in a white and blue vase. There was a rich brown coffee table, a mirror hung on one of the walls. A scroll of calligraphy displayed prominently above the futons, near the screen doors that once opened would reveal a view of the hills beyond the inn.

Kaoru breathed. With a few strides, she ran across the room and threw the doors open, smiling giddily. This was… this was wonderful.

"Kaoru." She turned, still smiling broadly. Kenshin had dropped their bags in a corner and was now pulling a towel from his. He smiled. "Shall we visit the hot springs before dinner?" he asked. She nodded enthusiastically.

It didn't take long before she was wading into the hot water, hair piled up on her head as she sank in. She was alone in the females' segment of the spring, she noted. Moving over to the partition that separated the females and males, she carefully leant against it and shut her eyes, humming softly.

"Kaoru?" she heard Kenshin call out from the other side. One hand moved to play lazily with the water.

"Yes?" she answered, half-dreamily. Gosh, she _really _liked hot springs…

He made no reply. She didn't mind, really. Instead, she closed her eyes. _Just for a moment._

What seemed like an hour must have passed before Kenshin spoke again. "Kaoru," he had said, so quietly that she had almost missed it. "Do you want to know why I brought you here?"

Kaoru nodded first, before realizing that Kenshin couldn't possibly see her. "Yes," she answered hastily.

"Seven years ago, in Kyoto, I caused someone to die."

He said it so calmly, so placidly, that Kaoru didn't even register it until five seconds had passed. She stiffened, all drowsiness suddenly fleeing. He continued speaking, as though he had merely been commenting on the weather.

He kept on talking, in that calm placid voice, about how he had sought a fight with this guy in high school. How the young man's girlfriend walked away, her face tight and cold. How she was so preoccupied she crossed the road without even pausing to look up.

How the car came speeding towards her, how the boyfriend ran forward in one moment of thoughtless fear. How his body flew up after the car all but rammed into him, how the girl was hit, how she fell, how he fell.

How Kenshin was there, watching, even as blood started to pool beneath their bodies.

"Like a soap opera," Kenshin said suddenly.

Kaoru trembled suddenly. When did the water get so cold anyway? Silence was stretching; she didn't like it. So she spoke, even though all she wanted to do was to break the quietness.

"It wasn't your fault, Kenshin." She looked down, ashamed at the dryness in her throat, and glad that he could not see her shame.

"I think I loved her, Kaoru," Kenshin continued, seemingly oblivious. She must have stiffened up again, because she couldn't find it in her to speak.

"Do you know why we argued, Kaoru?" She shook her head mentally. She didn't want to know. "We argued, because I was jealous."

She could hear every bit of self-loathing, of dark anger, of anguished guilt in that very word 'jealous' he all but spat out. She hesitated. "What happened after…" she asked, feeling a mix of wariness and desperation creeping up on her.

_Are they both dead?_

"Akira died." His voice was flat. "Tomoe is still in a coma."

"Oh," was all she could say.

A quiet pause, then: "Do you despise me now, Miss Kaoru?"

Kaoru cast her gaze into the water. He had sounded… self-deprecating, even going back to call her 'Miss', as though he was afraid that she would be insulted if he didn't.

"Kenshin," she spoke then, doing her best to emphasize his name. _No 'Mr. Kenshin'. No 'sir'. _"It wasn't your fault."

Silence fell. He didn't reply. She didn't say anything either. Presently, Kaoru stood up in the water, making her way out of the spring. She had enough of the water, she decided, curling her wrinkled toes. Water sloshed around her legs as she walked, the steam rising headily. She took her time to prepare herself, drying her hair carefully, tying the thick bathrobe around her firmly.

By the time she walked out, Kenshin was already waiting for her.

She walked forward, intending to say something kind, something that would calm him, but before she even opened her mouth, he had turned upon her with a strange expression and pulled her close.

Her eyes widened. But she reached up, and quietly held him, even as his grip tightened on her.

Here she could feel every rise and fall of his chest, the small shudder running through him, his hands, large and coarse, tightening their grip on her with an emotion akin to desperation. She could feel his hair, damp and unbound strands of bright crimson falling into her face, feel his breath on the still clammy skin of her neck, and she could hear him, voice quiet but affected, murmuring.

"Kaoru…" he began, but she reached up and held him tighter, only wanting to be there for him in his moment of weakness.

"I'm here," she said, and ignored the way her voice had thickened suspiciously. "It's okay."

–

It was late, and he should have ended his shift hours ago, but for some inexplicable reason Aoshi was still in his clinic, determinedly plowing through mountains of manila folders and other paperwork. In fact, he had been at it since eight in the evening, and now it was nearly eleven. It didn't really matter how late he left anyway, since he lived alone in his apartment.

But frankly, his head was starting to hurt, and that was not a good sign.

He dropped his pen wordlessly, and shut his eyes. Perhaps, he thought finally, a break would be beneficial. Pushing his chair from the table, he straightened, calmly walking to his door. Pulling it open, he stepped out, intending to get some coffee from the staff lounge. Not that he liked caffeine, of course, but he did need something to wake him up.

He didn't expect to see Misao outside his clinic door, sprawled out on the couch and snoring softly.

Aoshi blinked.

After a moment of pondering, he bent down slightly. "Misao," he said simply. "Misao, wake up."

She stirred, and then reached out blindly in her sleep to swat at him. "Go away," she muttered grumpily, and then turned her face away in annoyance and resumed snoring.

He would have chuckled, but it was most unbecoming. "Misao," he repeated. "Misao, wake up."

It took a while, but finally she woke up. He watched with concealed amusement as the young woman rubbed her eyes blearily and began rambling something about not wanting to disturb him but having something important to ask.

"Then ask," he interrupted her in the middle of her rambling, with a faint quirk of his lips.

Misao blinked, then looked hesitant. "I was wondering… Okon and Omasu invited me to stay over at the Aoiya next weekend. They say they haven't seen you in a long time…" she gave a shy but determined smile. "Do you want to come along?"

He froze. He had not returned to the Aoiya ever since… ever since he had recovered enough from the accident to move out into an apartment by himself. He had left because he needed his space, more so than ever. He had always kept in touch with Okina throughout the years through a brief letter at the end of every year, something he did out a sense of duty because Okina requested it. But he had never returned for gatherings, or met up with the people he had once lived with.

Did he want to return?

"Aoshi-sama," Misao interjected. "It would be really nice if you come along…"

He raised his gaze towards a distant wall.

"Besides," she continued, voice suddenly subdued. "It has been so long. Okon and Omasu miss Hannya and the others a lot." She kept silent for a while before continuing thoughtfully. "They must miss you too…"

For reasons he could not fathom, he gave her a long hard look. She seemed oblivious to it at first, staring pensively at the ground. Her behavior now was subdued and thoughtful and pondering… and he found it disconcerting.

Misao was the young woman who laughed and joked with boundless energy. He had not thought that she was this quietly mature woman who had so easily seen what he had not considered in the past few years. It appeared he had underestimated her.

"Misao," he said finally. "I shall go."

She looked up at him, and gave him a smile so bright; he could only look on in warm silence.

–

"We should sleep now, Kaoru," Kenshin said suddenly. "There is a place I would like to take you to tomorrow morning."

Kaoru glanced up from where she had been brushing her hair. "Okay," she answered. "You turn in first."

She heard the sounds of Kenshin moving behind her, and dismissed it as him preparing for bed by rolling out the futons. Sighing softly, she pulled the brush once, twice through her hair.

"Kaoru," he said and she glanced up like a startled deer. When had he come behind her? If he noticed her surprise, he did not remark on it. Instead, his mouth curved upwards calmly, and he settled down on his knees behind her. "May I…?"

At first she wondered what he was asking permission for. Taking her silence as permission, he dipped his fingers into her hair and pulled it towards him gently, slowly running his hands through the dark strands.

"Kenshin…?" she questioned.

He did not answer. Instead, his fingers drifted carefully, pulling locks of her hair into a simple braid. Kaoru sat quietly, almost afraid to speak, for fear of ruining the moment.

There was something nice about having someone play with your hair.

Kaoru, for one, had always been fiercely protective of her hair. In fact, maybe it was something that ran in the entire Kamiya family. One sure way of arousing Misao's ire was to pull on her braid, and from past experience, she knew that Megumi was very capable of murderous looks and evil intents if someone ever tried to muss up her long immaculate hair.

The only people who had ever gotten a chance to play with Kaoru's hair were her parents and sisters.

And Kenshin.

"Kaoru?" he spoke gently. She blinked her eyes open, and glanced up as he carefully draped the braid over her left shoulder. "You closed your eyes," he pointed out.

She nodded. "I felt a bit sleepy," she explained simply.

He smiled briefly. "We have a long day tomorrow," he told her, and she imagined that he looked a bit sadder.

"Okay, Kenshin," she said finally, making her way to the futons. "Goodnight." She had just settled into the futon when Kenshin turned off the lights. Lying in the dark, Kaoru stared up at the ceiling as she listened to Kenshin settling down.

It was quiet for a while. Then: "Kaoru?"

She shifted, one hand coming up to idly touch her braid. "Mm?"

"I… Thank you."

She rolled onto her side to face him, only to see that he was already looking at her in the darkness. Her breath caught slightly at the intensity of his gaze, but then she smiled tenderly.

"You're welcome," she whispered, and carefully slipped her fingers into his.

He studied her for a while, and she felt an indescribable sense of relief when the corners of his lips finally lifted briefly. "Goodnight, Kaoru," he said quietly.

The fingers around hers tightened. She let her eyes drift shut. "Goodnight, Kenshin."

–

"Good morning, Dr. Kamiya!" the patient called out cheerily.

Megumi smiled, flicking her hair back. "Good morning, Yoshiko," she answered. Pausing a while to chat with the middle-aged woman, Megumi continued on her rounds. When she reached her final patient for the morning, her smile slipped a little as she touched the handle of the door. Shaking her head vehemently, the doctor tucked her hair behind her ear and prepared a professional smile as she pushed open the door. "Good morning, Miss Amakusa…"

Megumi paused, unsure of herself.

"Yo Megitsune!" Sanosuke the moron rose from his plastic wave and waved, his brows furrowing in concern at the strange look that must have flitted across her face. "You okay? Didja get a good night's rest last night?"

She nodded. Last night… last night they had gone out for supper. She had been uncharacteristically quiet for the evening, and he had expressed concern.

How was she supposed to tell him that Magdaria was going any day now?

He would be crushed.

_She_ would be crushed. Watching her patient die before her eyes was terrible enough to leave her restless for quite a few nights. Watching the man she loved grieve would do much worse.

"I'm tired," she had said curtly.

He had looked worried, and as she thought back about it, she softened. "get a good night's rest, Fox," he had told her firmly and before she could retort, pressed his lips against her in a quick fleeting kiss that left her flushed and yet drained all the conflict out of her.

She had stared, but smiled briefly.

"Good morning, Doctor," Magdaria greeted softly.

Megumi smiled as best as she could. "Good morning." Turning her attention to Sanosuke, she asked, "Why are you here today?"

The young man laughed. "Thought I'd drop in to pay Magdaria a visit."

"Oh," was all Megumi could say. Pulling her stethoscope out, she began to check on her patient. Sanosuke hovered in the background, clad in protective attire.

When she had done, she motioned for him to follow her out.

"Sanosuke," she began straightforwardly. "Do you know why all visitors are now made to wear protective attire when they visit Magdaria?"

He shoved his hands into his pocket out of habit and shook his head.

"Sanosuke…" Megumi said quietly, and this time there was no Megumi in that voice, just the detached unruffled voice of a professional who had done it many times. "Magdaria is dying, and there is nothing we can do about it."

–

"Where are we going, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, raising a hand to shield her eyes from the glare of the sun. Unthinkingly, she took his hand.

"To a hospital," he answered, all too calmly.

"Hospital?" Kaoru echoed in concern, immediately straightening and passing a clinical look over his form. "Are you feeling weak, Kenshin?" she questioned.

He looked at her, slightly amused, but after a moment, the amusement faded and his eyes turned solemn. "I'm all right," he said carefully.

"Oh." Kaoru fidgeted. "Then why are we going to a…" Then something crept up onto her and she fell silent, eyes widening in understanding.

"I would like to see Tomoe," Kenshin spoke. Unconsciously, he sought her out by tightening his grip on her fingers. "And I would like you to come with me."

She nodded, the solemnity of it all crashing onto her. "I'm coming," she affirmed softly, and looked up at him to give him a small reassuring smile.

He smiled back, but she hoped the dull look in his eyes had been nothing but a mere figment of her imagination.

_I'm going with you, Kenshin. _

–

Review! (: I'll try to update ASAP.


	20. Author's Note

No, it's not an update. Don't you just hate these?

Okay, firstly I just want to say sorry for not updating in eons. Yes I am alive ha ha. But it's just that school has been crap, and it's getting really hard to find time to even _read_ fanfiction anymore. The tests and performance tasks and presentations just keep coming, and to top it off there are carnivals and forums to organize, preparation for concert is starting soon and I have a Jap oral presentation right after my tests and my group is, err, very screwed. My grades are already suffering; I can't afford to do anything else at the moment.

Secondly, the reason why R52 has not been updated is because of my friend's dad. He is no longer around, and I didn't think it's appropriate to continue the story actively, at least for the time being. I _will_ continue the story, but it might take a while. I hope you guys understand.

Thanks, and hope you guys are doing okay (: in the meantime, here's a short scene I was thinking of putting in the next chapter.

Andrina.

* * *

"Yukishiro Tomoe." His voice was deceptively calm, and she pretended not to notice the way his shoulders had stiffened to an almost impossibly tight degree.

"Room 73, third floor," the clerk at the reception said politely, pointing in the direction of the elevators. She paused then, and fixed them with a scrutinizing gaze. "Are you family of Miss Yukishiro?"

Kaoru opened her mouth to mumble out some excuse, but Kenshin beat her to it. "Old friends," he said quietly.

The clerk smiled brightly then. "How nice!" she said cheerfully. "Miss Yukishiro hasn't had visitors for the longest time. And such pretty flowers too," she added, glancing at the simple bouquet in Kaoru's hands. "Irises are lovely. Oh, did you know? They say irises are most fragrant in the rain."

Kaoru's smile faltered briefly, her hands tightening around the flowers. "I've heard," she answered after a pause. "I hope she likes them," she continued helplessly.

"She will," Kenshin said suddenly. "She loved irises."

She could only nod.

They made their way up to the third floor. In the soft glow of the elevator, Kaoru looked over fleetingly at Kenshin, and was suddenly struck with how tired he looked.

The doors opened then, the pleasant alto of the pre-recorded voice bidding them a good day as they left. It took a while, but eventually they found the room, tucked away in a far end of the hospital corridor. She wanted to knock, for some inane reason, but Kenshin seemly shook his head and pushed the door open. She looked inside automatically, a mix of curiosity and unexplainable apprehension bubbling up rapidly.

"Oh!" someone exclaimed from inside the room, and they saw that it was a young nurse opening the windows of the hospital room. "You startled me," the woman said good-humoredly, turning around to the visitors. "Miss Yukishiro has never had visitors before… Are you friends or family or…"

But whatever else she had to say was lost on Kaoru. Her eyes traveled onto the still form of the woman on the bed.

Yukishiro Tomoe, thought Kaoru faintly, had been beautiful once.


End file.
